MY ENEMY MY FIANCE
by ruixi1
Summary: CHAP 10 (END)-CINTA DAN BENCI HANYA BEDA TIPIS,BAGAIKAN KULIT YANG DILAPISI KAIN... CUKUP DIRASAKAN DAN NIKMATI. HUNHAN/GS/BUBBLE TEA EVENT. BACA AJA YA...:)
1. Chapter 1

**MY ENEMY MY FIENCE**

Anyeong..saya hadir kembali dengan ff gadungan dan murahan ini….ehehehhehe

**MY ENEMY MY FIENCE**

**HUNHAN **

**OTHER CAST**

**GENDERSWITCH**

**ROMANCE/DRAMA/HURT**

**T**

School of performing art (sopa) adalah salah sekolah elit di korea dimana banyak siswa-siswi berbakat dan memiliki iq yang cukup tinggi di sekolah ini, bahkan siswa dan siswi lulusan sopa sendiri banyak yang menjadi artis atau apapun yang berbau dengan seni. Saat ini sekolah sangat ramai terlihat beberapa anak ada yang berdiri di lorong bersama teman-temannya ada yang berlari entah kemana di lorong bahkan ada yang hanya diam tidak melakukan apapun, namun semua dunia siswa dan siswi tersebut berubah saat terlihat dua mobil sport yang datang memasuki gerbang sekolah mereka.

Semua siswa dan siswi berlari menuju ke depan pintu masuk saat mobil sport tersebut memasuki parkiran yang memang khusus untuk kedua mobil tersebut, semua murid sopa nampak menahan napas terutama untuk para kaum yeoja mereka nampak terdiam memperhatikan mobil tersebut tanpa berkedip sampai akhirnya pintu mobil terbuka dan menampilkan kedua pemuda yang memiliki perbedaan kulit yang sangat kontras di antara keduanya.

Siswa berkulit tan dengan rambut galling acak-acakannya dan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya keluar dari mobil sport berwarna putih dan siswa berkulit putih seperti albino keluar dari mobil sport berwarna hitamnya dengan wajah yang super duper dingin dan datar. Keduanya berjalan memasuki sekolah dengan teriakan histeris dari beberapa yeoja yang mengelilingi mereka

"KYAAAA KAI OPPA"

"SEHUN SUNBAE SARANGHAE"

"SEHUN OPPA MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU"

"KAI KAU BEGITU SEXY"

Teriakan terus terdengar sepanjang koridor yang sehun dan kai lewati. Yups oh sehun pemuda berkulit putih bahkan sering disebut albino adalah putra satu-satunya pewaris OH Corp yang bergerak di bidang jasa perhotelan dan pariwisata namun bukan hanya itu sehun juga merupakan anak dari pemilik sekolah tersebut. Pemuda dengan wajah dingin dan datar ini begitu di gilai oleh para sunbae maupun hoobae mereka dan sudah ratusan yeoja yang menyatakan perasaan mereka kepada sehun namun semua mendapatkan hasil yang sama penolakan.

Kai pemuda yang memiliki warna kulit yang sangat kontras dengan sehun dia merupakan sahabat sehun yang setia menemani sehun dimanapun dan kapanpun, mereka bersahabat semenjak menginjak kaki di taman kanak-kanak, karena kedua orang tua mereka juga merupakan sahabat semasa sekolah. Kai memiliki sifat yang juga berbeda dengan sehun dimana sehun merupakan pria dingin berwajah datar namun kai adalah pria tan yang ramah dan selalu menyebarkan senyum namun itu semua karena kai adalah seorang playboy.

Keduanya terus berjalan menuju kelas mereka yang berada di lantai dua karena mereka ada di kelas xi-1 kelas yang berisikan siswa-siswi teladan dan berbakan serta ber-iq tinggi. Jangan salah kedua pemuda yang dijuluki pangeran sekolah tersebut memang memiliki otak yang cukup pintar terutama sehun.

"ck berisik sekali mereka" umpat sehun pelan saat akan memasuki kelasnya dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi belakang pojok, tangannya langsung merogoh celananya dan memutar music pada ipodnya dan menutup telinganya dengan headphonenya.

Kai yang baru memasuki kelasnya setelah betebar pesona sebelumnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat sehun sudah menutup mata dengan headphone di telinganya.

.

.

"ya park chanyeol jebal"

"anio!"

"YAK"

"ishh berisik lu"

Saat ini di perpustakaan terlihat dua orang berbeda gender tengah saling beradu mulut dimana terlihat sang wanita tengah menangkupkan keduan tangannya di depan dadanya menghadap seorang pria sedang membaca buku nampak jengah dengan gadis di depannya.

"ya chanyeol jebal antarkan aku ke game center ya?" ucap luhan gadis mungil bermata rusa dengan kulit putih dan rambut lurus berwarna coklat caramelnya tergerai indah dipunggungnya.

"aishh lu aku bisa di gantung xi ahjussi kalau kita kesana" ucap chanyeol tanpa menolah kea rah luhan.

"aku janji appa tidak akan tahu, asalkan kau tidak bilang nde?" ucap luhan dengan deer eyesnya.

Chanyeol nampak menghela nafas berat kemudia dia menutup bukunya "anio, sekali tidak tetap tidak!" uca chanyeol lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan luhan yang menatap chanyeol tidak percaya, pasalanya selama ini luhan dan chanyeol adalah sahabat semenjak mereka di bangku SMP, chanyeol akan selalu menuruti keinginan luhan namun semenjak satu tahun yang lalu tepatnya saat mereka di berada di pertengahan semester kelas 1 di Sopa luhan selalu saja membolos dan pergi ke game center sampai akhirnya appa luhan mengetahuinya dan memarahi mereka berdua, bagaimanapun luhan merupakan putri dari keluarga xi pengusaha asal cina yang tengah membangun anak perusahaannya di korea, maka semenjak kejadian itu chanyeol tidak pernah mau di ajak pergi ke game center oleh luhan.

.

.

Saat ini luhan tengah berjalan di lorong sekolah menuju kelasnya, sepeninggalnya chanyeol di perpustakaan tadi luhan mecari-cari sahabatnya tersebut namun luhan tidak menemukannya dimanapun, saking seriusanya memikirkan chanyeol luhan tidak menyadari bahwa di depannya terlihat namja tengah berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya dengan tangan yang dimasukan ke dalam saku celananya sampai akhirnya

BUGH

"Awww" ringis luhan memegangi pantat sexy nya yang mencium lantai

"makanya kalau jalan itu pake mata" ucap sehun lelaki yang bertabrakan dengan luhan, mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya luhan segera mengangkat kepalanya dan dia langsung bangun dengan mata yang mendelik tajam kea rah sehun yang tengah berdiri dengan angkuhnya.

"yak oh sehun seenaknya saja kau menabrakku" maki luhan dengan nada tinggi dan tangan yang mengepal di depan wajah sehun. Sehun hanya diam dan menyunggingkan bibirnya sinis menatap luhan.

"sudah kubilang kalau jalan pakai mata" ucap sehun datar dan berlalu meninggalkan luhan. Luhan langsung membalikan badannya kea rah sehun sambil mengumpat

"aishh dasar pabbo mana ada jalan pakai mata, jalan itu pakai kaki, oh sehun pabbo" teriak luhan yang tidak diperdulikan oleh sehun.

Sehun dan luhan memang tidak pernah akur semenjak mereka masuk ke sekolah ini, entah dasar apa setiap kali mereka bertemu selalu saja ada pertengkaran dan adu mulut diantara mereka berdua, hal-hal kecil akan menjadi besar jika ada diantara mereka berdua.

.

.

"omma aku pulang" teriak luhan di depan pintu rumahnya dan berjalan kea rah dapur tempat favorit sang omma.

"aigoo luhanie jangan berteriak begitu sayang" ucap jaejong umma luhan yang tengah memotong sayuran di dapur.

"oh mian omma" ucap luhan lalu mengecup pipi sang omma.

"aish kau ini cepat ganti baju dan bantu omma arra" nde omma, luhan berjalan keluar dapur dan melangkah menuju lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada.

.

.

Saat ini dikediaman keluarga oh nampak ketiga penghuni tengah menikmati makan malam mereka, sehun duduk berhadapan dengan sang omma dan sang appa beradi di ujung meja di antara sehun dan ommanya

"sehuna besok jangan pulang telat kita akan ke rumah teman appa" ucap kyuhyun appa sehun.

"nde" ucap sehun seadanya, sebenarnya sehun tahu maksud sang appa.

.

.

.

Luhan nampak berlari di koridor menuju kelasnya luhan nampak acak-acakan dengan rambut yang dibiarkan tergerai, luhan berlari terus tanpa melihat-lihat tujuannya sekarang adalah kelasnya karena sebentar lagi kelasnya akan melaksanakan tes dan luhan tidak mau sampai tertinggal tes tersebut bisa celaka kalau sampai omma dan appanya tahu.

Salahkan dirinya sendiri yang bergadang sampai lewat tengah malam menonton drama favoritnya sampai akhirnya dia tidak mendengar alarmnya dan ommanya yang sudah menggedor pintu kamarnya dari pagi dan alhasil saat ini luhan kesiangan.

Bugh

"yak" lagi luhan terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dimana bokong sexy nya kembali mencium lantai sekolahnya.

"aish sial sekali sih aku" rutuknya sambil berdiri dan memegangi bokongnya

"ck kau lagi" ucap ornag yang luhan tabrak tak lain dan tak bukan sehun

"aishh kenapa kau lagi sih, sial sekali aku" ucap luhan dan pergi meninggalkan sehun yang tengah menatap punggung luhan dengan heran karena luhan meninggalkannya begitu saja, lalu sehun kembali berbalik dan hendak meninggalkan tempat tersebut sampai sebuah suara terdengar

"yak oh sehun pabbo" teriak luhan sambil terus berlari meninggalkan sehun yang hampir saja melangkah dari tempatnya, kembali sehun menengokan kepalanya kea rah suara namun dia mengangkat bahunya dan berlalu dari tempat tersebut

"ck dasar yeoja aneh"

Wajah luhan nampak merah dengan mata yang hampir melotot keluar saat mendengar sehun menyebutnya yeoja aneh, luhan akan kembali menyerukan suaranya sebelum sebuah suara mengintrupsinya

"yak xi luhan apa yang kau lakukan di jam pelajaran oh"

Ternyata kim songsaengnim yang menyapa luhan dengan nada satu oktaf di atas nada biasanya. Luhan menengokan kepalanya dengan pelan-pelan dan tepat saat berhadapan dengan songsaengnim yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan ini luhan langsung memasang cengirannya.

.

.

"ck lihat gara-gara keteledorannya dia sampai di hokum begitu"

"hmmmm"

"kajja kita bantu luhan"

Kyungsoo dan chanyeol kedua sahabat luhan tengah duduk di salah satu kursi taman paling ujung dekat lapangan basket memperhatikan luhan yang tengah menyapu taman yang memiliki pohon yang cukup tinggi dan lebat mengakibatkan luhan menggerutu saat menyapu dedaunan yang terus jatuh dari pohon karena terpaan angin

Srak srak srak

Luhan terus menyapu taman dengan terlihat malas dan ogah-ogahan bibirnya terus mengerucut dan kadang-kadang mengerucut.

"aishh menyebalkan sekali, kalau bukan karena namja menyebalkan itu aku tidak akan ketahuan" umpat luhan dengan terus menggoyangkan sapunya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"menyapu itu bukan dengan menggerutu xi luhan" ucap kyungsoo yang berjalan dengan chanyeol disampingnya menghampiri luhan. Luhan menengokan kepalanya dan saat melihat kedua sahabatnya itu luhan malah semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kyungsoo dan luhan berteman saat mereka memasuki SMP kelas dua dimana kyungsoo saat itu merupakan siswa pindahan dari chungnam ke seoul dan saat itu kyungsoo duduk di depan luhan dan chanyeol, mereka saling menyapa dan akhirnya berteman sampai saat ini.

"aish ya kalian palli bantu aku" ucap luhan kesal melihat kedua temannya nampak terkikik melihatnya. Chanyeol dan kyungsoo duduk di kursi depan luhan sedang menyapu tanpa membantu luhan.

"aish kalian ini kenapa malah duduk disitu?"ucap luhan merajuk.

"kami hanya akan menemanimu princess lulu" ucap chanyeol yang di angguki oleh kyungsoo beserta kikikannya. Luhan kembali melanjutkan tugasnya dan membelakangi kedua sahabatnya.

.

.

Duk duk duk

Tepat di lapangan basket samping taman luhan beserta kedua temannya berada terlihat dua namja berbeda warna kulit tengah memperebutkan bola basket dengan serius

Dang

Akhirnya satu shoot yang di lemparkan oleh kai masuk tepat pada ring basket milik sehun, keduanya beralih kepinggir dan duduk dengan menyambar air minum di sampingnya.

"oh bukankan itu luhan?" tanya kai saat matanya lurus memandang luhan dan sahabatnya di taman. Sehun mengikuti arah pandang kai dan akhirnya melihat apa objek yang sedang dibicarakan temannya.

"wah kenapa temannya begitu manis" ucap kai dengan mata berbinar menatap kyungsoo yang ada di depan luhan.

"hun-" kai menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat sehun menengok menatap teman sepopoknya itu.

"apa kau benar akan dijodohkan?" tanya kai tanpa melihat ke arah sehun

"hmmmm" sehun hanya bergumam dan kembali mengarahkan pandanganya ke depan.

"lalu bagaimana dengan cinta pertamamu?" tanya kai dan tetap memperhatikan sehun yang ada di sampingnya. Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pada tiang ring basket lalu menghela nafasnya dan memejamkan matanya

"molla kai-ya" kai mengerti akan keadaan sahabatnya ini dimana sehun sangat mengharapkan bahwa dirinya akan bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya dan berharap akan bersama, namun satu sisi dia tidak bisa menolak apa yang diinginkan orang tuanya. Kai hanya menghela nafas dan ikut merebahkan punggungnya kea rah tembok pembatas lapangan.

.

.

Sehun tengah duduk di samping pak lee supir pribadi ayahnya dengan tatapan tajam lurus ke depan, sedangkan di kursi belakang nampak orang tua sehun tuan oh kyuhyun dan nyonya oh sungmin, keduanya nampak bersemangat untuk datang ke rumah sahabatnya sejak senior high school tersebut namun berbeda dengan sehun yang menampakan wajah dinginnya.

.

.

"lu, palli bantu omma" teriak leeteuk omma luhan dari arah dapur, lalu tak lama luhan sudah berdiri di samping sang omma.

"apa yang harus di bantu omma?" ucap luhan malas dengan menyandarkan badanya ke dinding dapur.

"aish anak ini kenapa belum berdandan oh?" semprot sang omma saat masih melihat putri sulungnya menggunakan kaos longgar dan celana pendek selututnya.

"aku malas omma, lagian yang akan datang kan teman omma kenapa aku yang harus berdandan" dengus luhan sebal saat mendengar penuturan sang omma. Keduanya mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar suara cempereng dari arah tangga

"ommaaaa, oenni eodi-" baekhyun adik luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya saat melihat orang yang dicarinya sudah berdiri di hadapannya dan baekhyun langsung menampilkan cengiran bodoh namun cantik nya di depan luhan

"oenni kenapa tidak ganti baju, lihat aku saja sudah cantik" ucap baekhyun menghampiri luhan, baekhyun dan luhan hanya terpaut umur satu tahun dengan luhan, saat ini baekhyun baru masuk ke senior high school yang sama dengan luhan, berada satu tingkat di bawah luhan.

"ah baekki cepat bawa eonnimu ini ganti baju" ucap sang omma yang diangguki oleh baekhyun dan mendapat respon malas dari luhan, Baekhyun langsung menarik luhan naik ke kamarnya.

Selang berapa lama bel rumah luhan berbunyi dan membuat semua orang yang ada di dalam terhenti dari kegiatannya. Baekhyun dan luhan yang berada di ruang televisi hanya diam saat melihat sang omma yang berjalan dari dapur untuk membukakan pintu yang di susul oleh sang appa di belakangnya.

Cklek

Grep

"teukki oenni" leeteuk sedikti memundurkan tubuhnya saat dirasa seseorang memeluknya dengan mendadak, namun tak berapa lama leeteuk langsung mengulas senyumnya dan memeluk orang yang memanggilnya oenni.

Sedangkan kangin dan kyuhyun keduanya saling bersalaman dan berpelukan menyalurkan rasa rindu mereka yang sudah lama tidak bertemu

"apa kabar hyung?" ucap kyuhyun pada kangin yang berada di depannya.

"aku baik, wah apakah ini sehun putra mu?" tanya kangin saat melihat seseorang di belakang kyuhyun

"oh nde" kyuhyun lantas sedikit menggeser badannya yang membuat sehun sedikit maju, mendengar suaminya mengobrol leeteuk dan sungmin melepaskan pelukan mereka dan memperhatikan sehun yang berada di depannya

"Anyeonghaseyu oh sehun imnida" ucap sehun membungkukan badannya kea rah kangin dan leeteuk

"wah kau semakin tampan sehun"ucap leetuk dengan girangnya.

"ah kajja masuk" ucap kangin dan kelimanya memasuki rumah kangin menuju ruang tamu. Leetuk lantas menuju dapur dan menyuruh baekhyun dan luhan membawa minuman dan makanan ringan yang sudah di sediakan, baekhyun berjalan di depan luhan dengan membawa nampan yang berisi kue dan luhan dengan membawa minumannya. Setelah baekhyun meletakan makananya disusul luhan, lalu baekhyun duduk di samping kangin dan luhan di kursi kecil di smaping leetuk,

"oh apakah mereka luhan dan baekhyun?" tanya mrs oh dengan senyuman mengembangnya

"nde, xi baekhyun imnida" ucap baekhyun dan tersenyum ke tiga orang di depannya.

"xi luhan imnida" ucap luhan tanpa menoleh kea rah namja yang duduk di depannya di ujung kursi.

"oh luhanieee, ah kau sangat cantik sangat cocok dengan sehun, iyakan sehunie?"girang mrs oh saat luhan mengenalkan dirinya. Mendengar ucapan mrs oh membuat luhan langsung menengokan kepalanya kea rah namja yang dari tadi duduk di sudut kursi di samping mrs oh, seketika mata luhan melotot saat tahu siapa namja di depannya

"neo?"

**TBC**

**Hehhehe anyyeong saya hadir dengan ff baru. Lagi lagi perjodohan hmm membosankan kah? Gimana mau di lanjutkah?**

**Ini ff yang kayaknya udah kebaca banget dari awalnya..nampaknya ceritanya juga sangat pasaran dan tidak menarik, tapi ya bagaimana lagi saya pengen banget bikin cerita ini.**

**Cerita ini murni pemikiran dan ide dari saya ya….hhehehhe**

**Jadi saya hanya bisa berharap masih ada yang mau buat baca dan review ff nya…hehhehe**

**Di tunggu ya RnR nya**

**HunHan Story**


	2. Chapter 2

**MY ENEMY MY FIENCE**

Chapter 2

**HunHan in hereeeee**

**Just HunHan Oke…..**

**MY ENEMY MY FIENCE**

**HUNHAN **

**RATE T**

**GENDERSWITCH**

Luhan nampak tengah berguling di atas kasur empuknya dengan wajah yang di tutupi oleh bantal dan kaki yang terus menendang-nendang ke atas,

"aishhhhhhh oh sehun menyebalkan" luhan terus menggerutu dan mengumpati sehun yang baru beberapa menit pulang dari rumahnya. Bagaimana tidak kesal jika acara makan malam yang menurut luhan awalnya hanya akan melepas rindu orangtuanya dengan sahabatnya itu malah menjadi bahan obrolan mengenai perjodohan dirinya dan sehun

_Flashback on_

_Neo! _

_Luhan mengangkat telunjuknya dan mengarahkan tepat ke depan sehun yang berada di depannya namun sedikit miring. Sehun yang memang sudah mengetahui kedatangan luhan dari awal dia membawa minum tidak kaget dan hanya menampilkan wajahnya yang datar melebihi papan penggilasan dirumah kai. _

"_oh kalian saling mengenal?"tanya nyonya oh saat melihat tingkah kedua anaknya. _

"_luhanie kau mengenal sehun oh?" giliran nyonya xi yang bertanya seraya menurunkan tangan luhan yang masih menodong kea rah sehun. Luhan nampak bingung dan seakan enggan menjawab pertanyaan kedua wanita paruh baya di depan dan sampingnya ini. _

"_ahhh, omma bukankan sehun oppa sekolah di sopa?berarti mereka satu sekolah" ucap baekhyun yang duduk di samping luhan. Luhan hanya mendengus mendengar penuturan sang adik yang benar akan jawabannya._

"_ah benar baekki, jadi kalian satu sekolah, ah aku sangat senang teukki" ucap nyonya oh heboh_

"_ah sepertinya kita akan semakin cepat menjadi besa Minnie" ucap omma luhan tak kalah heboh dengan ommanya sehun. _

_Sehun dan luhan hanya diam mencerna setiap obrolah kedua orang tuanya, luhan hanya diam menekuk wajahnya dan sesekali membalas pertanyaan omma sehun dengan anggukan atau hanya gumaman saja, mendengar luhan hanya bergumam membuat sehun sesekali melirik kea rah luhan, sehun akui mala mini luhan memang nampak jauh lebih cantik dari hari biasanya di sekolah dengan gaun sampai lutut dan rambut coklat caramel yang di gerai membuat luhan nampak lebih feminim. _

_Baekhyun yang berada di samping luhan hanya terkekeh mendengar celotehan orang tuanya dan melihat raut wajah kesal sang kaka. _

_Flashback off_

Tap tap tap

"lulu jangan berlari seperti itu" teriak sang omma saat mendengar derap langkah nyaris seperti berlari dari arah tangga, jelas sang omma tahu siapa yang berlari karena baekhyun sudah duduk manis semenjak lima belas menit yang lalu di meja makan.

"omma lulu kesiangan aishh kenapa tidak membangunkan lulu" ucap luhan kesal sambil menghampiri keluarganya di meja makan

"pagi appa" ucap luhan mencium pipi sang appa yang tengah membaca Koran dengan segelas kopi di depannya, luhan berjalan lurus menuju ke dapur dan mencium pipi sang omma

"pagi omma"

"hmm pagi sayang"

Luhan kembali menuju meja makan dan mengusap rambut sang adik yang membuat sang adik terpekik karena rambutnya berantaka

"aish oenni rambutku" kesal baekhyun yang mendapat cengiran lucu dari luhan. Luhan langsung menyambar roti dan melapisi dengan selai coklat kesuakaannya, setelahnya luhan langsung meneguk susu coklat yang ada di depannya.

"omma aku berangkat" ucap luhan dan kembali mencium pipi sang appa

"appa aku berangkat nde"

"kau tidak sarapan dulu hm?" tanya sang appa sambil melipat korannya,

"anio aku sudah telat appa" luhan langsung berlari menuju pintu rumahnya dan bergegeas memakai sepatu kets nya. Kangin ayah luhan hanya menautkan keningnya saat luhan bilang telat sedangkan sang adik masih duduk santai menikmati nasi goring kimchinya.

Omma luhan datang dari dapur dengan membawa dua bekal di tangannya menuju meja makan

"oh dimana luhanie baekki?" tanya omma kepada baekhyun yang tengah menikmati sarapannya

"oenni telat katanya omma" ucap baekhyun acuh, sang appa yang melihatnya lantas semakin terheran dan langsung melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya, lalu sang appa semakin mengerutkan kening dan langsung bertanya pada putrid bungsunya

"baek, bukankan ini masih setengah tujuh? Dan sekolah kalian masuk setengah delapan kan?" tanya sang appa. Baekhyun langsung menoleh kearah sang appa dan terkekeh kecil

"oenni lupa mengeset kembali jam di handphonenya setelah semalam bermain games appa" ucap baekhyun dengan kekehannya.

"omma appa aku selesai aku berangkat ne?" ucap baekhyun berdiri dan mengecup pipi omma dan appanya

"nde, kau mau bareng appa?"

"anio aku bareng chen saja, anyyeong" baekhyun pamit dan bersiap melesat menuju sekolahnya dengan teman satu bangkunya.

.

.

Luhan nampak turun dari bus dan berlari kea rah sekolahnya, namun saat sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya luhan nampak bingung melihat beberapa siswa yang tengah berjalan dengan santai sambil mengobrol, luhan terus berdiri di depan gerbangnya sampai akhirnya suara klakson mobil menyadarkannya

"yak minggir" teriak kai yang nongol dari kaca mobilnya, luhan langsung menyingkir ke samping lalu mobil kai mulai memasuki gerbang sekolahnya di susul dengan mobil sport satunya lagi yang sudah pasti milik manusia es yang sangat dingin melebihi kutub utara oh sehun.

Luhan mulai memasuki sekolahnya dan sudah jelas terdengar teriakan-teriakan yang memekakan telinga yang sudah dapat luhan tebak teriakan itu ditujukan kepada dua lelaki yang baru saja turun dari mobil sportnya itu.

"oh lu kau sudah sampai?" sapa chanyeol yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping luhan saat akan menuju kelasnya.

"aish kau mengagetkanku dobi"ucap luhanseraya memukul tangan chanyeol

"aku hanya kaget kau sudah datang jam segini lu"

"oh bukankan ini sudah jam 8 yeol?kenapa anak-anak masih di luar" tanya luhan dengan wajah bingungnya.

"apanya yang jam delapan ini masih jam tujuh xi luhan" ucap chanyeol

"mwo?bu-"

"aish berisik sekali" luhan dan chanyeol membalikan tubuh mereka saat keduanya mendengar seseorang mengintrupsi percakapan mereka. luhan langsung menampilkan wajah kesalnya saat tahu siapa orang yang baru saja memotong ucapannya.

"oh anyyeong sehun sii kai sii" sapa chanyeol kepada kedua temannya.

"anyyeong" sapa kai ramah dan sehun dengan bibir sedikit terangkat

"ckk dasar manusia es" ucap luhan melengos meninggalkan tiga pemuda tampan di sekitarnya.

Chanyeol sehun dan kai hanya bengong melihat luhan yang menggerutu sepert ibu-ibu yang kalah arisan, ketiganya saling pandang sampai akhirnya chanyeol melambaikan tangannya kea rah belakang sehun dan kai.

"anyyeong" suara lembut menyapa pendengaran kai dan sehun dari samping menghampiri chanyeol, kai nampak terdiam memandangi seseorang yang baru saja menyapa mereka.

"oh lulu mana yeol?" tanya kyungsoo gadis yang menyapa mereka bertiga barusan.

"oh dia baru saja masuk" ucap chanyeol, kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya lantas kepalanya langsung beralih kepada dua manusia berbeda warna kulit di depannya

"oh kai sii sehun sii tumben sekali" ucap kyungsoo

"kyung kajja kita susul luhan" ucap chanyeol yang langsung membuat kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengangguk.

"kami permisi anyyeong" ucap chanyeol dan pergi meninggalkan kai dan sehun bersama kyungsoo.

"kau masih mau disitu kamjong?" tanya sehun sambil terus melangkah meninggalkan kai yang hanya memandangi punggung kyungsoo. Seakan sadar dari lamunannya kai langsung melesat mengejar sehun

"aishh albino tunggu aku"

.

.

.

Minggu pagi ini dinikmati oleh luhan dan baekhyun dengan bermalas-malasan di atas sofa di depan televisi yang tengah menampilkan acara kartun favorit mereka spongebob, keduanya terkikik geli melihat kelakuan spongebob dengan temannya si bintang laut

"aish oenni dia seperti oenni dengan chanyeol oppa dan kyungsoo oenni selalu bertiga hehe" ucap baekhyun sambil mencomot snack di tangan luhan. Sementara kedua putri mereka tengah menikmati hari minggunya berbeda dengan sang omma yang tengah asik menata kue kering ke dalam toples saking asiknya menata kue tersebut sang omma tidak menyadari kalau suami tercintanya tengah mengendap-ngendap di belakangnya

Grep

"aish kamjakia kau mengagetkanku yeobo" ucap leeteuk dengan memanyunkan bibirnya

"asih kau semakin cantik yeobo,sedang apa hmm?" tanya kangin appa luhan

"ini, aku sedang menyusun kue ini akan aku kirim ke rumah Minnie oenni" sang suami hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanpa melepas pelukannya pada sang istri.

"yeobo lihat kedua putri kita, berapa sebenarnya umur mereka masih menonton kartun kuning itu" omma xi langsung menengok kea rah kedua putrinya lalu tersenyum dan melepaskan tangan sang suami yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang

"mereka akan selalu begitu sampai mereka menemukan pasangan mereka, dan tentunya luhan akan segera menemukanya"

"kau begitu menyukai sehun?" tanya sang appa

"hmm dia sangat tampan dan kelihatannya dia sangat baik, ah aku akan menyuruh luhan mengantarkan kue ini" ucap omma xi girang langsung menutup toples kuenya, sementara sang kepala keluarga hanya tersenyum dan duduk di dekat meja makan memperhatikan sang istri yang nampak senang.

"luhanieee" teriak omma xi di dapur memanggil luhan, merasa namanya di panggil lantas luhan membalas teriakan sang omma tidak kalah kencangnya

"nde ommmmmaaaa"

"aish oenni jangan teriak telingaku sakit" ucap baekhyun sambil mengelus telinga sebelah kirinya

"hehhehe mian na dongsaeng"ucap luhan sambil nyengir tanpa dosa dihadapan baekhyun

"lu kemari" teriak sang omma, mau tidak mau luhan bangkit dari acara malas-malasannya dan berjalan gontai kea rah dapur

Sesampainya di dapur luhan menarik kursi meja makan dan duduk di samping sang appa, kepala luhan menghadap kea rah dapur yang memang menyatu dengan meja makan hanya tertutup beberapa bagian saja

"nde omma weo?"

"cepat bersiap dan antarkan kue ini kerumah oh ahjumma" titah sang omma tegas

Mendengar nama marga musuh bebuyutannya luhan langsung membulatkan matanya

"shireo..aku tidak mau omma, baekki saja yang mengantarkan" ucap luhan langsung melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan bibir mengerucut. Melihat anaknya merajuk sang appa dengan jahilnya menarik bibir luhan yang manyun

"aish appo appa" ucap luhan mengelus bibirnya

"jangan manyun kau jelek"ucap sang appa dengan kekehannya yang membuat luhan semakin memejukan bibirnya

"appa aku tidak mau mengantarkan kuenya" luhan mengadu kepada sang appa, belum sempat sang appa membalas ucapan luhan sang omma datang dari dapur membawa dua toples yang sudah dimasukan ke dalam tas jinjimg

"tidak ada penolakan xi luhan, kajja ganti baju dan antarkan atau-"omma xi melirik luhan dengan smirk andalannya. Melihat smirk di wajah sang omma membuat luhan bergidik dan langsung melesat ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju

"chakaman aku ganti baju dulu"ucap luhan sambil berlari. Melihat kelakuan putri sulungnya membuat appa dan omma luhan tertawa.

.

.

Sehun nampak tengah merapihkan penampilannya depan kaca di dalam kamarnya, saat ini sehun memiliki janji dengan teman hitamnya kai. Setelah merapihkan rambutnya sehun tersenyum miring memulai kenarsisannya

"kau memang tampan oh sehun" ucap sehun langsung bergegas mengambil kunci mobilnya.

Tap tap tap

"omma" sehun menghampiri sang omma yang tengah melihat majalah fashion di ruang keluarganya

"kau mau kemana hmm" tanya sang omma saat melihat sehun berjalan kea rah dapur dan membuka kulkas.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Omma sehun yang mendengar suara bel rumahnya berbunyi bergegas bangun dan menghampiri pintu rumahnya, omma sehun tahu siapa yang datang pasti calon menantu kesayangannya dan

Cklek

"luhanie" grep omma sehun langsung memeluk luhan saat pintu baru terbuka. Luhan hanya diam dan segera membalas pelukan ahjummanya. Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung menggandeng luhan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"ah kau kesini sendiri luhanie?" tanya omma sehun menuju ruang tamunya, luhan dan omma sehun duduk bersebelahan, luhan langsung ingat tujuannya datang ke rumah sehun dengan cepat luhan memberikan kue buatan sang omma

"oh ahjumma ini dari omma"

"omma luhan omma" ucap omma sehun sambil mengambil kue di tangan luhan

"oh nde mian ah-omma" ucap luhan kikuk saat harus memanggil omma sehun dengan panggilan omma. Saat omma sehun dan luhan tengah berbincang sehun muncul dari arah dapur lalu sedikit melirik tamu ommanya dan saat tahu tamu tersebut adalah musuhnya sehun pura-pura tidak melihat dan melalui mereka, namun belum sempat sehun melangkah jauh meninggalkan mereka omma sehun lebih dulu mengintrupsinya

"sehunie kemari sayang ada luhanie" ucap omma sehun dengan lembut

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik kea rah kedua orang yang tengah duduk di ruang tamunya "aku ada janji omma"

"palingan janji dengan kai, palli kemari" ucap sang omma acuh, mendengar nada tidak peduli sang omma membuat sehun mau tidak mau menghampri sang omma dan duduk di depan luhan.

"cha tunggu sebentar ne omma akan buatkan minum" nyonya xi lantas berdiri namun belum sempat melangkah luhan segera menahannya

"o-omma tidak usah luhan akan segera pulang"

"oh anio minum dulu lalu kau akan pulang di antar sehunie"

"omma" protes sehun saat sang omma pergi meninggalkan keduanya, setelah kepergian omma sehun, luhan langsung melemparkan deathglare imutnya kea rah sehun

"neo!"

"yak untuk apa kau kemari?" ucap sehun acuh tanpa melihat luhan dan memotong perkataan luhan

"aku hanya mengantarkan kue" ucap luhan tak kalah acuh

"ck merepotkan" ucap sehun lalu melipat tangannya di dadanya dan memerosotkan posisi duduknya.

.

.

Saat ini sehun dan luhan tengah dalam perjalanan menuju rumah luhan, setelah perdebatan yang lumayan a lot antara sehun dan ommanya yang bersikukuh menyuruh sehun untuk mengantarkan luhan pulang dan akhirnya mereka berakhir seperti ini.

Tidak ada suara dan obrolan sama sekali keduanya focus dengan dunia masing-masing, luhan tengah asik memandangi jalanan dari samping kaca jendelanya dan sehun focus pada jalanan di depannya.

Drrtt drrrt

Ponsel sehun bergetar menandakan adanya panggilan masuk, dan saat melihat pada layar ponselnya sehun segera mengangkatnya

"nde weo kamjjong?"

"…"

"nde"

Pip

Sehun langsung membelokan kemudinya menuju tempat yang kai suruh, melihat jalanna yang berbeda dari jalan biasanya pulang luhan langsung memalingkan wajahnya kea rah sehun

"yak gunung es kenapa berbelok rumahku masih lurus" sehun hanya diam dan memandang ke lurus ke depan. Melihat sehun tidak menanggapinya luhan geram dan kembali memarahi sehun

"yak oh sehun kau dengar tidak"

"aku ada janji jadi diamlah nanti kau akan aku antarkan" ucap sehun tanpa menoleh kea rah luhan.

Sepuluh menit perjalanan menuju tempat kai akhirnya mobil sehun menepi di salah satu game center di seoul

"kau mau ikut atau tidak?" tanya sehun kea rah luhan, merasa di ajak bicara luhan langsung menatap sehun lalu kea rah plang di depannya

"kau akan bermain games?" ucap luhan melongo tidak mengerti

"kau akan ikut atau tidak?" bukannya menjawab sehun malah kembali bertanya kepada luhan

"anio, aku tidak mau ketahuan bersamamu" ucap luhan menggelengkan kepalanya

"oke, tunggu saja kalau begitu"

"yak jangan lama" ucap luhan berteriak karena sehun sudah keluar dari mobilnya.

Tiga puluh menit luhan menunggu dan sungguh kemarahan luhan sudah sampai ubun-ubun kepada manusia albino yang akan mengantarkannya pulang ini. Satu jam sudah luhan menunggu dan nampaknya luhan semakin geram, hampir saja luhan akan turun dan melabrak sehun di dalam namun niatnya di urungkan saat melihat manusia es tersebut keluar dari game center dan berjalan menuju mobilnya

Cklek

Blam

Sehun menutup pintu mobilnya dan langsung memakai sabuk pengamannya dan tanpa memperdulikan hal lainnya sehun menancap gas mobilnya. Merasa sehun hanya diam tanpa dosa luhan semakin geram dan sampai akhirnya luhan menyemburkan kekesalanna

"aish dasar manusia es tidak berperikemanusiaan, kau seenaknya bermain dan meninggalkan aku sendirian di mobil, kenapa tidak mengantarkan aku terlebih dahulu, kau benar-benar dingin dan tidak punya hati oh sehun pabbo"

Mendengar omelan luhan sehun hanya diam namun amarah sehun seakan disulut saat luhan mengatakannya tidak punya hati dan pabbo. Sehun melirik luhan yang baru saja melampiaskan amarahnya dan terlihat wajahnya nampak memerah dan nafasnya naik turun dengan cepat. Tanpa pikri panjang sehun langsung meminggirkan mobilnya dengan mendadak membuat luhan tersentak

Ckiiiit

Grep bruk

Sehun mengerem mobilnya lantas meraih tangan luhan dan langsung memojokan luhan kea rah pintu hingga luhan nampak terkurung oleh sehun. Luhan memelototkan matanya saat mendapat serangan mendadak dari sehun dan luhan semakin ciut saat menyadari wajahnya dengan sehun hanya berjarak kurang dari 5 centi, luhan menelan salivanya saat melihat mata sehun yang dingin menatap matanya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, bahkan luhan dapat merasakan nafas sehun menerpa kulit wajahnya

"se-sehun"

**TBC**

**Huhuhu TBC teman-teman…maaf ya ceritanya terlalu pasaran ya gimana atuh itu ide yang saya punya…maaf kalau ngarasa kurang puas dan ceritanya nampak biasa tapi saya harap reader semua masih mau menyempatkan waktu untuk baca sama review,,,d tunggu ya review ama sarannya…maaf juga buat typonya…:D**

**HunHan Story**


	3. Chapter 3

**MY ENEMY MY FIANCE**

Chapter 3

**My Enemy My Fiance**

**HunHan Just HunHan**

**Genderswitch**

**Romance/Fluffy**

"se-sehun"

Luhan tercicit saat sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah luhan sungguh luhan merasa saat ini persediaan oksigen di sekitarnya menipis bahkan hampir menghilang, luhan dapat melihat dengan jelas mata tajam sehun yang menatapnya hidung mancung dan dagu yang runcing dan tegas serta bibir yang nampak manis menurut luhan sungguh luhan semakin terpesona sampai akhirnya

Blussss

Wajah luhan kontan memerah saat menyadari apa yang baru saja dalam pikirannya, luhan langsung menutup kedua matanya entahlah luhan merasa bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Sehun pov

Rusa ini sungguh berisik dan terus saja mengomel sampai akhirnya aku meminggirkan mobil dan langsung mendorong tubuhnya ke pojok kursi, ku dengan cicitnya saat aku terus mendekatkan wajahku dan dia terlihat mengagumi apa yang ada di hadapannya sampai akhirnya

Blussssa

Wajahnya memerah dan dia langsung menutup matanya "bodoh" ucapku dalam hati entah kenapa apakah dia berpikir aku akan menciumnya, tanpa banyak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun aku terus memandangi wajahnya

Deg

Entah kenapa jantungku mendadak berdetak lebih cepat saat kuperhatikan pahatan di depanku ini, tanganku terangakat dan hampir aku menyentuh bibirnya sebelum akhirnya kesadaranku kembali

Sehun end

Setelah menyadari dirinya yang akan menyentuh bibir luhan sehun langsung menyentil kening luhan

Pletak

"awww" sehun langsung memundurkan tubuhnya dan duduk kembali di kursi kemudinya setelah luhan berdenyit kesakitan dengan mengusap-usap keningnya

"yak appo, kenapa menyentilku?" tanya luhan dengan pandangan sengitnya

"aishh kenapa kau menutup matamu?"tanya sehun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan luhan, seketika wajah luhan langsung memerah dan luhan langsung memalingkan wajahnya menghadap jendela

"Aishh bukan urusanmu dan jangan berpikiran macam-macam, kka jalankan mobilnya aku ingin pulang!" teriak luhan tanpa melihat sehun.

Entah setan apa yang tengah berada di sekitar sehun, dia menyunggingkan bibirnya saat melihat tingkah malu-malu luhan, dan segera sehun menginjak gasnya dan pergi mengantarkan luhan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah memasuki gerbang sekolahnya tanpa sang kakak karena saat ini sang kakak luhan tengah berhenti di salah satu kedai bubble tea di deket sekolah setelah mereka turun dari bus.

"baekki?" ucap seorang namja dari arah belakang dan menyentuh pundak baekhyun, merasa seseorang menepuknya dan menyebut namanya baekhyun langsung berbalik dan wajahnya langsung menegang dan nampak terlihat gugup

"a a anyeong sunbae" ucap baekhyun sedikit terbata

"aish sudah berapa kali aku bilang panggil oppa jangan sunbae" ucap chanyeol sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya

"oh nde oppa" ucap baekhyun malu-malu tanpa melihat chanyeol

"kau sendiri?tidak bersama luhan?" tanya chanyeol saat melihat baekhyun hanya sendiri

"luhan oenni sedang membeli bubble tea"

"oh kajja kita masuk" ajak chanyeol yang diangguki oleh baekhyun dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke dalam sekolahnya.

.

.

Sruuuuup sruuup

Luhan nampak bersemangat menyeruput bubble tea taro dalam genggamannya, jam menunjukan pukul 07.00 pagi namun entah kenapa pedagang bubble tea disini terlihat buka 24 jam karena sepagi ini kedainya sudah buka

"ruru" teriak kyungsoo di belakang luhan yang hampir mendekati gerbang sekolahnya, luhan langsung membalikan badannya dan tersenyum kea rah kyungsoo

"aishh kyung jangan panggil aku ruru"gerutu luhan saat kyungsoo sudah berada di sampingnya

"weo" tanya kyungsoo polos kepada luhan

"aishhh kyungi yeoppo, aku luhan dan kalaupun kau ingin memanggil nama depanku saja panggil aku lulu bukan ruru arra" ucap luhan

"shireo panggilan itu lucu ruru" ucap kyungsoo cuek dan berjalan meninggalkan luhan.

Luhan langsung mengejar kyungsoo, tepat setelah keduanya memasuki gerbang terlihat dua mobil sport berbeda warna memasuki sekolahnya dan tak lama terlihat gerombolan yeoja mendekati mobil tersebut dengan teriakan-teriakanya

"aish mulai lagi" ucap luhan malas

"hmmmm" ucap kyungsoo menimpali ucapan luhan.

Terlihat sehun dan kai turun dari mobil sport masing-masing lalu berjalan melewati gerombolan yang menurut sehun snagat tidak penting dan sangat berisik. Namun tepat sebelum mereka meninggalkan gerombolan tersebut sehun memicingkan matanya kea rah kanan dan melihat luhan yang memandangnya malas dan langsung berjalan dengan kyungsoo.

Sehun langsung berjalan kea rah luhan dan diikuti oleh kai

"hei yeoja aneh" ucap sehun tepat disebelah luhan yang membuat kedua yeoja tersebut berhenti dari acara mari menuju kelas tersebut.

"wae? Sudah selesai dengan acara jumpa fans mu itu" ucap luhan sinis

"kau nampak tidak suka, weo kau cemburu?" tanya sehun dengan sedikit berbisik di telinga luhan, reflek luhan langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sehun

"aishh dasar manusia es, tidak ada untungnya aku cemburu denganmu dasar manusia sombong tidak berekpersi" umpat luhan pergi dengan menarik kyungsoo.

Kai hanya cengo melihat luhan yang mengomel entah karena apa dan memperhatikan luhan yang dengan teganya menarik malaikatnya

"ya oh sehun apa yang kau ucapkan pada rusa galak itu?" ucap kai mendekati sehun

"anio" ucap sehun berlalu meninggalkan kai dengan tangan yang dimasukan ke dalam kedua saku celananya

"aish dasar albino" umpat kai langsung mengejar sehun

.

.

Saat ini keadaan kelas luhan nampak tenang di depan terlihat ahn seongsangnim tengah berdiri di depan semua anak-anaknya, namun nampaknya sang guru tidak berniat untuk mengajar kali ini karena tidak terlihat ahn songsaengnim membawa peralatan mengajarnya

"baiklah anak-anak kali ini ibu tidak akan mengajar karena aka nada rapat maka ibu hanya akan memberikan pengumuman untuk liburan musim panas taun ini"

"yeaaay" sorak sorai nampak terdengar dan sedikit membuat gaduh kelas tersebut

"tenang semuanya" seketika kelas sepi saat sang guru berteriak

"baiklah persiapkan diri kalian untuk persiapan liburan kita kali ini" setelah selesai mengucapkannya ahn songsengnim langsung keluar kelas.

"hmmm aku tidak sabar untuk segera berlibur" ucap luhan dengan menyandarkan punggungnya ke bangku.

"aku tahu kau memang malas, dan kerjaanmu hanya main saja" ucap chanyeol yang duduk di depan luhan dan kyungsoo.

"aish kau ini" ucap luhan dengan menekuk mukanya.

"lu kudengar kita akan dicampurkan dengan kelas lain saat di camp nanti" ucap kyungsoo yang membuat chanyeol langsung memutar kursinya menghadap kedua temannya

"jinja?" ucap chanyeol yang diangguki oleh kyungsoo

Luhan memicingkan matanya saat melihat chanyeol bertanya dengan antusias, merasa luhan memperhatikannya dengan aneh chanyeol langsung merubah raut wajahnya dan bertanya dengan santainya

"weo? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya chanyeol

"kau keliahatn sangat senang dobi" ucap luhan menyelidiki

"aishh biasa saja" ucap chanyeol dan langsung membalikan kursinya kembali dan menghindari luhan yang terlihat akan mengatakan sesuatu lagi.

.

.

Sehun dan kai sepeti biasanya mereka berdua tengah duduk di pinggir lapangan basket dan memperhatikan ketiga orang yang tengah bercengkrama di taman tepat disamping lapangan basket.

.

.

.

"pagi appa, pagi omma" ucap baekhyun menghampiri sang omma dan appa yang tengah duduk di meja makannya.

"pagi sayang" ucap sang appa

"oh kau sudah siap?mana oennimu?" ucap omma xi saat melihat sehun sudah menggendong ranselnya untuk acara camp musim panas tahun ini.

"molla omma" ucap baekhyun dan langsung menyeruput susu putihnya

Tap tap tap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki cepat menuruni tangga, seperti biasa putrid sulung keluarga xi ini selalu nampak repot dan terburu-buru

"pagi omma appa" ucap luhan dan langsung duduk disamping baekhyun dan menaruh ranselnya di samping kursinya.

"pagi sayang" ucap omma dan appa xi

Setelah selesai menyelesaikan sarapannya kini luhan dan baekhyun tengah berada di dalam mobil mewahnya dimana mereka menuju sekolahnya dan diantarkan oleh sang appa. Mobil yang ditumpangi oleh keluarga xi sudah terparkir di depan gerbang SOPA sekolah kedua putrinya

"jja hati-hati kalian berdua nde?" ucap sang appa saat kedua putri cantiknya berdiri di samping mobilnya

"nde appa, appa hati-hati di jalan pai pai" ucap luhan dan baekhyun lalu keduanya berjalan memasuki sekolahnya. Saat di dalam terlihat murid-murid yang tengah berkumpul di lapangan dengan tas di belakang mereka masing-masing, luhan langsung menuju gerombolan kelasnya dan begitu pula dengan baekhyun.

"ruru kau sudah sampai" ucap kyungsoo langsung menarik tangan luhan untuk berdiri di sebelahnya

"tumben kau tidak telat" ucap chanyeol yang langsung di deathglare oleh luhan

.

.

Perjalanan liburan musim panas kali ini dirasakan sangat berbeda dimana luhan beserta teman-temannya tengah berada di salah satu bus yang anggotanya di acak dengan kelas lain dan sialnya luhan bergabung dengan kelasnya sehun. Luhan duduk dengan kyungsoo sedangkan chanyeol tepat di depannya namun berbeda dengan sehun dan kai yang duduk di kursi samping luhan.

Sesekali sehun melirik kea rah gadis yang dari tadi mengoceh dengan teman mata bulatnya tersebut, karena merasa terganggu akhirnya sehun mengeluarkan earphonenya dan memasangkan di kedua telinganya menikmati alunan music di dalamnya.

dua jam sudah perjalan dari seoul menuju tempat wisata. Saat ini semua siswa menuruni bus dengan membawa perlengkapan masing massing. Jumlah siswa yang berada di SOPA cukup banyak sehingga membuat mereka menjadi rombongan dengan menggunakan bus yang lumayan banyak. Baekhyun yang baru saja turun langsung berlari menuju bus oenninya sebenarnya tujuan baekhyun selain bertemu oenninya tentu saja bertemu pangeran pujaannya yang menjabat sebagai sahabat oenninya.

"eonni" teriak baekhyun saat melihat luhan tengah menyandar pada dada chanyeol sebelah kiri dan kanannya jelas ada kyungsoo.

"oh baekki" ucap luhan

"anyyeong kyungi oenni chan oppa"

"annyeong baekki" ucap kyungsoo dan chanyeol bersamaan

Saat tengah asik menikmati istirahatnya dari perjalanan jauhnya tiba-tiba suara microphone berdenging yang membuat mereka menghentikan aktifitas mereka

"cek,,,cekk cekkkk"

"baiklah anak-anak sekarang saatnya kalian memasuki villa masing-masing, villa diisi berdasarkan bus, baik pria maupun wanita akan satu villa namun kalian akan berbeda kamar arra!" ucap kang songsaengnim

"ndeeeeee" koor seluruh murid dan mereka langsung bergegas menuju villa mereka masing-masing.

Saat luhan dan kyungsoo tengah mencari kamarnya dan akhirnya mereka menentukan salah satu kamar yang berada di lantai dua sebelah pojok kanan, saat luhan akan menyentuh gagang pintu namun terlihat tangah seputih susu mendahuluinya yang mmebuat luhan langsung menoleh ke sampingnya

"yak apa yang kau lakukan manusia es" teriak luhan sambil menyingkirkan tangan sehun

"ck, ini kamar ku" ucap sehun santai

"aissh kau tidak lihat aku berada di depan kamar ini lebih dulu"

"ani, awas kau" ucap sehun

"aishhh-" belum sempat luhan mengumpat terdengar suara di sebelah kamarnya

"oh sehun sii kais ii kalian belum dapat kamar?" tanya chanyeol yang beru saja membuka kamarnya yang berada di samping kamar luhan dan sehun perebutkan

"oh kau sendiri?" tanya kai

"nde!kajja"

"kajjja" teriak kai dan memasuki kamar chanyeol

"oh sehunie kajja, sudah biarkan saja kamar itu untuk dua princess ini" ucap kai di depan pintu kamar chanyeol dan mengerlingkan sebelah matanya kea rah kyungsoo. Sehun langsung berjalan melewati luhan dan masuk ke kamar sebelahnya.

"aishh dasar manusia datar tembok menyebalkan" umpat luhan masih betah berdiri di depannya.

Kyungsoo langsung berjalan mendekati luhan dan membuka pintu kamarnya

'kajja ruru kita masuk"

.

.

Liburan kali ini memang tidak memiliki konsep lagi pula mereka hanya menikmati liburan selama tiga hari dua malam saja, sisanya setelah mereka pulang akan dihabiskan secara bebas. Cuaca sore sangat indah saat ini dan hampir semua siswa sudah berada di pantai menikmati sore hari yang indah dan tidak terelakan para yeoja memakai pakaian yang sexy dan mini yang membuat para namja ngiler tanpa berkedip.

Luhan kyungsoo dan baekhyun tengah berkumpul di kamar luhan, ketiganya nampak bingung untuk keluar karena saat ini mereka hanya menggunakan hotpants dan kaos tanpa lengan yang cukup ngetat di tubuh mereka, satu sisi mereka sungguh ingin ke pantai namun disisi lain mereka malu akan pakaian mereka karena mereka tidak pernah memamerkan tubuh mereka sampai seperti itu, selain rok sekolah yang di atas lutut dan baju sekolah yang pas badan.

"oenni aku ingin berenang" rengek baekhyun

"nde baekki tapi aku malu"ucap kyungsoo

"aishh biarkan saja toh ini kan di pantai sudah biasa memakai pakaian seperti ini" keluh baekhyun, sebenarnya baekhyun sudah biasa memakai pakaian seperti ini, dia tidak seperti kedua oenninya yang cukup katro menurutnya.

"aissshh kajja oenni" ucap baekhyun sambil menarik kedua oenninya. Kyungsoo dan luhan hanya pasrah di tarik oleh kyungsoo sampai akhirnya mereka terdorong keluar kamarnya dan betapa kagetnya luhan saat melihat sehun dan kai beserta chanyeol yang baru keluar kamarnya juga.

Kai dan chanyeol memandang ketiga wanita di depan dengan tatapan kaget kagum dan lapar, namun berbeda dengan sehun yang hanya melihat datar kea rah mereka terutama luhan.

"wooow daebakk kalian sungguh sexy" ucap kai tanpa melepas pandangannya dari kyungsoo, merasa diperhatikan oleh tatapan mesum membuat kyungsoo langsung berjalan meninggalkan semuanya dan diikuti oleh baekhyun.

Kai dan chanyeol langsung menyusul keduanya dan sehun mengikuti dari belakangnya, namun belum sempat sehun berjalan langkahnya terhenti dan kembali melirik luhan yang masih berdiri dengan menundukan kepalanya

"tetaplah di dekatku, jangan pergi jauh" ucap sehun datar yang membuat luhan menengokan kepalanya dan menatap sehun dengan wajah bingungnya. Mengerti akan tatapan luhan sehun langsung mengeluarkan suaranya

"kau akan menjadi tunanganku aku di suruh menjagamu" ucap sehun final dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan luhan yang sungguh tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh sehun.

"asiih apa sih maksud manusia e situ" gerutu luhan dan langsung berjalan menuju sehun

Semuanya nampak asik bermain dengan air dan menikmati suasana sore di pantai ini, sehun hanya duduk memperhatikan orang-orang di depannya namun tatapannya lebih terfokus pada gadis yang tengah bercanda dengan kedua temannya dan dongsaengnya, sejujurnya sehun mengakui sangat terkejut saat tadi melihat luhan keluar kamarnya dengan pakaian sangat sexy entah kenapa dia merasa tidak suka, sehun hanya memperhatikan keempatnya sampai akhirnya matanya semakin menyipit kala melihat dua namja yang semakin mendekati mereka dan terlihat tangan sang namja yang siap bergerayang mencari kesempatan dalam keadaan yang ramai ini, melihat itu semua entah kenapa sehun menjadi panas dan tidak suka, dengan cepat sehun bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri luhan, bahkan sehun tidak memperdulikan kai yang berteriak dan mengikutinya dari belakang

Grep

tangan luhan di tarik sehun dan dengan tidak elitnya luhan tertarik dan menabarak dada bidang sehun, melihat itu semua orang yang ada disekelilingnya hanya diam dan lelaki yang hendak mengarahkan tangannya kea rah bokong sintal luhan pun nampak shock dan hanya diam

"aishhh apa yang kau lakukan" ucap luhan mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan sehun, namun sehun semakin mengeratkan gengganamannya dan berbalik menarik luhan, namun belum beberapa langkah sehun berhenti dan melirik kea rah dua lelaki tadi

"jaga tangan kalian dan jangan berani menyentuhnya" ucap kai dingin dan dapat membuat aura sekitarnya langsung berubah menjadi hening dan dingin,

"kalian jaga kyungsoo dan baekhyun" ucap sehun kembali dan langsung menarik luhan ke pinggir pantai, luhan terus meronta dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan sehun yang cukup menciptakan tanda merah pada pergelangan tangannya.

"aishhh sehun lepaskan sakiit" ucap luhan dan tanpa digubris oleh sehun sampai akhirnya sehun membating luhan ke hadapannya dan membuat luhan membentur pohon kelapa yang berada di belakngnya

"awww" ringis luhan merasakan ngilu pada pungunngnya, dan luhan merasa tangannya terlepas dan luhan langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan marah pada sehun

"yak oh sehun apa yang kau lakukan kenapa kau menarik tanganku dan kenapa kau menyudutkanku ada apa dengan mu oh?" tanya luhan dengan nafas terengah-engah menahan emosinya.

"kau merasa sexy oh?" tanya sehun datar dan mengungkung luhan diantara tubuhnya dan pohon kelapa di belakang luhan, kedua tangan sehun ditempatkan disamping kepala luhan.

"apa maksudmu oh?"

"aku tidak suka kau memakai pakaian seperti ini" ucap sehun dingin yang membuat luhan semakin geram

"apa alasanmu tidak menyukainya, sekalipun aku tidak memakai baju itu bukan urusanmu"ucap luhan semakin naik pitam dan sehun mendengar jawaban luhan menggertakan rahangnya dan tanpa piker panjang sehun meraup bibir luhan

Chup

Sehun menekan bibir luhan dan langsung memejamkan matanya, luhan memelototkan matanya saat sehun meraup bibirnya, dapat luhan rasakan sehun semakin menekan bibirnya menghisap bibir atas dan bawahnya dengan penuh nafsu dan sedikit kasar, luhan hanya diam bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan melihat luhan yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kagetnya, sehun menyentuh bibir bawah luhan dengan sexy,

"aku tidak suka karena kau adalah calon tunangan dan calon istriku"

Chup

Kembali sehun meraup bibir luhan setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, luhan yang mendengar pernyataan sehun langsung memelotokan matanya kembali jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, dan tanpa terasa luhan membalas pagutan sehun dan menutup matanya menikmati apa yang sedang dilakukan sehun padanya sekarang

.

.

_Incheon airport_

Suasana bandara saat ini nampak lenggang mengingat hari ini bukanlah akhir pecan ataupun tanggal merah, terlihat dua orang berbeda gender tengah berjalan dengan menarik koper masing-masing ditangannya, terlihat sang pria nampak tampan dengan tinggi yang menjulang rambut blonde coat panjang yang membungkus tubuh tingginya dan kacamata hitam yang melekat menutupi kedua matanya.

Disampingnya terlihat gadis mungil yang hanya memiliki tinggi sebatas dada sang pria dengan dress putih selutut dengan rambut yang tergerai sepunggungnya nampak membuat si gadis terlihat sangat anggun dan lembut.

"yeobseo"

"…"

"nde aku sudah sampai"

Pip

Sambungan terputus oleh namja tinggi tersebut, senyuman terpatri di wajah tampannya namun berbeda dengan perempuan mungil yang berada di sampingya, wajahnya nampak murung dan matanya hanya tertuju ke depan saat melihat senyuman menghiasi wajah sang pria. Sang pria semakin merekahkan senyumannya saat dilihatnya pintu keluar semakin dekat

"I am coming"

**TBC**

**Anyyeong saya kembali,,maaf ya Cuma bisa ngasih cerita begini,, sorry kalo typonya makin betebaran, cerita makin absurd, makin lebay dan makin aneh, tapi saya tetep berharap kesediaan kalian semua untuk membaca dan meriview ff ini, sarannya tetep ditunggu chingu**

**Sekilas info. Kalau ada yang mau berteman boleh add akun IG saya: apriantipipit eheheee**

**Selamat tahun baru ya semuaaaaa**

**Please RnR ^^**

**See you next chapter**

**HunHan Story**


	4. Chapter 4

**MY ENEMY MY FIANCE**

Chapter 4

**HunHan**

**Rate T**

**Genderswitch**

**Romance/hurt/fluffy**

_**Cerita ini murni pemikiran saya, NO PLAGIAT jika ada yang merasa kemiripan atau kesamaan dengan ff lain saya mohon maaf, tapi jujur ini asli ide saya dan kepunyaan saya….**_

Luhan dan sehun nampak terdiam dengan keadaan yang nampak canggung keduanya duduk bersebelahan di pinggir pantai dan memandangi teman-temannya yang tengah asiik bermain air, luhan masih nampak bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi beberapa menit sebelumnya wajahnya langsung memerah membayangkan ciuman yang menurutnya sangat intim tadi,

Sebenarnya sehun sendiri tengah bingung dengan apa yang tadi di lakukannya, mendadak dirinya merasa panas saat melihat namja yang akan mendekati luhan dan tatapan-tatapan lapar lainnya. keduanya nampak terdiam masih dalam mode silent tanpa melakukan pergerakan sedikitpun sampai akhirnya kai menghampiri mereka

"oh sehunah kenapa kau hanya duduk saja? Oh luhan?" merasa ada yang menyapanya luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah kai, luhan hanya tersenyum membalas pertanyaan kai

"eiiiy apa yang kalian lakukan berdua oh?" tanya kai dengan nada jailnya, luhan langsung terlihat gugup dan langsung menjawab pertanyaan kai

"a a aku akan pergi"

"tetap diam" ucap sehun dingin menghentikan pergerakan luhan yang baru saja akan mengangkat bokong sexynya yang membuat kai melongo dibuatnya, entah kenapa saat ini luhan nampak jinak dan sangat mematuhi perkataan sehun

"ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya kai yang semakin bingung dengan dua orang di depannya, sehun yang tetap memandang ke depan dan luhan yang menundukan kepalanya.

"pergilah bermain kai" ucap sehun yang membuat kai makin mengangakan mulutnya, heran dengan teman es nya ini.

"ta-"

"jangan ganggu kami" ucap sehun memotong perkataan kai, melihat kelakuan teman sepopoknya ini kai mengerti kalau sehun tidak ngin di ganggu

"hahhh baiklah" kai langsung berbalik dan berlari menghampiri teman-temannya. Setelah kepergian kai luhan memberanikan diri menghadapkan wajahnya kea rah sehun, karena tidak ingin terjebak dalam keadaan yang sama

"aku akan pergi ke teman-temanku" ucap luhan dan hendak berdiri sebelum tangannya di cekal oleh sehun

"diamlah" merasa kesal karena perintah sehun yang nampak dingin membuat luhan mendadak naik pitam

"apa maksudmu oh?sedari tadi hanya memerintah dan menyuruhku diam" ucap luhan sedikit meninggikan suaranya

Dengan santai sehun membalas pertanyaan luhan "tapi kau menurutinya kan?" balas sehun yang membuat luhan semakin kesal dan langsung menghempaskan tangan sehun dan berdiri meninggalkan sehun

"aku membencimu oh sehun" ucap luhan sebelum melangkahkan kakinya dan langsung berlari kebelakang sehun entahlah luhan kesal dan hanya berlari tak tentu arah.

.

.

Tidak terasa acara liburan telah selesai dan saat ini mereka tengah mengemasi barang-barang mereka

"oenni aku lihat oenni tidak menikmati liburan ini"

Luhan hanya diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun, "iya lu kau sakit? Dan aku sering melihat kau bersama sehun" tanya kyungsoo yang membuat luhan semakin menekuk wajahnya

"jangan sebut nama itu" ucap luhan ketus dan dengan beringas menaruh barang-barangnya ke dalam tasnya. Kyungsoo dan baekhyun hanya melongo dan keduanya hanya melempar tatapan bingung dan mengangkat bahunya masing-masing.

Saat ini semua murid tengah berdiri di samping bus mereka masing-masing, guru pembimbing tengah mengabsen muridnya satu persatu untuk duduk di kursi bus, baekhyun tengah kembali bersama rombongannya yang berada di belakang bus luhan, sedari tadi baekhyun terus melongokan lehernya ke atas seperti jerapah, dia terus mencari seseorang di rombongan bus kakanya, tapi bukan luhan yang baekhyun liat melainkan seseorang lelaki yang berdiri di samping kakanya, baekhyun semakin memanjangkan lehernya karena banyaknya orang yang menghalangi dan postur tubuhnya yang mungil membuat dia harus bekerja keras, tengah asik menatapnya tiba-tiba saja mata baekhyun langsung melotot kala tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan lelaki yang tengah di pandanginya tersebut, baekhun langsung menundukan kepalanya dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya di antara kerumunan teman-temannya, mukanya memerah sungguh dia sangat malu kala dia ketahuan tengah memandangi pria tersebut.

Sementara itu chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumnya kala pandangannya melihat seseorang yang tengah memprhatikannya, dengan sengaja chanyeol menengokan kepalanya dan matanya langsung bertatapan dengan baekhyun, chanyeol dapat melihat baekhyun langsung menunduk dan menenggelamkan dirinya, chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu adik sahabatnya tersebut.

"yak park dobi andweoo" chanyeol terhenyak dan langsung memandang luhan yang tengah merengek kepadanya, chanyeol bingung ada apa dengan sahabatnya ini chanyeol menengokan kepalanya kesamping kiri dan matanya menyiratkan pertanyaan kepada sahabat mata bulatnya ini. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mengedikan bahunya, chanyeol kembali kepada luhan saat merasa luhan tengah menarik-narik jaketnya

"weo lu? Tanya chanyeol saat luhan tengah menekuk mukanya semakin dalam

"aku akan duduk dengan manusia es itu" ucap luhan yang membuat chanyeol langsung memandnag kea rah sehun yang tengah menyandar ke badan bus

"hahhaha jadi karena itu? Ya ampun memangnya kenapa lu?" tanya chanyeol dengan terus mentertawakan luhan. Luhan merasa kesal karena chanyeol terus mentertawakannya

"aku mau duduk denganmu saja dobi" ucap luhan yang merajuk seperti anak kucing

"anio chanyeol duduk denganku lulu" ucap kyungsoo memotong chanyeol yang hendak menjawab pertanyaan luhan

"kajja chan" ucap kyungsoo menarik tangan chanyeol menuju bus

"aishh kalian menyebalkan" ucap luhan kesal dan mengikuti kedua temannya.

Chanyeol dan kyungsoo duduk bersama dengan kyungsoo yang duduk di samping kaca, sedangkan luhan duduk besebrangan dengan mereka, dia duduk dekat dengan kaca dan dia dapat melihat baekhyun yang melambaikan tangannya dan langsung memasuki busnya

BRUK

Luhan langsung menoleh saat mendegar suara disampingnya dan dia menatap malas saat tahu sehun yang tengah duduk disampingnya

"berhenti menatapku" ucap sehun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponselnya

"aish siapa yang sedang menatapmu" ucap luhan dan langsung kembali menolehkan pandangannya kea rah kaca.

Kai yang duduk dibelakang kyungsoo langsung menelusupkan tangannya ke atas kepala kyungsoo dan mengusak rambut kyungsoo. Merasa ada yang memegang kepalanya kyungsoo langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke atas dan betapa kagetnya dia saat tahu siapa yang tengah memegang kepalanya, kyungsoo langsung menggeplak tangan kai dengan kencang membuat chanyeol langsung menoleh

"awwwww" kai meringis saat mendapat pukulan cantik dari kyungsoo, kyungsoo hanya mendengus kesal dan langsung memalingkan kepalanya kembali

"kau jahat sekali" ucap kai dan menangkupkan kepalanya di atas kursi kyungsoo

"kai, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya chanyeol mengadahkan kepalanya

"oh, chanyeol boleh aku duduk disitu, kita bertukar kursi" ucap kai dengan mengedipkan matanya, mendengar perkataan kai, kyungsoo langsung menoleh kea rah chanyeol dan dengan reflek langsung mengaitkan tangannya ke tangan chanyeol

"andweo, kau duduk denganku yeol, neo!duduk di tempatmu" ucap kyungsoo menoyor kepala kai, chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat kedua orang di sampingnya.

Perjalanan sudah menempuh sekitar 2 jam luhan sudah merasa bosan sedari tadi dia hanya diam dan sehun juga hanya diam mendengarkan music di kedua telinganya dengan mata terpejam, luhan menolehkan pandangannya kea rah kedua temannya, dan dapat luhan liat chanyeol dan kyungsoo nampak tertidur,

Hmmmmmmm

Luhan menghebuskan nafasnya dan dia mulai menyamankan posisinya dan matanya juga mulai terpejam.

PUK

Sehun membuka matanya saat merasakan sesuatu menimpa pundak sebelah kirinya, sehun menengokan kepalanya dan dapat sehun lihat wajah luhan yang menengadah ke arahnya dengan kedua mata terpejam, sehun diam mematung melihat pemadangan di depanya, bibir merah mungil yang selalu cemberut atau ngomel tersebut diam tertutup rapat dan dapat sehun lihat betapa merahnya bibir tersebut, sehun membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika dia mencicipinya, tanpa disadari sehun mengangkat tangannya dan jarinya menyentuh bibir manis tersebut, sehun terus mengelus bibir luhan sampai terdengar lenguhan dari luhan, sehun langsung menurunkan tangannya dan dia mulai pura-pura memejamkan matanya. Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang melihat mereka dan dia menyunggingkan senyumnya.

.

.

.

Liburan telah selesai dan semua siswa SOPA tengah bersiap-siap menuju kelas mereka, baekhyun tengah berjalan sendiri menuju kelasnya

"baekki" ucap seseorang yang membuat baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya

"o,,oppa" cicit baekhyun saat chanyeol sudah berada di hadapannya

"anyyeong, bagaimana liburanmu?"

"baik oppa" chanyeol dan baekhyun terdiam entah apa yang harus mereka ucapkan sampai akhirnya terdengar lengkingan seseorang

"park dobi"

Chanyeol dan baekhyun menengokan kepala mereka dan terlihatlah manusia yang menyerupai rusa tengah berlari kea rah mereka, dan sesampainya dia langsung menerjang tubuh chanyeol

Bruk

"dobi bogoshipo" ucap luhan dengan lebay

"aishh kita baru bertemu kemarin lu" ucap chanyeol dan langsung melepaskan tangan luhan, melihat itu semua baekhyun hanya tersenyum maklum akan tingkah sang kaka.

"oh baekki" ucap luhan dan langsung merangkul pundak sang adik, belum sempat luhan dan yang lainnya melangkah

"kau berisik" ucap sehun tepat disamping mereka dengan kai disampingnya

"yak manusia es apa maksud mu?" ucap luhan dan sedikit berteriak kea rah sehun, melhat akan terjadinya peperangan diantara sehun dan luhan lantas chanyeol berinisiatif membawa luhan lebih dulu

"lu kajja kyungsoo sudah menunggu" ucap chanyeol dan menarik tangan luhan lalu sedikit melirik sehun dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"oppa anyyeong, maafkan oenni" ucap baekhyun kepada sehun, dan sehun langsung menyadari bahwa sedari tadi calon adik iparnya itu berada disampingnya

"oh, gwenchana, cepat masuk kelasmu" titah sehun dan baekhyun langsung menganggukan kepalanya dan langsung beranjak menuju kelasnya.

.

.

"hun sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan manusia rusa itu?" tanya kai kepada sehun, keduanya saat ini tengah berada di lapangan basket tempat favorit keduanya,

"apa maksudmu"

"ku lihat kau sering memperhatikan luhan, dank au nampak sering berinteraksi dengannya"

"kau akan tahu nanti" ucap sehun lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

.

.

Kris tengah menikmati makan siangnya dalam diam, didepannya terlihat seorang gadis yang juga tengah menikmati makanan di depannya, perjalannya dari kanada seminggu lalu membuat dia harus beristirahat dan baru kali ini dia bisa keluar,

"kenapa hanya mengaduk makananmu?" tanya kris, suho gadis yang berada tepat di depan kris mendongakan kepalanya dan tersenyum ke arahnya

"gwenchana" ucapnya dan kembali mengaduk makananya

"aku akan ke SOPA kau akan ikut?"

"oh, kau mau ke sekolah kita dulu? Aku mau" ucap suho riang, sudah lama semenjak mereka lulus, sudah hampir 4 tahun mereka tidak melihat sekolahnya, dan suho sungguh merindukan sekolahnya.

"habiskan makanannmu lalu kita kesana" suho mengangguk dan langsung memasukan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

.

.

Luhan tengah berjalan menuju perpustakaan dengan beberapa buku ditangannya, beberapa hari lalu dia meminjam buku yang cukup banyak untuk tugas sekolahnya bersama chanyeol dan kyungsoo, dan saat ini adalah tugasnya untuk mengembalikan buku-buku tersebut. Luhan terus berjalan menuju perpustakaan tanpa dia sadari seseorang memperhatikannya

Sehun tengah berjalan meninggalkan kai di lapangan basket, dan saat dia akan berbelok menuju kelasnya sehun melihat seseorang tengah berjalan dari arah berlawanan dengan buku yang lumayan cukup banyak, setelah memperhatikan cukup lama sehun tahu siapa orang tersebut, dan tidak disadari olehnya bibirna terangkat dan mulutnya sedikit berbisik

"luhan"

Luhan memasuki perpustakaan dan satu persatu dia memasukan buku-buku yang dipenjamnya sesuai tempatnya, tepat di buku terakhir yang dipegangnya luhan menatap buku tersebut dan kembali wajahnya mendongak ke atas dimana letak buku-buku lain yang mirip dengan buku yang dipegangnya berada, dia sedikit meringis saat melihat ke atas, luhan tidak sampai untuk menaruh buku tersebut di atas, namun luhan terus mencoba dan sedikit luhan meloncat namun tetap buku tersebut belum tersimpan, sampai akhirnya luhan merasakan seseorang membantunya dan meletakan buku tersebut, luhan merasa senang dan dia langsung berbalik namun luhan langsung terdiam saat menyadari siapa yang tengah membantunya.

Entah kenapa luhan mendadak diam dan apa yang terjadi jantungnya kembali berdetak tak karuan, saat ini wajahnya bertatapan langsung dengan wajah sehun, bahka hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan dan dapat luhan rasakan hembusan nafas sehun yang hangat menyapa kulitnya, luhan semakin salah tingkah saat sehun hanya diam dalam posisinya, dan tanpa di suruh wajah luhan merona.

Sehun yang memperhatikan luhan yang nampak lucu dan imut berates kali lipat untuk mempertahankan ekpresinya agar tetap datar dan tidak tersenyum di depan rusa tersebut, sehun mengangkat tangannya dan membelai pipi sebelah kanan luhan dimana aksinya tersebut membuat luhan menegang

"a aa apa yang kau lakukan" ucap luhan terbata

"ani" ucap sehun singkat dan perlahan sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, melihat aksi sehun entah kenapa luhan secara reflek memejamkan kedua matanya, tangannya tepat berada di depan dadanya dan saling meremat, melihat luhan yang menutup kedua matanya sehun menyunggingkan senyumannya dan semakin memajukan wajahnya sampai akhirnya

KRIIIIIIIIIING

Bel istirahat berbunyi dan membuat luhan langsung membuka matanya dan reflek langsung mendorong dada sehun kebelakang, luhan terlihat gugup wajahnya dia tundukan dan luhan langsung pergi meninggalkan sehun, entah kemana luhan yang galak dan bawel saat ini, sungguh luhan sendiri bingung dengan apa yang dirasakannya.

Luhan berjalan keluar sekolah dengan memegangi dadanya dan terus berjalan dengan menunduk sampai akhirnya

Bruk

"Awww"

Luhan langsung tersadar dan meringis saat pantatnya mencium lantai dibawahnya

"gwenchana" seseorang menyapa luhan dan menyodorkan tangannya tepat di depan luhan, luhan langsung menengokan kepalanya dan dapat luhan lihat seseorang yang tingginya mirip dengan sehun dan chanyeol hanya saja wajahnya lebih terlihat sedikit kebarat-baratan.

"heii gwenchana?" tanya kris saat dia tidak mendapat respon dari luhan

"oh gwenchana" ucap luhan dan langsung berdiri tanpa menerima uluran tangan kris.

"hai aku kris aku alumni sekolah ini" ucap kris saat melihat luhan sudah berdiri, luhan sedikit berjenggit saat tahu orang di depannya adalah sunbaenya

"oh, anyyeong sunbae" ucap luhan dan langsung membungkukan tubuhnya

"oh anyyeong, apa kau murid disini?" tanya kris

Luhan langsung memutar bola matanya saat mendengar pertanyaan kris,

"tentu saja sunabenim, tidak mungkin aku berada disini dengan seragam ini kalau aku bukan siswi disini" ucap luhan yang ditanggapi dengan kekehan oleh kris

"oh kenalkan aku kris"menyodorkan kembali tangannya kea rah luhan

"luhan, xi luhan" ucap luhan dan menyambut uluran tangan kris

.

.

Suho tengah menikmati pemandangan di sekitarnya, tadi saat sampai di sekolahnya suho meminta ijin untuk ke toilet kepada kris dan menyuruh kris terlebih dahulu menghampiri guru mereka, dan sekarang suho tengah berjalan menuju ruang guru mereka dan dalam perjalannanya suho melewati taman dan beberapa kelas yang dulu dia tempati, senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya saat ini

"hmmm suasananya tidak berubah" ucap suho dan kembali melanjutkan perjalannya, matanya bergerak dengan lincah tanpa melewatkan sedikitpun pemandangan di depannya, sampai akhirnya suho berhenti dan matanya terbelalak saat melihat seseorang tengah berjalan menuju arahnya dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celananya, suho semakin menampakan wajah terkejutnya saat matanya bertatapan dengan mata orang tersebut, tangannya mencengkram erat tali tas disampingnya saat orang tersebut berhenti beberapa meter di depan suho dan keduanya saling menatap dengan tatapan berbeda arti

"se sesehun"

**TBC**

**Anyyeong, aku datang dengan chapter 4….**

**Bagaimana ceritanya maaf ya Cuma ini yang keluar dari otak saya,,hehhe saya harap tidak terlalu mengecewakan…**

**Terima kasih buat semuanya yang udah mau mampir baca ff ini,, makasih semua review dan dukungannya….**

**Di tunggu terus ya kesediannya untuk mengisi kotak review di bawah ini….hhehehhe**

**RnR**

**HunHan Story**


	5. Chapter 5

**MY ENEMY MY FIANCE**

**Chapter 5**

**HunHan**

**Rate T**

**Genderswitch/romance/fluffy?**

_**Cerita ini murni atas pemikiran saya sendiri tidak ada plagiat atau hal lainnya, jadi jika ada kesamaan dan kemiripan lainnya saya mohon maaf.**_

Suho merasakan lidahnya kelu hanya satu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya saat melihat seseorang di depannya

"se sehun" sekali lagi suho bercicit nama sehun, pandangannya tidak lepas dari sehun yang berada di depannya menunggu reaksi yang akan diberikan oleh pemuda albino tersebut. Namun sehun hanya diam tidak mengeluarkan reaksi apapun sampai akhirnya terdengar teriakan dibelakangnya

"sehunn"

SEHUN POV

Ada apa dengan diriku, semakin hari perasaanku semakin aneh ditambah kejadian di perpustakaan tadi sungguh jantungku tidak dapat di ajak berkompromi jika dekat dengan rusa nakal tersebut

Untung aku dapat mendatarkan wajahku sehingga dia tidak dapat tahu apa yang tengah kurasakan, wah nampaknya aku seperti orang gila pemandangan di lorong ini nampak indah entahlah mood ku mendadak sangat baik. Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju teman-temanku di kantin, namun sejurus kemudian aku melihat seseorang yang nampaknya aku kenali, aku terus berjalan sampai akhirnya aku bisa melihat dengan pasti wajah nya,

Wajah itu wajah yang selalu ku rindukan wajah yang membuatku merasakan bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan dan di tolak. Aku tak bereaksi apapun saat berhadapan dengannya aku melihat dia begitu gugup dan kaget bertemu denganku

"se sehun"

Kudengar dia menyebut namaku, sungguh suara itu suara yang selalu membuatku tersenyum, suara itu suara yang sudah lama tidak pernah aku dengar di telingaku

"se sehun"

Sekali lagi aku mendengarnya menyebut namaku, aku bingung dengan apa yang akan aku lakukan, belum sempat aku mengeluarkan kata-kata, suara seseorang terdengar dibelakangku

"sehun"

SEHUN POV END

PUK

Sehun menengokan kepalanya kea rah samping saat seseorang menepuk bahunya dan dia tahu siapa orang yang menepuk bahunya dapat sehun kenali dari suaranya yang berteriak barusan

"oh wae?" tanya sehun singkat tanpa merubah raut wajahnya

"anio hanya ingin memanggilmu saja, habisnya kau diam saja seperti patung selamat datang" ucap luhan cuek

"aish dasar rusa jelek, kau berisik" ucap sehun dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan luhan, melihat sehun melangkahkan kakinya luhan bergegas menyusul sehun dengan wajah cemberutna

"yak dasar manusia albino" ucap luhan dan langsung berlari mendahului sehun.

Selama sehun dan luhan asik saling adu mulut tanpa mereka sadari-oh mungkin lebih tepatnya tanpa luhan sadari sedari tadi sepasang mata bulat menatap mereka, sedikit senyuman suho sunggingkan saat melihat luhan yang tengah meledek kea rah sehun, namun senyuman suho memudar saat sehun beralih ke arahnya dan berjalan meninggalkan luhan, bahkan saat melewati dirinya sehun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dan terus berjalan lurus tanpa menghiraukan suho.

.

.

Luhan langsung duduk di kursinya bersama chanyeol, dia nampak terengah-engah akibat berlari tadi mendahului sehun

"lu kau kenapa?" tanya chanyeol disampingnya

"anio aku hanya cape"

"aku tahu lu, makanya aku bertanya karena aku melihat kau nampak kelelahan"

"hehehhhe anio" ucap luhan cuek dan meletakan kepalanya di atas meja, chanyeol menatap aneh kepada sahabatnya ini dia hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya saat kyungsoo membalikan badannya menghadap mereka.

Saat menikmati istirahatnya dan menetralkan nafasnya tiba-tiba mata luhan membesar saat melihat sehun tengah berdiri di pintu kelasnya, dengan cepat luhan langsung membalikan kepalanya kea rah berlawanan, chanyeol yang melihatnya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah pintu, namun yang chanyeol lihat adalah gadis manis nan mungil yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya,

"anyyeong baek" sapa chanyeol dan dibalas dengan senyuman manis oleh baekhyun

"oh, oenni weo?apa dia sakit?" tanya baekhyun pada saat sampai di kursi luhan dan chanyeol

"oenni mu aneh dari tadi baek" ucap kyungsoo

"lu kau kenapa baekhyun mencarimu" ucap chanyeol sambil mencolek bahu luhan, mendengar baekhyun mencarinya lantas luhan langsung membalikan kepalanya dan luhan langsung menegakan tubuhnya

"oh baekki?" ucap luhan heran yang membuat tiga orang yang memperhatikannya mengernyitkan kening mereka bingung

"nde, oenni ada apa denganmu, kau nampak aneh melihat ku"

"oh anio, ada apa mencari ku baek?"

"oenni umma menelponku karena hp oenni tidak bisa di hubungi, umma bilang kau harus pulang dengan sehun oppa" dengan lancarnya baekhyun mengatakan maksud kedatangannya tanpa memperdulikan ekpresi ketiga orang disekitarnya baekhyun tersenyum dan berpamitan ke kelasnya.

"jelaskan lu" ucap chanyeol yang diangguki oleh kyungsoo, luhan hanya menghela nafasnya dan berpikir mungkin ini sudah waktunya kedua sahabatnya tahu masalahnya

"baiklah"

Luhan menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada dirinya dan sehun, chanyeol dan kyungsoo yang menjadi pendengar setianya hanya mampu membulatkan mata mereka,

"kau serius lu?" tanya chanyeol masih dengan wajah oon nya

"begitulah, ah jangan sampai berita ini terdengar keluar" chanyeol dan kyungsoon hanya menganggukan kepala mereka.

.

.

Bruk

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke kursi sampingnya dimana luhan tengah duduk dengan nafas terengah-engah, sehun menunggu luhan beberapa meter dari sekolahnya, karena mereka masih belum mau semua orang disekolahnya mengetahui hubungan mereka,

Sehun melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah luhan keduanya diam tanpa ada yang mau memulai percakapan satu sama lain, sampai akhirnya mobil sehun berhenti karena terkena lampu merah, luhan tengah asik memandang keluar jendela namun beberapa saat luhan mengeluarkan suaranya yang dapat di dengar oleh sehun

"oh bukankah itu sunbae di sekolah" ucap luhan dan sehun langsung mengikuti kemana arah pandang luhan, disebarang sana terlihat kris tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di samping mobilnya.

Sehun langsung melebarkan matanya saat tahu siapa yang luhan maksud dan sehun samakin melebarkan matanya dan tangannya mencengkram stir saat melihat seorang gadis menghampiri kris dari dalam supermarket, dengan sekali tancap sehun langsung menginjak gas mobilnya saat lampu berubah hijau

"yak oh sehun tidak bisakah kau pelan-pelan" luhan memekik saat sehun menyalip beberapa mobil yang ada di depannya. Mendengar teriakan luhan sehun menormalkan kembali mobilnya, entahlah sehun bingung dengan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"kau mengenalnya?" tanya sehun to the point, luhan yang tidak mengerti langsung mengarahkan pandanganya kepada sehun dan matanya mengerjap dengan imutnya

"kau mengenalnya?"

"oh nugu?" tanya luhan masih dengan tatapan polosnya

"lupakan" ucap sehun acuh yang membuat luhan menggeram

"yak kau ini selalu seenaknya, siapa yang kau maksud" luhan menahan emosi dengan mengatakannya

"kajja" sehun membuka sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari dalam mobil, luhan hanya bengong melihat tingkah pria disampingnya ini,

"yak!"

Belum sempat luhan berteriak pintu mobilnya terbuka dan sehun membungkukan badannya kea rah luhan lalu berbisik di depan wajah luhan

"kita sudah sampai"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya dan langsung menengokan kepalanya kesamping dan benar saja rumahnya sudah ada di depan matanya, sehun tersenyum melihat luhan yang merona menahan malu, dan dengan santainya sehun berjalan mendahului luhan.

"aku pulang" teriak luhan dan langsung di sambut oleh nyonya xi

"kau sudah pulang?"

"anyyeong omonim" sapa sehun dan menundukan kepalanya

"oh anyyeong sehuna, oh baekki eodiga?"

"oh, dia bilang akan pulang dengan temannya omma"

"oh kajja kita makan siang dulu" ucap umma luhan dan menggiring sehun dan luhan ke meja makan. Selesai menyantap makanannya nyonya xi menggiring luhan dan sehun ke ruang tamu

"lu, kau ingat sepupu mu di korea?"

"nde weo omma?"

"ah rencananya omma ingin kau kesana semenjak kepindahan kita dua tahun yang lalu kau kan belum bertemu dengannya karena dia keburu ke luar negeri untuk kuliah, tadi bibi kim menelpon dan dia bilang oenni mu sudah pulang"

Mendengar penjelasan sang umma luhan langsung berbinar

"ah jinnja, aku merindukan oenni"

"nde umma menyuruh kau pulang dengan sehun untuk ke rumah bibi kim menemui oenni mu dan mengantarkan titipan umma" nyonya xi kemudian melirik ke arah sehun yang hanya terdiam memperhatikan kedua wanita cantik di depannya

"kau mau mengantar luhan sehuna?" tanya mrs xi yang membuat sehun langsung memalingan tatapannya ke arah calon mertuanya ini

"oh nde omonim"

"cha cepat kau pergi ke rumah oennimu" titah mrs xi

"oh umma aku belum ganti baju" protes luhan

"tidak usah kan sehun juga tidak ganti baju, kau ini cha pergi dan ini bingkisan untuk bibi mu"

Luhan hanya merenggut sebal kepada umma nya yang seenak jidatnya menyuruhnya ke rumah bibinya dan tanpa diijinkan mengaganti seragam sekolahnya.

"hei jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu"

"weo" ucap luhan yang sebal dan semakin menekuk wajahnya berjalan menuju mobil sehun

" sudah lah jangan selalu mengerucutkan bibirmu"

"weeeeeeeeeee" ucap luhan semakin sebal

Tidak tahan dengan kelakuan gadis disampingnya akhirnya sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan menahan tangan luhan yang membuat luhan ikut terhenti. Luhan yang sebal akhirnya membalikan tubuhnya dan

CUP

Mata luhan melebar saat sehun menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibirnya, nafasnya tertahan dan matanya hanya mampu berkedip dan seluruh anggota tubuhnya seakan kaku dan mati rasa

"sudah kubilang jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu" ucap sehun cuek dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan luhan yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

Sehun berjalan menuju mobilnya dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya dan tangannya terangkat menuju dada sebelah kirinya sampai akhirnya sehun duduk dibelakang kemudi dan sehun menyadari bahwa luhan masih diam ditempatnya, pikiran jahilpun terlintas di pikirannya dan dengan tanpa berprikelaksonan sehun menekan kelakson mobil nya dengan kencang

TIIIIIIIN

"Aish kamjakia" luhan berjenggit dari tempatnya dan langsung membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan denagn menghentakan kakinya menuju mobil sehun. Sedangkan di dalam mobil sehun hanya terkikik melihat luhan.

.

.

Baekki" teriak chanyeol saat dirinya tengah berlari menuju halte dekat sekolah, baekhyun langsung berdiir dari duduknya dan tersenyum kea rah chanyeol

"oppa" ucap baekhyun malu-malu

"kau sudah lama?"

"anio oppa"

"apakah hari ini kita akan belajar di rumahmu?" tanya chanyeol

Baekhyun mengggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menundukannya juga

"anio kita ke perpustakaan pusat lagi ya oppa"

"hmmm, nde kajja" ucap chanyeol dan langsung menarik tangan baekhyun, sudah hampir beberapa bulan ini baekhyun meminta bantuan chanyeol untuk memberikannya pelajran tambahan karena dia mengalami beberapa kesulitan terutama di bidang matematika, namun baekhyun melakukannya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi dari oenninya karena dia tahu oenninya sangat berisik dan ember maka dari itu dia sembunyi sembunyi, sebenarnya bukan hanya untuk belajar ada maksud lain dari baekhyun, semenjak chanyeol di kenalakan oleh luhan dua tahun lalu saat mereka pindah dari cina dan luhan masuk SOPA saat itulah baekhyun menaruh perasaan lebih kepada teman oenninya itu, dan baekhyun bertekad untuk bisa ikut masuk di sekolah yang sama dengan mereka.

Mereka terus berjalan dengan tanpa sadar chanyeol terus mengegnggam tangan baekhyun, mereka sudah sampai dan hendak menyebrang chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya yang membuat baekhyun semakin merona di buatnya.

Saat mereka hendak menyebrang menunggu lampu berubah sebuah mobil melintas dimana di dalamnya terlihat kyungsoo yang tengah duduk manis di kursi penumpang

"oh bukankah itu yeolli dan baekki" cicit kyungsoo yang membuat kai yang sedang mengendarai mobilnya menoleh ke arahnya

"oh weo?" tanya kai

"anio" ucap kyungsoo ketus

Bagaimana bisa kyungsoo dan kai pulang bersamaan, sungguh sial menurut kyungsoo dimana saat pulang sekolah tadi luhan langsung di tarik paksa oleh sehun dan chanyeol yang mengatakan ada acara lain sehingga tidak bisa pulang bersama dengannya, alhasil kyungsoo pulang dengan sendiri dan sialnya saat tepat di ujung koridor kai melihat kyungsoo yang tengah berjalan sendirian dan dengan wajah penuh kemennagan kai menghampiri kyungsoo dan memaksa kyungsoo untuk pulang bersamanya dan hasilnya sampailah kyungsoo di mobil kai

"ishh kau ini terlihat semakin imut saat kau marah seperti itu" ucap kai menggoda

"aish berisik kau hitam"

Kai hanya tersenyum dan semakin gencar menjahili kyungsoo, entahlah kai merasa sangat bahagia saat melihat kyungsoo tertawa cemberut bahkan marah sekalipun

"kau cantik" ucap kai dan tetap memperhatikan pandangannya ke depan.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap jalanan di sampingnya sejujurnya saat ini kyungsoo tengah menyembunyikan rona merah pada pipinya.

.

.

Sehun dan luhan tengah dalam perjalanan menuju rumah bibi luhan

"kemana arahnya rusa" ucap sehun

"aishh jangan panggil aku rusa vampire!" ucap luhan kesal

"ya ya ya jadi kita kemana?"

"lurus saja nanti di depan belok kiri" ucap luhan dengan masih enggan menatap wajah sehun

'sepertinya aku mengenali jalan ini' batin sehun saat luhan memberitahukan jalan menuju rumah sodaranya.

Sehun terus melajukan mobilnya sesuai dengan pengarahan luhan, dan sehun semakin meyakinkan jalan yang sedang dilewatinya adalah jalan yang sama sampai akhirnya mereka memasuki sebuah gerbang perumahan elit di seoul

"kau yakin kita kesini?" tanya sehun memastikan

"nde, aku yakin"

"apa kau tidak salah?"

"aish kau ini. Ini kan rumah sodaraku tidak mungkin aku salah" ucap luhan kesal dan kembali menengokan wajahnya ke jendela mobil

"sehun berhenti"

Ckiiiiiiit

Sehun mendadak menginjak rem mobilnya saat luhan berteriak minta berhenti, dan tanpa sempat mengeluarkan umpatannya luhan sudah membuka seat beltnya dan langsung melesat keluar menuju taman di samping mobilnya, dan apa yang sehun lihat luhan tengah membeli buble tea.

Sehun terpaksa turun dan mengikuti luhan karena bagaimanapun sehun tidak ingin terjadi hal-hal aneh pada luhan. Sehun duduk di salah satu taman di samping penjual bubble tea di bawah pohon rindang yang sangat sejuk, melihat sehun disampingnya luhan langsung memesankan bubble tea coklat untuk sehun.

"jja" luhan menyodorkan satu bubble tea coklat kea rah sehun dan mereka berdua menikmati pemandangan taman dengan segelas bubble tea masing-masing

"jadi kau hampir membuat kita celaka hanya karena ini?" ucap sehun tanpa menoleh kea rah luhan.

"aish ini adalah minuman favoritku, dan aku pasti akan membelinya saat aku melihatnya" ucap luhan judes karena merasa sehun menyepelekan minuman kesuakaanya.

"arra aku juga menyukainya" ucap sehun dan langsung menengok kea rah luhan

Deg

Kembali kedua jantung tersebut berpacu dengan sangat cepat, sehun dan luhan saling memandang dan mengunci tatapan masing-masing. Seakan terhipnotis oleh kedua mata masing-masing tanpa disadari sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya menuju wajah luhan, semakin dekat,,dekat,,,dekat

PUK

"awww" ringis sehun memegang kepalanya saat sebuah bola mendarat mulus di atasnya, keduanya langsung tersadar dan menjauhkan wajah masing-masing dan mencari pelaku pelemparan bola tersebut sampai akhirnya terlihat dua bocah cilik berlari kea rah mereka

"oh mian hyung noona aku tidak sengaja menendangnya" ucap salah satu anak dan nampak menundukan kepelanya saat melihat tatapan sehun yang datar.

"kau menakutinya sehun" ucap luhan dan langsung berjongkok menghampiri kedua bocah tersebut

"gwenchana, lain kali berhati-hati ya" ucap luhan mengelus kedua kepala bocah tersebut

"nde noona gomawo"

Cup

Kedua bocah tersebut mencium pipi kiri dan kanan luhan lalu berlari meninggalkan sehun dan luhan.

Sehun hanya memperhatikan luhan yang tengah terkikik geli atas sikap kedua bocah tersebut.

"kau menyukai ciuman mereka" ucap sehun sekartis yang membuat luhan memalingkan wajahnya kea rah sehun

"aish kau ini, kajja kita lanjutkan ke rumah bibi" ucap luhan dan berjalan mendahului sehun, sebenarnya luhan masih malu mengingat kejadian sebelum adanya pelemparan bola.

Bruuum

Akhirnya sehun berhenti di salah satu rumah yang cukup besar dan mewah, sehun hanya diam dan memperhatikan bangunan di depannya, luhan sudah melepaskan seat belt nya dan tangah mengambil bingkisan yang di titipkan ummanya dengan menengok ke belakang, melihat gelagat luhan disampingnya sehun menengokan kepalanya dan wajahnya terlihat sedikit menegang saat melihat paha luhan yang terkpose semakin atas saat rok nya tertarik karena luhan menyamping dan menengok kebelakang, sehun menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah saat luhan semakin bergerak

"akhirnya"

Sehun langsung menengokan kepalanya saat luhan sudah duduk kembali ke kursinya dengan benar, sehun berusaha menenangkan degupan jantungnya dan menetralkan pikiran-pikiran anehnya.

"ah kajja kita turun" ucap luhan dan sehun kembali menahannya dan melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama yang membuat luhan jengah

"lu kau yakin ini rumahnya?"

"aish oh sehun kalau kau tidak mau ikut yasudah" ucap luhan kesal dan langsung keluar mobil meninggalkan sehun. Dengan sedikit terpaksa sehun langsung menyusul luhan.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Luhan memencet bel dengan penuh semangat dan senyuman tidak luntur dari wajahnya

"aish pelan-pelan saja rusa" ucap sehun mencibir, sedangkan luhan hanya mendeathglarenya sampai akhirnya

Cklek

"ahjumma"

Ucap luhan dan langsung menghambur kepelukan bibinya saat pintu baru saja dibuka.

"oh luhanie aigoo kenapa tidak bilang mau kesini sayang" ucap bibi kim dan luhan langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"umma yang langsung menyuruhku ahjumma" ucap luhan

"oh nugu?apakah dia?"

"anyeong oh sehun imnida" ucap sehun memutus perkataan ahjumma kim

"oh kau tunangannya luhan?" tanya ahjumma kim dengan senyumanna

"calon ahjumma" ralat luhan yang langsung mendapat pukulan sayang dikepalanya oleh ahjummanya

"aishh appo ahjumma"

"kau ini tidak boleh begitu"

"ah ahjumma oenni eodiga?" tanya luhan antusias saat menanyakan keberadaan oenninya, sementara sehun semakin penasaran siapa orang yang luhan cari apakah dia sama dengan orang yang sehun maksud

"omma nugu?" ucap seseorang dibelakang sang omma

"oenni"

"oh luhaniee" luhan langsung menghambur memeluk oenninya dan ketika itu juga mata minsoek oenni luhan membulat saat mengetahui siapa orang yang berada di depannya

"oh sehun"

**TBC**

**Anyyeong saya datang, aduh maaf chingudeul saya bingung dengan alurnya maaf ya kalau semakin aneh dan ngelantur abisnya yang keluar dari otak saya Cuma ini saja, dan kalau ga sesuai saya mohon maaf banget**

**Kris sama suhonya belom muncul lagi ya,,,chap depan deh muncul lagi**

**Maaf ya typo nampaknya berterbangan dimana-mana**

**Dan saya ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih buat semua yang udah baca fav follow dan terutama review saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih. Semoga masih pada mau baca ya**

**Jangan lupa kotak reviewnya di isi ya,,,,hehehhehe**

**HunHan Story**


	6. Chapter 6

**MY ENEMY MY FIANCE**

Chapter 6

**HunHan **

**Rate T (mungkin bisa nyerempet M nannti hehe)**

**Genderswitch **

**Romance, friendship, family and little fluffy**

**Cerita ini murni punya saya dan bukan merupakan hasil mencontek atau plagiat dari ff lainnya atau apapun.. jadi jika ada kesamaan saya mohon maaf mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja…terima kasih**

**Happy Reading**

Sehun masih memperhatikan dua perempuan yang tengah berpelukan sampai akhirnya sehun melihat siapa perempuan yang tengah luhan peluk, pipinya yang tembam dan bulat seperti bakpao masih tidak berubah sampai akhirnya

"se sehun"

Luhan yang mendengar bisikan dari oenni yang tengah memeluknya lantas melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung menatap oenni dan sehunnya bergantian

"oh oenni kenal sehun?"

Mendengar pertanyaan luhan minsoek langsung menganggukan kepalanya dan seketika wajahnya berseri kala melihat sehun menyunggingkan senyumannya

"oh sehunie bogoshipo"

Teriak minsoek dan lantas memeluk sehun dengan erat, sehun lantas membalas pelukan minsoek yang membuat luhan semakin mengangakan mulutnya melihat oenninya dan sehun.

"noona apa kabar?" ucap sehun setelah melepaskan pelukannya

"oh, aku baik-baik saja, neo?apa sudah tidak sakit hati?" tanya minsoek mencolek dagu sehun

"oh geure nan gwenchana"ucap sehun dan langsung menatap luhan, entahlah sehun seakan takut jika luhan menanyakan maksud percakapannya dengan noonanya.

"oenni" ucap luhan dan langsung membuat minsoek menolehkan kepalanya

"oh lulu, dunia ini begitu sempit kau akan bertunangan dengan temannya temanku" ucap minsoek yang membuat luhan semakin mengerutkan keningnya dan sehun terus memperhatikan ekpresi luhan

"kau- selalu menyukai orang-orang disekitarku dulu-"

"ah noona apa tidak sebaiknya kita ke dalam, dari tadi kita di depan pintu" ucap sehun memotong perkataan minsoek

"ah kajja ahjumma juga hampir lupa" ucap ahjumma yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan interaksi putrinya.

.

.

"kris"

Kris menengokan kepalanya saat suho memanggilnya dan menyerahkan segelas teh kepadanya, dengan senyum kris mengambil the yang disodorkan oleh suho dan kembali matanya focus pada laptop yang tepat berada di depannya.

Lima menit berlalu dengan kris yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya mengurus dokumen-dokumen dan suho yang duduk bersandarkan sofa disampingnya

"hmmmmm" helaan nafas berat dikeluarkan oleh suho yang membuat kris memalingkan pandangannya ke arahnya

"weo hmm?"

"kris" lagi suho hanya mampu mengucapkan nama namja yang ada disampingnya, mengerti akan keadaan suho lantas kris membenarkan posisi duduknya menjadi benar-benar menghadap suho dengan tangan mengelus rambut suho dengan lembut

"katakana ada apa hmm?"

"kris aku bertemu dengannya" ucap suho yang menatap kris dengan ragu, kris hanya terdiam untuk mendengarkan kelanjutan kata yang akan di ucapkan oleh suho

"dia, dia nampak mengacuhkanku" ucap suho menundukan kepalanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, tanpa piker panjang kris langsung menarik yeojachingunya tersebut dan mengelus punggung sempit suho yang sudah menangis dapat kris rasakan dari tubuh suho yang mulai bergetar.

"sssstttt gwenchana mungkin dia belum bisa menerima keputusan kita" ucap kris menenangkan suho

_Flashbacak on_

_Terlihat namja putih berseragam junior high school yang tengah berlari menuju halte didepannya, sesekali tangannya membenarkan tali ransel yang ada di pundaknya yang kadang merosot akibat badannya yang terus berlari_

"_noona" teriak sehun dengan nafas terengah saat melihat seorang gadis tengah duduk di halte, _

"_suho noona" ucap sehun sekali lagi saat semakin mendekatinya, suho langsung menengokan kepalanya saat mendengar suara yang familiar menurutnya dan seketika senyuman terlihat di wajahnya saat melihat bocah laki-laki berlari ke arahnya_

"_aigoo sehunie kau berlari oh?" _

"_nde, aku takut noona meninggalkanku" _

"_tidak akan sehunie" ucap sehun sambil mengusak rambut sehun._

_Sehun dan suho merupakan tetangga dalam satu komplek, suho merupakan siswa senior high school yang telah menginjak kelas 3 dan sehun merupakan namja yang rumahnya tepat berada di depan rumah suho mereka merupakan sama-sama anak tunggal maka suho selalu berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama sehun, karena jadwal mereka selalu sama walaupun tingkatan mereka berbeda. _

_Suho sudah mengangap sehun seperti adiknya sendiri bahkan suho tidak segan-segan untuk mengajak sehun kumpul dengan teman-temannya. Sampai sehun mengenal minsoek yang merupakan sahabat suho. Awalnya minsoek sedikit asing dengan sehun namun setelah beberapa kali bertemu dan benar apa yang dikatakan suho bahwa sehun adalah anak yang raman walaupun mukanya sangat dingin dan datar_

_Seperti saat ini sehun suho dan minsoek tengah berada di salah satu toko buku, suho tengah memilih buku yang akan dibelinya sedangkan sehun berada beberapa meter dari suho dan pandangannya tidak pernah putus dari suho _

"_hei bocah kau menyukai suho?" kata minsoek mengagetkan sehun_

"_oh ani" ucap sehun singkat yang membuat minsoek kesal dan memukul kepala sehun_

_PUK_

"_Awww ya noona appo" ucap sehun mengelus kepalanya yang di geplak oleh minsoek_

"_makanya jangan menjawab dengan irit sehunieeee"_

_Sehun hanya memutar matanya malas saat melihat minsoek mulai bertingkah ajaib_

"_aku tahu kau menyukainya" ucap minsoek dan langsung meninggalkan sehun_

_Semakin hari semakin jelas bahwa sehun menyukai suho. Sehun semakin terlihat tidak mau jauh dari suho bahkan sifatnya semakin protectif yang membuat suho sedikit tidak nyaman karena bagaimanapun suho telah menganggap sehun seperti adiknya sendiri_

"_soeki-ya, bagaimana ini?" tanya suho dengan wajah memelasnya_

"_hmmm, kau harus menghentikannya sebelum bocah itu semakin menjadi suho-ya"_

"_nde, aku tidak pernah menyangka sehunie akan menyukaiku,setiap hari dia menanyakan keberadaanku bahkan perhatiannya semakin berbeda dari dulu, aku tidak pernah mengharapkan hal seperti ini soeki" keluh suho kepada sahabatnya_

"_kau harus berbicara padanya" ucap minsoek yang diangguki oleh suho_

_._

_._

_Saat ini suho tengah menunggu sehun di salah satu taman di komplek perumahan mereka, suho sudah mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menghentikan perasaan sehun sebelum semakin jauh._

"_noona" ucap sehun menghampiri suho yang tengah duduk di kursi taman_

"_oh sehun" ucap suho melambaikan tangannya_

"_noona ada apa?" tanya sehun,_

"_sehunie,mianhae" ucap suho yang membuat sehun mengernyitkan keningnya_

"_mian sehunie, noona tahu kau menyukai noona, tapi mian noona hanya menganggapmu dongsaeng sehunie" sehun hanya diam mendengarkan perkataan yang diucapkan oleh noona tercintanya. Melihat sehun yang hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya membuat suho khawtir_

"_se sehunie gwenchana?" _

"_nde, weo noona" ucap sehun dengan nada dinginnya_

"_eh?" tidak mengerti akan pertanyaan sehun suho hanya mampu menampilkan muka bingungnya_

"_weo noona hanya menganggapku dongsaeng"_

"_hmm,,sehunie kau tahu sendiri perbedaan usia kita, lagi pula aku memang tidak pernah berpikir untuk menyukaimu dan satu hal penting lainnya aku menyukai orang lain"_

_Bagaikan disambar petir di siang hari sehun mersakan sakit yang teramat medengar pernyataan suho, walaupun sehun masih duduk di junior high school tapi sehun telah mengerti apa arti menyukai seseorang dan orang pertama yang dicintai sehun adalah noona tetangga rumahnya yang hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik. _

"_aku pergi" ucap sehun dengan wajah datarnya meninggalkan suho dengan perasaan yang tidak enak. _

_._

_._

_Seminggu setelah penolakan yang dilakukan oleh suho kepada sehun mereka tidak pernah bertemu sehun selalu berangkat lebih dulu dari suho dan pulang pun suho tidak bisa menemukan sehun_

"_hmmm"_

"_weo suho-ya" tanya minsoek yang tengah berada di samping suho, mereka berdua tengah duduk di halte tempat suho dan sehun pulang bersama_

"_aku khawatir kepada sehun soeki"_

"_hmm iya bocah itu memang tidak terlihat setelah kau menolaknya" _

"_aku mengkhawatirkannya soeki" _

"_taka pa aku yakin sehun mengerti" ucap minsoek menenangkan sahabatnya._

_Menyerah telah menunggu sehun akhirnya suho pulang dan berpisah dengan sahabatnya, saat ini minsoek tengah berjalan menuju rumahnya, sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya dalam komplek perumahannya suho hanya memikirkan bocah yang telah menjadi dongsaengnya tersebut tanpa dia sadari seseorang selalu mengikutinya setiap berangkat dan pulang sekolah._

_Sebenarnya sehun pergi meninggalkan suho karena dia takut akan menangis di depan gadis incarannya, dan selama seminggu ini sehun belum berani menampakan diri di depan suho karena rasa malu dan sakitnya jika harus berhadapan dengan noonya tersebut, namun siapa sangka selama seminggu ini sehun selalu menunggu suho berangkat maupun pulang sekolah namun sehun melakukannya dengan diam-diam._

_Ckiiiiit_

_Terlihat motor besar yang berhenti di samping suho membuat gadis tersebut mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang ke arah orang yang mengendarai motornya dengan pandangan bingung sampai akhirnya terlihat pemuda dengan wajah blasterannya mengunakan seragam yang sama dengan suho setelah melepas helm nya_

"_kris" ucap suho dengan raut wajah lebih gembir, kris turun dari motor dan menghampiri suho lalu mengacak poni suho dengan senyuman yang selalu tersungging di wajahnya_

"_oh kenapa kau cemberut oh?" tanya kris _

"_anio, kau tidak ada latihan basket?"_

"_anio, aku tadi mencarimu karena hari ini aku pulang cepat, tapi kau sudah tidak ada" _

"_mian" ucap suho dengan menundukan wajahnya_

"_hei kenapa?" tanya kris mengangkat wajah suho, dengan seketika suho langsung menghambur kepelukan kris dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat tanpa harus menunggu lama kris langsung membalas pelukan suho dengan wajah yang sellau tersenyum_

_Dibalik pelukan mereka terlihat sehun tengah mengepalkan tangannya melihat pemandangan di depannya_

"_kau adalah cinta pertamaku noona dan kau juga orang pertama yang menyakitiku" batin sehun lalu pergi meninggalkan suho dan kris._

_Flashback off_

Sehun dan luhan tengah duduk di ruang tamu ahjumma kim dengan minsoek yang tengah mengangkat penggilan handphonenya

"sehun bagaimana bisa kau mengenali oenni?" tanya luhan memecahkan keheningan keduanya

Sehun tidak bergeming dari pertanyaan luhan

"se-"

"kau kan sudah tahu tadi aku teman dari teman noonamu" ucap sehun dingin dan tanpa memandang luhan, keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka

"luhania kemari sebentar" ahjumma kim memanggil luhan untuk membantunya di dapur dan dengan segera luhan berlari menuju ahjummanya. Sehun hanya memperhatikan punggung luhan yang berlari menuju dapur dah setelahnya helaan nafas terdengar dari sehun

"weo, kenapa kau menghela nafas begitu oh?"

Tiba-tiba saja minsoek datang dan duduk di samping sehun.

"noona jangan katakana apapun pada luhan" ucap sehun to the point yang membuat minsoek mengerutan keningnya

"weo?kenapa aku tidak boleh mengatakannya pada luhan?"

"hanya jangan katakana noona" ucap sehun tanpa membalas perkataan minsoek

"aishh dasar bocah es, dar dulu sama saja, apa kau takut luhan meninggalkanmu?" tanya minsoek yang membuat sehun langsung mengalihakan pandangannya

"entahlah" ucap sehun yang membuat minsoek menyunggingkan senyumannya.

.

.

Saat ini kembali keheningan terjadi diantara sehun dan luhan dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah luhan, entahlah luhan hanya menaruh rasa curiga kepada sehun dan minsoek, luhan berpikir pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh kedua orang tersebut, luhan terus menatap jalanan dari kaca jendelanya dengan pikiran yang entah melayang kemana.

Sesekali sehun melirik kea rah luhan yang hanya diam saja, bahkan biasanya luhan sangat berisik dan akan selalu menciptakan aura menyebalkan, namun kali ini luhan nampak sibuk dengan dunianya

"kita sudah sampai" ucap sehun membuyarkan lamunan luhan,

"oh, nde gomawo" ucap luhan lalu kelaur dari mobil sehun dan tanpa menunggu lama sehun segera meninggalkan rumah luhan.

.

.

.

Suho tengah menata meja makan dengan sarapan yang dibuatnya pagi ini, terlihat wajahnya yang nampak segar dengan balutan dress selututnya dengan rambut yang digerai menutupi punguungnya,

Grep

"morning baby" ucap kris melingkarkan tangannya di perut suho dan mengecup pipi yeojanya tersebut,

"morning dragon" ucap suho membalas sapaan kris

"kau akan pergi?" tanya kris setelah melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di salat satu kursi

"nde aku akan ke sekolah dan aku akan menemui sehun" ucap suho dengan nada yang mengecil. Kris mengetahui masalah suho dan sehun, dimana sehun menyukai suho namun kris sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan sehun, karena saat suho menceritakan dirinya telah menolak cinta dongsaengnya dari situ sehun tidak pernah muncul sampai akhirnya kris dan suho memutuskan untuk kuliah di luar negeri.

"kau yakin?" tanya kris meyakinkan

"nde" ucap suho mantap sambil menganggukan kepalanya

"baiklah nanti akan aku jemput pulangnya, mian tidak bisa menemanimu aku ada rapat"

"gwenchana" ucap suho yang saat ini tengah duduk di kursi samping kris. Saat ini kris telah bekerja di salah satu perusahaan keluarganya dan hal ini lah yang menyebabkan kris dan suho kembali ke korea, mereka telah bertunangan semenjak mereka berada di semester 6 masa kuliah mereka dan setibanya di korea mereka tinggal di apartemen kris.

.

.

"lu" teriak kyungsoo saat melihat luhan tengah berjalan di lorong sekolahnya dan luhan langsung tersenyum melihat sahabatnya berlari ke arahnya

"kyungiii" ucap luhan dengan cengiran khasnya, lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju kelasnya bersama

"lu aku kemarin melihay yeolli dengan baekki dan mereka berpegangan tangan" bisik kyungsoo kepada luhan

Luhan hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya saat mendnegar celotehan kyungsoo

"lu kenapa rekasimu seperti itu?"kesal kyungsoo

"aigoo soo-ya apa kau tidak memperhatikan mereka, dari dulu aku sudah curiga kalau adiku itu menyukai sahabatku"

"MWO?"

"aishh berisik kyung" gerutu luhan dengan sebal

"aish apa maksud mu lu, jadi kau sudah tahu mereka ada sesuatu?"

"aku tidak tahu apakah meraka sudah dalam tahap hubungan atau belum, yang pasti mereka seperti saling menyukai" kyungsoo hanya melongo mendengar penjelasan sahabatnya ini. Saat mereka sudah di depan pintu masuk

"dobiiiii" teriak luhan saat melihat chanyeol tengah asik membaca buku di kursinya, seketika chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya dan mengernyit aneh melihat dua raut wajah sahabatnya yang berbeda, dimana luhan dengan wajah cerianya dan menghampirinya sedangkan kyungsoo dengan wajah bingungnya tepat dibelakang luhan.

"anyyeong dobi,uhh bogoshipo" ucap luhan lalu memeluk chanyeol dari samping

"oh kau aneh sekali lu" ucap chanyeol, memang wajar mereka bertiga selalu melakukan hal konyol, pelukan merupakan hal yang biasa diantara mereka bertiga. Kyungsoo yang duduk tepat di depan mereka langsung membalikan tubuhnya menghadap chanyeol

"yeol apa hubunganmu dengan baekhyun?" ucap kyungsoo tiba-tiba dan membuat chanyeol membulatkan matanya, sedangkan luhan hanya tertawa geli melihat kedua sahabatnya

"oh ma,,maksudmu apa kyung?" tanya chanyeol dengan gugup

"eiyyy tidak usah malu dobi" ucap luhan menggoda chanyeol lalu melemparkan tatapan evilnya kea rah kyungsoo yang dibalas dengan senyuman tak kalah evil dari gadis bermata bulat tersebut, merasakan aura yang mengancamnya chanyeol bersiap-siap untuk pergi meninggalkan duo evilnya namun gerakannya kalah cepat dengan luhan yang menarik kerah bajunya dan kyungsoo yang langsung berdiri di sampingnya, maka dengan itu selama menunggu bel berbunyi chanyeol hanya pasrah akan kedua teman cantiknya tersebut

Sehun dan kai tengah berjalan menuju kelas mereka namun langkahnya terhenti kala mendengar dua suara wanita yang sangat mereka kenal tentunya satu-satu wanita yang mereka kenal. Keduanya berhenti tepat disamping kaca yang memperlihatan tiga orang yang tengah tertawa dimana hanya dua gadis manis yang tengah tertawa sedangkan satu lelaki jangkung yang berada tepat diantara kedua gadis tersebut nampak kesal.

"sepertinya kau menyukanya"ucap kai saat menyadari pandangan sehun yang hanya terfokus pada luhan

"entahlah" ucap sehun lalu berjalan meninggalkan kai

"mungkin sudah saatnya kau melupakan yang dulu dan membuka untuk yang baru"

Sehun hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan kai

"dan aku yakin luhan mampu menggoyangkan pertahannamu" ucap kai yang mampu membuat sehun menghentikan langkahnya

"sudahlah aku yakin kau menyukai luhan, aku dapat melihatnya dari tatapanmu kepadanya sama seperti kau menyukai noonamu dulu bahkan tatapanmu terhadap luhan jauh lebih lembut dari pada dulu kau menatap suho noona" ucap kai yang langsung meninggalkan sehun.

.

.

Suho baru saja turun dari taxi tepat di depan gerbang sekolahnya dulu dan kembali senyuman terangkat dari bibirnya kala kembali mengingat apa saja hal yang dia lakukan selama masa senior high school dimana tempat ini adalah tempat yang membuatnya dapat bertemu dengan pria yang saat ini selalu ada disampingnya dan menemaninya.

"selamat pagi nona" sapa sang penjaga gerbang saat melihat suho hanya diam berdiri di depan gerbang

'oh selamat pagi pak" balas suho dengan senyum ramahnay

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"ah, saya alumni sekolah ini dan saya ingin menemui beberapa guru disini kebetulan saya baru selesai menyelesaikan kuliah saya" ucap suho ramah dan tidak lama penjaga gerbangpun membukakan pintu untuk suho.

Kembali suho berjalan di lorong yang sama tepat beberapa tahun kebealakang dirinya tengah berlari tertawa bercanda bahkan bergandengan tangan di lorong yang sama, suho terus berjalan untuk menemui dongsaengnya yang sudah lama tidak bertemu, dan suho bertekad ingin mengembalikan hubungannya dengan sehun seperti dulu, karena bagaimanapun suho sangat menyayangi sehun seperti adikya sendiri.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan akhirnya suho melihat orang yang sedang dicarinya tengah berjalan dengan seorang lelaki dengan kulit lebih hitam namun suho kemudian tersenyum saat mengingat siapa lelaki tersebut, karena sehun selalu menceritakan sahabat hitamnya bahkan tidak jarang suho selalu mengajrkan mereka pelajaran yang menurut mereka sulit

"kai" cicit suho saat sudah mengingatnya, dengan langkah lebar suho berjalan menghampiri dua pemuda yang tengah memunggunginya dan pandangan melihat ke dalam kelas, namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar percakapan kedua orang tersebut, sampai akhirnya sehun dan kai melangkahkan kakinya dan kembali suho mengikutinya dan kembali kakinya terhenti saat kedua orang di depannya berhenti dan betapa kegetnya suho saat mendegar apa yang diucapkan oleh kai dan sehun.

Sungguh suho tidak pernah menyangka akan sampai seperti ini, dimana sehun selalu menyimpan perasaannya sampai saat ini, suho tidak berpikir kalau sehun akan menyukainya sampai sejauh ini

"sehun" cicit suho membuat sehun dan kai terhenyak dan membalikan tubuh mereka dan

DEG

Kai membulatkan matanya saat melihat siapa orang yang berada di belakang merekan

"noona"

**TBC**

**Anyyeong saya update,,,**

**Mian chingu terjadi kesalahan cerita dan penyimpangan peran,,jadi hanya ini yang dapat keluar dari otak saya.**

**Chapter ini emang lebih menceritakan sehun dan suho dulu jadi hunhan moment dan kopel lainnya sangat sedikit bahkan tidak ada. Tapi tenang diusahakan chap depan mereka kembali muncul. Maaf ya kalau makin geje, disini saya hanya ingin menuangkan ide yang saya punya walaupun tidak terlalu bagus….hehehhe**

**Makasih banyak buat semuanya yang udah review baca dan laiinya,,semoga kalian tetap mau baca dan review ya,,,dan semoga kalian ga bosen sama ceritanya…ehehheheh**

**HunHan Story**


	7. Chapter 7

**MY ENEMY MY FIANCE**

Chapter 7

_**Oh Sehun**_

_**Xi luhan**_

_**HUNHAN**_

_**Rate :T**_

_**Romance/friend/fluffy**_

_**GENDERSWITCH**_

_**FF ini murni atas pemikiran dan ide saya sendiri jika ada kesamaan nama tempat dan alur mohon maaf mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja, karena ff ini benar punya saya sendiri**_

**Happy Reading**

"sehun"

Sehun dan kai langsung membalikan badan mereka dan dalam seketika mata kai membulat saat tahu siapa orang yang memanggil nama temannya tersebut

"noona" ucap kai dengan wajah babonya, sementara kai terus melongo berbeda dengan sehun yang hanya menatapnya datar, sebenarnya sehun cukup kaget dengan kedatangan suho di sekolahnya namun dengan kemampuan wajah datarnya membuat sehun tidak nampak terlihat terkejut.

Suho tersenyum melihat pemandangan di depannya dimana kai tengah menatapnya dengan terkejut, suho melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedua pemuda yang sudah di anggap dongsaeng olehnya,

"anyyeong kai" ucap suho tepat di hadapan kai dan seketika kai langsung merubah keterkejutannya dengan senyum yang cukup manis

"anyyeong noona, ah noona sudah lama sekali kau nampak semakin cantik saja" cerocos kai yang membuat suho semakin melebarkan senyumannya, lalu setelahnya suho beralih menatap sehun yang masih betah dengan wajah datarnya melihat interaksi dia dengan kai

"sehunie anyyeong"

Sehun hanya diam dan berniat meninggalkan suho namun belum sempat sehun melangkahkan kakinya suho lebih dulu mencekal tangan sehun

"sehun chakaman"suho sudah bertekad untuk mengatasi kesalah pahamannya dengan sehun, bagaimanapun suho menyayangi sehun sebagai dongsengnya

"se sehun aku ingin bicara denganmu"

"tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan noona" ucap sehun dingin dan datar, melihat suho yang nampak bingung membuat kai merasa sedikit iba dan akhirnya dia menyuarakan pendapatnya

"pergilah dude selesaikan masalah kalian" ucap kai sambil menepuk pundak sehun yang langsung dibalas dengan deathglare mematikan dari sehun. Mendapat bantuan dari kai membuat suho semakin mengeratkan tangannya pada tangan sehun.

Kai berjalan mendekati sehun dan berbisik kepadanya "sehun selesaikanlah agar semuanya kembali seperti dulu" lalu kai mengalihkan pandangannya kepada suho

"noona aku duluan ya" ucap kai dan langsung melangkah meninggalkan suho dan sehun yang dibalas dengan senyuman dari suho

Drrrtttt drrrt

Ponsel luhan bergetar di saku bajunya yang membuat sang empunya cepat-cepat mengambilnya dan membuka pesan masuknya di bawah kolong mejanya

"_luhanie sayang omma mau kau pulang bersama sehun arra!tidak ada penolakan xi luhan"_

"hmmmmmm" luhan menghembusakan nafasnya saat membaca pesan yang masuk dari ommanya tercinta, wajahnya seketika berubah menjadi masam, chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat sahabatnya berubah murung dan dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya kepinnggir chanyeol berbisik kepada luhan

"lu weo, kenapa mukamu jadi masam?"

"dobiiiiii omma ku nampak sudah tidak waras, dia selalu menyuruhku pulang dengan sehun" uucap luhan tak kalah berbisiknya dengan chanyeol.

"kekkeke itu wajar princess lulu"

"aishhh menyebalkan sekali sih" ucap luhan dan memukul kepala chanyeol dengan pelan

"EKHEM, apa kalian sudah selesai berdiskusinya?" ucap lee songsae tepat disamping chanyeol. Keduanya langsung diam dan menunduk malu karena ketahuan sedang mengobrol

"mian saem" cicit chanyeol

"kalian kelaur dan bersihkan halaman belakang sekolah sampai istirahat palli" ucap lee saem dengan tegas yang membuat luhan dan chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya dan segera bangun dari kursi mereka, kyungsoo hanya terkekeh melihat kedua sahabatnya yang memelas ke arahnya.

"aishh gara-gara kau kita jadi di hokum dobi" kesal luhan saat keduanya tengah berjalan di lorong menuju taman belakang sekolah

"eiiyy kenapa jadi menyalahkan ku"

"kau bilang kenapa?ya ampun dobi ini semua gara-gara kau tahu" ucap luhan dengan gemas memukul kepala chanyeol

"aishh kau senang sekali memukulku lu"

"seterah"

"heii kenapa kau menyalahkan aku lu?" tanya chanyeol kembali namun luhan tidak menjawabnya bahkan luhan mendadak berhenti dari langkahnya namun dengan pemandangan tetap ke depan, chanyeol yang melihatnya lantas menghentikan langkahnya

"lu weo" tanya chanyeol dan mengikuti pandangan luhan, di depan terlihat sehun dan suho yang tengah berdiri dengan suho yang memegang tangan sehun, namun beberapa detik berikutnya sehun melepaskan genggaman tangan suho dan balik menggenggam tanganya dan membawa suho berjalan.

DEG

"ya tuhan apa ini, kenapa jantungku seakan berdetak cepat dan hatiku menjerit sakit saat melihat sehun menggenggam tangan perempuan itu" batin luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan sampai akhirnya sehun dan suho berbelok dan tidak terlihat lagi.

Chanyeol yang berada di samping luhan mengerti akan perubahan raut wajah sahabatnya tersebut

"lu gwenchana?" tanya chanyeol sambil memegang pundak sebelah kanan luhan, seakan tersadar luhan memalingkan wajahnya dan mendongakan kepalanya menatap sahabatnya tersebut

"molla dobi" ucap luhan dan langsung berjalan menuju taman belakang.

.

.

Jam istirahat sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu dan kyungsoo tengah berjalan menuju taman belakang menghampiri kedua sahabatnya yang tengan mendapatkan hukuman

"hai baby" kyungsoo segera berhenti dan menengokan kepalanya ke sebelah kanan, sebenarnya kyungsoo sudah tahu suara siapa itu namun untuk memastikan makanya kyungsoo berhenti

"berhenti memanggilku baby hitam" ucap kyungsoo ketus dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang diikuti oleh kai

"weo? Kau kan memang baby ku" ucap kai tanpa dipedulikan oleh kyungsoo yang terus berjalan sampai akhirnya

"lu yeol" ucap kyungsoo dan berlari kea rah kedua temannya sedangkan kai masih betah mengekor di belakang kyungsoo

"ah kyungiiii aku lelah" ucap luhan setelah kyungsoo berada di depannya

"oh kais hi" ucap chanyeol yang menyadari keberadaan kai

'oh anyyeong" ucap kai

"yak hitam kenapa kau mengikutiku" ucap kyungsoo sewot

"aishh aku kan mau bersama my baby kyu" ucap kai yang membuat luhan dan chanyeol tertawa mendengar ucapan kai.

"oh tumben kau sendiri kemana sehun shi" tanya chanyeol saat melihat kai tanpa sehun

"aish berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel shi bukankah kita teman satu angkatan" ucap kai kesal dan hal itu membuat kyungsoo tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar kai teman oh ternyata ada sisi baik juga dari makhluk hitam namun tampan di depan kyungsoo ini

"oh mian" ucap chanyeol

"sehun sedang menyelesikan masalahnya" ucap kai matanya melirik luhan lalu senyuman terukir di wajah kai saat menyadari wajah luhan nampak tidak senang.

.

.

"weo noona" ucap sehun yang saat ini tengah berdiri di depan tembok pembatas atap sekolahnya

"sehun apa kabarmu" tanya suho berbasa-basi

"baik, jadi?" tanya sehun seakan tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan suho

"mian sehunie" ucap suho dengan melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri sehun dan berdiri di samping sehun.

"sehun apa kau masih marah?" sehun masih betah dalam diamnya tanpa menanggapi ucapan suho

"mian a-"

"noona biskah kau tidak hanya mengucapkan kata maaf apa sebenarnya yang ingin noona katakana" ucap sehun memotong ucapan suho.

"lalu apa yang harus aku katakana oh sehun, aku sendiri bingung kau marah sampai saat ini hanya karena aku menolakmu, apakah aku salah jika aku menolakmu dan menganggapmu sebagai dongsaengku, aku ingin kita seperti dulu sehun dan aku tahu kau sudah di jodohkan dengan temanmu maka aku berharap kau mau memaafkan aku dan kita bisa seperti dulu"

Suho mengatakan segala apa yang dalam pikiran dan hatinya selama ini, sungguh ini bukanlah kata-kata yang sudah dipersiapkan olehnya, sesungguhnya suho ingin mengatakan dengan tenang dan penuh pengertian namun melihat sifat sehun yang sangat dingin membuat suho kesal dan akhirnya mengeluarkan kekesalannya dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Sehun terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh suho namun kembali dia memasang wajah tidak bersalahnya dan segera beralih menatap suho

"aku tidak tahu noona, jadi biarkan aku seperti ini" ucap sehun yang langsung membuat suho mengangkat kepalanya dan melotot kea rah sehun

"apa maksud mu sehun, aku tidak mau seperti ini kita nampak seperti musuh"

"kalau begitu jadilah kekasihku dan kita tidak akan seperti musuh" ucap sehun santai sedangkan suho semakin menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan sehun

"kau tidak mau jadi bairkan seperti ini" lagi sehun berucap dengan dinginnya, suho semakin dibuat kesal olehnya

"aku mencintai orang lain dan aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dari aku, jika memang kau menginginkan seperti ini terserah, sekali lagi aku minta maaf" ucap suho lalu berbalik meninggalkan sehun yang hanya terdiam kembali menghadap pemandangan di depannya, namun seketika matanya semakin memecing saat melihat seseorang yang tengah berjalan dari parkiran menuju sekolahnya.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah berjalan menuju kantin dengan temannya naeun, saat memasuki kantin handphone baekhyun bergetar menandakan adanya pesan masuk dan setelah membacanya baekhyun tersenyum-senyum sendiri yang membuat naeun sedikit heran dengan temannya ini

"baek kau kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya naeun yang membuyarkan kebahagiaan baekhyun

"aishh kau ini, ah naeun-ah aku tidak jadi makan paipai" ucap baekhyun langsung meninggalkan naeun dan berlari menuju taman belakang dimana chanyeol berada. Sementara di taman itu terlihat luhan dan kyungsoo yang menampilakan senyuman setannya setelah berhasil merebut ponsel chanyeol dan mengirimi sms pada baekhyun tanpa sepengetahuan chanyeol tentunya karena dia dari tadi sibuk berbincang dengan kai membuat luhan dan kyungsoo hanya duduk mendenagrkan sampai ide jahil muncul di otak luhan.

.

.

Luhan dan kyungsoo semakin terkikik geli saat melihat baekhyun tengah berlari menghampiri mereka sampai akhirnya chanyeol megerutkan keningnya melihat baekhyun mengahmpiriny, baekhyun sedikit mengernyit saat melihat chanyeol tidak sendiri namun karena chanyeol yang mengirimkannya pesan maka baekhyun terus berlari sampai berdiri di depan chanyeol

"anyyeong" sapa baekhyun yang dibalas senyuman oleh luhan dan kyungsoo

"anyyeong baekki" koor luhan dan kyungsoo

"oppa weo?" tanya baekhyun kepada chanyeol dengan pandangan berbinar , chanyeol semakin mengerutkan kenignnya begitu juga kai yang mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua wanita cantik dibelakangnya

"wee?" tanya chanyeol balik membuat baekhyun langsung melirik kea rah dua oenninya yang tengah terkikik

"oenni" teriak baekhyun dan langsung menghampiri luhan dan kyungsoo

"pasti oenni yang mejahiliku kan, ayo ngaku"

"bwaaahahhahahaha" luhan dan kyungsoo tertawa dengan keras tidak bisa menutupi kegeliannya saat melihat baekhyun dan chanyeol

"mian baekki, habisnya kami sebal sama dua manusia itu dari tadi hanya mengobrol berdua, jadi sesekali kami kerjai dia"ucap luhan sambil merangkul pundak dongsaengnya

"aishhhh tapi kenapa aku" ucap baekhyun

"itu berarti benar kau ada sesuatu dengan chanyeol, masa kita sms begitu saja semangat langsung datang" timpal kyungsoo yang membuat baekhyun mencibilkan bibirnya dan chanyeol yang baru mengerti segera menghampiri kedua sahabatnya dan langsung menjitak dua wanita cantik tersebut

"yak appo" teriak luhan

"yak baby kyu kau jahil sekali" ucap kai menghampiri kyungsoo dan mengelus kepala kyungsoo yang dijitak oleh chanyeol

"tangan mu hitam" ucap kyungsoo yang tidak ditanggapi oleh kai.

TETT TEEETT

"oh bel masuk kajja kita ke kelas" ucap chanyeol yang diangguki oleh semuanya

"baekki mianne chagi" ucap luhan kepada baekhyun,

"aishh oeni menyebalkan"

"aeiiiyy dengan begini kan kita jadi yakin hubungan kalian berdua"ucap kyungsoo

"ahh menyebalkan kalian sudah berpasangan bagaimana dengan aku" ucap kyungsoo dengan memelasnya

"ada aku baby kyu" ucap kai langsung merangkul pundak kyungsoo yang tanpa ragu di berikan death glare imut oleh kyungsoo

"eiyyy aku kan juga sendiri kyungii" ucap luhan yang langsung membuat keempat orang lainnya berhenti dan menoleh kea rah luhan.

"we?kenapa kalian menatapku begitu?" tanya luhan bingung

"bukankah kau sudah punya sehun, bahkan kau jauh melangkah dari kamu lulu" ucap chanyeol yang membuat luhan terdiam dan teringan kejadian tadi pagi saat sehun dengan seorang wanita.

"oh, kajja" luhan langsung pergi meninggalkan yang lainnya lebih dulu

"ada apa dengan bocah itu" ucap kyungsoo yang di angguki oleh chanyeol

"biarkan saja" ucap chanyeol dan langsung menarik tangan baekhyun begitupun kai langsung menggiring kyungsoo bersamanya.

.

.

Sehun langsung bangun dari duduknya saat mendengar bel berbunyi menandakan pelajran berikutnya akan segera di mulai dengan wajah yang kembali datar sehun menuruni tangga dan belum sampai kakinya menyentuh anak tangga terakhir sehun melihat luhan yang muncul dari taman belakang dengan wajah yang nampak tidak bersemangat tidak lama terlihat beberapa orang yang sehun kenal di belakang luhan dan sehun langsung menghampiri mereka karena sehun melihat ada kai disalah satunya.

Tuuuut TUUUT

"yeobseyo"

"…"

"oh nde aku akan menjemputmu dua jam lagi"

"….."

"love you"

PIP

Kris mematikan sambungan telponnya dengan suho saat ini baru saja kris keluar dari ruangan rapat dan bersiap-siap untuk keluar kantor, jasnya dia sampirkan di kursi kebanggaannya menyisakan kemeja hitam dengan kancing terbuka atasnya, senyuman tidak pernah luntur dari wajahnya mengingat sang kekasih yang baru saja dia telepon, kris berjalan keluar ruangannya dan berhenti tepat di depan meja sekertarisnya

"sekertaris hwang, saya akan pulang lebih awal jika ada yang ingin bertemu janjikan untuk besok saja" ucap kris melangkahkan kakinya tanpa menunggu jawaban sang sekertaris tiffani hwang

"nde sajangnim"

Kris memasuki mobil audi hitamnya dan melajukan mobilnya membelah jalanan kota seoul dengan wajah yang sangat ceria, tujuannya saat ini bukanlah suho melainkan sebuah mall besar di pusat kota seoul.

Sesampainya di mall kris memarkirkan mobilnya dan melangkah menuju ke dalam mall dan melangkah menuju salah satu toko di dalam mall dengan tulisan "MAMA JEWELERY"

"anyyeong selamat datang" sapa salah satu penjaga toko saat kris memasuki toko tersebut yang dib alas dengan senyuman oleh kris dan langsung menuju etalasi yang menampilkan berbagai macam perhiasan cantik.

Kris mengamati satu persatu perhiasan di depannya sampai akhirnya dia menemukan satu cincin yang menarik yang terlihat sangat sederhana namun indah cincin putih polos dengan satu berlian di tengahnya

"aku mau itu" tunjuk kris yang dengan sigap di keluarkan oleh penjaga toko

"bungkuskan untukku" ucap kris, setelah menunggu beberapa menit akhirnya kris selesai dengan tujuannya datang ke mall tersebut dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobilnya untuk menjemput kekasihnya.

.

.

Seluruh murid SOPA menghambur keluar kelas saat mereka mendnegar bel berbunyi yang menandakan berakhirnya kegiatan belajar mengajar mereka,

"'lu kau pulang dengan sehun?" tanya chanyeol dan luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawabannya

"heh?"

"aku tidak tahu dobi sehun belum membalas pesanku, biarkan saja, kau sendiri?"

"hehehhe sepertinya aku akan menemani baekki latihan vocal dulu"

"ooh,,,,kyung kau pulang dengan siapa?" tanya luhan

"aku dijemput omma lu, aku sudah janji akan menemaninya belanja hari ini" jawab kyungsoo yang diangguki oleh luhan dan chanyeol

"aku duluan nde, aku mau ke toilet" ucap luhan langsung melesat keluar kelasnya. Baru saja luhan keluar terlihat sehun memasuki kelas luhan dan langsung terherasn saat tidak melihat luhan, hanya ada kedua sahabatnya

"oh sehun, luhan baru saja keluar katanya dia mau ke toilet" ucap kyungsoo yang dibalas dengan anggukan sehun dan langsung meninggalkan kelas

"aishh bocah itu tidak sopan sekali" gerutu kyungsoo yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh chanyeol.

"tak apa kyung, kita lihat nanti bagaimana hubungan mereka kedepannya"

"aku yakin mereka tidak akan berhasil dalam hubungannya" ucap kyungsoo terlihat pasrah,

"aku yakin mereka akan berhasil, itu sudah terlihat kyung" ucap chanyeol mengacak rambut kyungsoo yang membuat kyungsoo tidak mengerti

"maksudmu?"

"sudahlah kita lihat nanti saja, aku duluannya aku tidak mau baekki mengamuk paii kyung" chanyeol melesat meninggalkan kyungsoo.

.

.luhan selesai menyelesaikan misinya di toilet dan keluar dari kamar mandi, lalu dia mengecek handphonenya namun tidak ada balasan atau telpon dari sehun, maka luhan memantapkan diri untuk pulang sendiri saja palingan hanya ommanya yang mengomel.

Luhan terus melangkahkan kakinya di koridor dengan terus memainkan handphonenya tanpa melihat ke depan sampai akhirnya

BRUK

"awwww" ringis luhan saat pantat sexynya mencium lantai

"omo, gwenchana" ucap suho orang yang luhan tabrak tadi, dengan sigap suho langsung membantu luhan untuk berdiri

"oh gwenchana" ucap luhan dan seketika senyumnya berubah saat melihat wanita di depannya

"oh, anyyeong aku suho aku alumni sekolah ini" ucap suho memperkenalkan diri saat melihat luhan menatapnya

"oh,,oh nde anyyeong sunbaenim, xi luhan imnida" ucap luhan

"oh sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu dimana ya" ucap suho mengamati wajah luhan

"ahh, kau gadis yang waktu itu bersama sehunie" ucap suho girang saat mengingat luhan

"sehunie" ucap luhan pelan

"oh mian maksud ku sehun, oh sehun apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya suho

"nde, kami satu angkatan" ucap luhan dengan lemas dan tidak bersemangat

"oh"

"sunbaenim mian aku harus segera pulang" ucap luhan dan langsung meninggalkan suho.

Sepeninggalan luhan kembali handphone suho bergetar dan terlihat satu pesan masuk dari kris yang memberitahukan bahwa dia sudah berada di parkirand an menunggunya, dengan senyum suho langsung menuju ke luar sekolah.

.

.

Luhan semakin merasa bingung dengan dirinya, kenapa dirinya dari pagi terasa tidak tenang selalu mengingat wanita yang bersama sehun dan tentunya perasaannya marah saat melihat sehun dengan wanita lain, entahlah luhan sendiri bingung.

Kris tengah menyandarkan badannya di samping mobilnya menunggu kedatangan suho sampai matanya melihat hoobaenya dengan wajah sangat keruh, dengan jahil kris memanggil luhan

"luhan Xi luhan" teriak kris yang membuat luhan mendongakan kepalanya dan mencari siapa yang tengah memanggilnya sampai matanya menemukan sunbaenya tengah tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ke arahnya. Luhan berlari menghampiri kris dengan senyum di wajahnya

"anyyeong sunbae"

"eiiiy panggil aku kris, sepertinya aku tua sekali dipanggil seperti itu"

"tapi kan sunbae memang sudah tua" ucap luhan yang membuat kris tertawa

"sunbae ada apa kemari" tanya luhan yang membuat kris menghentikan tawanya

"oh, aku menunggu kekasihku"

"heh?sunbae berpacaran dengan murid disini?" tanya luhan dengan wajah tidak percaya yang membuat kris gemas dan mengacak poni luhan membuat sang empunya mengerang, mereka terus terlibat dalam pembicaraan sampai akhirnya seseorang menghampiri mereka

GREP

"akh" luhan tersentak saat tiba-tiba tangannya di genggam oleh seseorang dengan kencang dan dengan cepat luhan melihat siapa orang yang melakukannya dan matanya kembali membulat saat tahu siapa orang tersebut

"Se-"

Sehun menatap kris dengan pandangan benci dan marah, sedangkan kris hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti

"aku tidak akan menyerahkan hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya padamu" ucap sehun dan langsung menarik luhan pergi dari hadapan kris yang membuat kris hanya mematung tidak menegrti dengan kejadian di depannya, kris tidak menolong luhan karena luhan hanya diam dan tidak berontak atau meminta pertolongan kepadanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang melihat mereka dengan senyuman terukir di bibirnya

"aku yakin kau menyukainya sehunie"

**TBC**

**Anyyeong chingudeul, aku datang dengan chap ini… nampaknya akan segera tamat dan maafkan sekali lagi sepertinya cerita dan judul semakin tidak sinkron tapi apa mau di kata ide memang begini adanya..hehehhehe**

**Makasih buat semuanya yang sudah mengikuti ff ini, dan tolong isi sepatah dua patah kata dalam kotak review jangan hanya memfollow atau memfav bahkan Cuma nongol baca aja,,berikan lah sedikit pendapat kritik atau sarannya di kotak review,,,tapi terserah kalian juga deh,hehehhhe**

**Makasih sekali lagi buat semuanya chingudeullll,,,,d tunggu RnR nya ya….**

**See you next chaptar**

**HunHan Story**


	8. Chapter 8

**MY ENEMY MY FIANCE**

Chapter 8

**SEHUN**

**LUHAN**

**HUNHAN**

**RATED T**

**ROMANCE/HURT/FLUFFY**

**GENDERSWITCH**

**HAPPY READING**

Sehun terus menarik luhan sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di depan mobil sehun dan dengan cepat sehun membuka pintu mobil dan mendudukan luhan di kursi penumpang dengan sedikit kasar dan dengan cepat dia berbalik ke ke pintu samping dan mendudukan dirinya di belakang kemudi lalu menancap gasnya keluar sekolah.

Kris masih memperhatikan luhan yang tengah di tarik sampai akhirnya mereka menghilang saat mobil sehun berbelok meninggalkan sekolah

"kris" ucap suho

Kris segera menengokan pandangan kea rah suho dan tersenyum saat melihat suho,setelah sampai suho langsung mencium pipi kris yang membuat kris sedikit bingung, biasanya suho sangat marah kalau mereka mengumbar kemesaraan di tempat umum dan sekarang dirinya sendiri yang mencium kris di depan umum.

"oh wae?" tanya suho saat melihat kris hanya diam dan memperhatikannya tanpa ekpresi atau respon lainnya, merasa kesal akhirnya suho mencubit kedua pipi kris dan membuat kris kembali keduanianya

"yak appo baby" ucap kris langsung melepaskan tangan suho yang tengah mencubitnya

"habisnya kau hanya melamun dari tadi"

"aishh kau merusak image cool ku" ucap kris yang membuat suho terkiki geli

"oh sepertinya ada yang aneh denganmu baby" ucap kris

"jinja?aku rasa biasa saja, ah kajja kita pulang aku lapar" suho langsung meninggalkan kris dan masuk ke dalam mobil kris yang langsung di susul oleh pemiliknya

.

"sehun bisakah kau pelankan sedikit mobilmu" ucap luhan saat sehun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas biasanya, sungguh luhan baru kali ini di bawa ugal-ugalan di jalan raya, tangannya meremas kencang seat beltnya dan matanya hanya tertutup sampai akhirnya

Ckiiiit

Sehun menepikan mobilnya di jalanan yang cukup sepi dan langsung menatap luhan yang sedang mengatur nafasnya, saat merasakan mobil berheti lantas luhan langsung membuka matanya dan seketika luhan langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sehun

"yak oh sehun kau mau mati hah?"luhan menatap sehun dengan geram, namun sehun tak bergeming tetap memperhatikannya sampai akhirnya kembali luhan berteriak di depannya

"yak ja-"

Chup

Ucapan luhan terhenti saat sehun langsung menyambar bibirnya yang tengah marah, dengan brutal sehun melumat bibir luhan yang membuat luhan memelotokan matanya dan saat sadar luhan langsung mendorong bahu sehun namun dengan sigap tangan sehun menahan kedua tangan luhan dan bibirnya terus bekerja melumat menekan dan menarik bibir tipis luhan, lidah sehun menekan-nekan bibir luhan meminta akses untuk masuk ke dalam tanpa disadari luhan membuka sedikit mulutnya dan langsung bibir lincah sehun bekerja mengabsen satu persatu sesuatu yang ada di dalamnya

"eungg" luhan melenguh saat sehun menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya dan tidak berapa lama sehun melepaskan kulumannya pada bibir luhan tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah luhan yang memerah.

Luhan nampak tengah meraup oksegin sebanyak-banyaknya dan saat telah kembali normal luhan membuka matanya dan

DEG

Kembali luhan memelotokan matanya saat melihat wajah sehun tepat berada di depannya, sehun tersenyum tipis dan menjauhkan tubuhnya

"kau berisik" ucap sehun dan langsung menancap gasnya menuju rumah luhan, sementara itu luhan hanya mengangakan mulutnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang sehun katakana kepadanya, sungguh luhan tidak mengerti akan kelakuan makhluk ajaib di sampingnya.

.

.

Kris dan suho saat ini tengah menikmati makan siang mereka di salah satu kafe, suho duduk di smaping kris dan memandang keluar saat mereka tengah menunggu pesanan mereka

"baby kau kenapa hmm?" tanya kris yang melihat suho hanya memandang kelaur jendela

"kris kau mengenal gadis di parkiran tadi?" tanya suho dan membalikan tubuhnya menatap kris, kening kris mengerut seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu

"ah gadis rusa itu?" tanya kris yang gilirn suho mengerutkan keningnya

"xi luhan, namanya luhan dia hoobae kita dan dia sudah kelas XII, weo?"

"dank au tahu siapa yang tengah menariknya tadi?"

"anio"

"dia, dia sehun, oh sehun yang sudah aku anggap dongsaengku" ucap suho dan tersenyum kea rah kris yang tengah memelotokan matanya

"jinja?" tanya kris dengan tanda tidak percaya

"nde, dan kulihat dia sangat tidak suka saat kau dekat dengan luhan"kris semakin mengerutkan keningnya tanda tidak mengerti akan ucapan kekasihnya, suho yang menyadarinya lantas tersenym dan membelasi pipi kris,

"aku rasa sehun menyukai luhan, karena dia nampak marah kepadamu" ucap suho yang membuat kris sedikit merilexan wajahnya dan tak berapa lama terlihat senyuman di wajahnya.

.

.

Luhan turun dari mobil sehun saat sudah sampai dirumahnya yang di susul oleh sehun, mereka beruda memasuki rumah luhan dengan saling diam, didalam sudah terlihat kedua orang tua mereka, sehun sedikit bingung dengan apa yang ada di depannya, kenapa omma dan appanya bisa ada disini di saat jam segini

"oh kalian sudah datang" ucap mrs xi saat melihat sehun dan luhan berjalan kea rah mereka

"nde omma" ucap luhan memeluk ommanya dan langsung membungkuk sopan kea rah kedua orang tua sehun, begitupun dengan sehun langsung memberikan salam kepada keempat orang di dalam rumah luhan.

"sehunie luhanie kajja duduk dulu"

Sehun dan luhan duduk di bangku kecil yang ada di tengah kursi panjang yang dimana terdapat orang tua sehun yang bersebrangan dengan orang tua luhan.

"omma weo?" tanya luhan penasaran dengan keadaannya

"ehhmm begini sayang waktu pertunangan kalian akan dipercepat menjadi minggu depan" ucap mrs oh yang membuat luhan dan sehun memelotokan matanya tidak percaya

"nde?weo?" tanya luhan cepat membuat keempat orang tua tersebut menolehkan kepalanya

"kita tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi sayang" jelas mrs xi yang membuat luhan semakin kesal dan hendak mengeluarkan protesannya sebelum sang omma kembali menyelanya

"lagi pula waktu kalian ujian sebenatar lagi dan setelah kalian lulus jadi langsung menikah saja"

"MWO" kembali luhan berteriak kencang saat mendenagr ucapan sang omma

"omma bukankah perjanjiaanya aku menikah dengan sehun setelah kuliah dan lulus sekolah aku baru akan bertunangan"protes luhan tidak terima sementara sehun hanya diam memperhatikan orang di depannya

"aishh tidak sayang itu terlalu lama, setelah lulus dan menikah kalian akan bebas untuk kuliah dimanapun" ucap mrs oh yang membuat luhan memijit pelipisnya.

"sehun kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya luhan yang membuat sehun mentapnya

"terserah kalian saja" ucap sehun dengan santai dan cuek yang membuat luhan ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

.

.

.

Satu minggu sudah terlewati dan mala mini merupakan malam dimana digelarnya pertunangan akbar antara dua perusahaan besar yang menyita banyak perhatian public, terlihat relasi-relasi kerja dari orang tua sehun dan luhan serta teman-teman mereka tengah memenuhi ballroom hotel berbintang di seoul. Terlihat sehun tengah berdiri di samping sang ayah menunggu kedatangan calon tunangannya, malam ini sehun nampak gagah dengan kemeja putih yang dilapisi jas hitam dan celana bahan berwarna sama dengan potongan rambut cepak atas, jangan lupakan wajah dingin tanpa ekpresi yang menegaskan kegagahannya membuat yeoja-yeoja yang datang merasa iri dengan calon tunangan sehun.

.

.

Sementara itu di salah satu kamar hotel terlihat luhan tengah memandangi dirinya di depan cermin, mala mini luhan menggunakan gaun merah lengan pendek satu jengkal di atas lutut dengan perpotongan dada yang tidak terlalu rendah namun tidak menutupi bagian atas dadanya yang putih, serta bagian punggung baju yang sangat terbuka hanya terlihat seutas tali yang terikat untuk menjaga agar baju tersebut tidak melorot, rambut yang digulung keatas dan beberapa helai anak rambut yang jatuh mempertontonkan betapa putih dan mulusnya kulit luhan serta polesan make up yang natural semakin menegaskan betapa cantiknya luhan mala mini.

"weo lu?" tanya kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menemani luhan yang saat ini tengah duduk di ujung ranjang dan berjalan menghampiri luhan, mendengar suara temannya membuat luhan kembali dari ketidaksadarannya

"oh, anio kyung"

"jangan berbohong xi luhan, walaupun aku tidak sedekat chanyeol namun aku sudah lama mengenal kalian" ucap kyungsoo yang membuat luhan membalikan badannya menghadapnya

"kyung aku takut" ucap luhan yang membuat kyungsoo tersenyum dan duduk disamping luhan di kursi rias yang tidak terlalu luas

"apa yang kau takutkan lu?"

"a,,aku takut apa yang aku lakukan akan menyakiti sehun dan diriku sendiri"

"apa kau yakin hanya itu?"

"hmmmm"

"tenanglah lulu, aku yakin kau sudah memikirkannya dan aku yakin ahjumma dan ahjussi xi tidak akan sembarangan menyerahkan putrinya kepada orang yang salah lu, yakinlah" ucap kyungsoo sambil mengelus pundak luhan, belum sempat luhan membalas ucapan kyungsoo pintu kamar terbuka dan memperlihatkan wanita paruh baya yang masih sangat cantik di usianya saat ini

"kau sudah siap chagi" ucap mrs xi menghampiri luhan dan kyungsoo, luhan hanya diam dan menganggukan kepalany

"kajja semua sudah siap dan sehun sudah menunggumu"

Luhan dan kyungsoo berjalan di belakang mrs xi, sepanjang perjalanan menuju ballroom luhan memegang tangan kyungsoo.

Semua mata tertuju pada pintu yang terbuka dimana terlihat wanita paruh baya dan dua wanita muda disampingnya, luhan melepaskan tangan kyungsoo dan berjalan bersama ommanya menuju depan ballroom dimana sehun sudah berdiri dengan kedua oran tuanya di smapingnya dan didepannya terlihat appa luhan tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Luhan sampai disamping sang appa dan menatap sehun dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan, sungguh luhan merasa jahat saat ini karena menyetujui pertunangan ini, luhan merasa dia merusak masa depan sehun, luhan merasa sehun pasti memiliki wanita yang sangat dia cintai namun harus berakhir dengannya saat ini.

Sehun terus memperhatikan luhan yang entah bagaimana sehun merasa luhan jauh berkali-kali lebih cantik dari biasanya, luhan nampak terlihat anggun namun elegan dan terkesan dewasa saat ini. Akhirnya sang MC mengumumkan acara pertunangan mereka dimana luhan telah melingkarkan cincinnya di jari sehun dan begitupun dengan sehun.

.

.

"uhhh mereka serasi sekali" ucap baekhyun dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, pandangannya nampak berbinar saat melihat luhan dan sehun bertukar cincin, chanyeol yang berada tepat disamping baekhyun tersenyum dan tanpa disangka chanyeol merangkuh pinggang baekhyun dan mendekatkan diri mereka, lalu sedikit berbungkuk chanyeol berbisik tepat di telingan baekhyun

"kita akan menyusulnya baek" ucap chanyeol yang membuat wajah baekhyun memerah sekaligus.

Dan di samping mereka terlihat kyungsoo yang juga tengah tersenyum melihat sahabatnya bertunangan, dan tanpa dia sadari kai sudah berada disampingnya dan memeluk pundak kyungsoo membuat kyungsoo berjenggit, namun belum sempat kyungsoo marah kai lebih dulu berujar

"aku akan segera melakukanya untukmu kyung" ucap kai yang membuat kyungsoo membatu ditempatnya dan tidak berapa lama kyungsoo mengalihkan pandanganya kea rah luhan sebenarnya kyungsoo menutupi rona merah pada wajahnya saat ini, entah ada apa tiba-tiba dia merasa tersipu dengan ucapan kai.

.

.

.

Satu bulan setelah pertunangan mereka semua pria di sekolah mereka tidak ada yang berani menggoda luhan Karena mereka tahu siapa tunangan luhan, namun tidak untuk sehun yeoja-yeoja di sekolahnya nampak tidak peduli akan status sehun saat ini mereka tetap menjadi fans setia sehun, kai dan kyungsoo sudah jadian sekitar dua minggu yang lalu dengan berani kai mengutrakan perasaanya pada kyungsoo tepat setelah pelajaran tambahan bagi kelas tiga selesai. Awalnya kai tidak yakin namun mengingat perubahan sikap kyungsoo semenjak pertunagan sehun dan luhan membuat kai semakin memantapkan hatinya dan akhirnya mereka bersama.

.

.

Luhan nampak masih betah dengan acara duduknya dan memandangi keadaan luar yang tengah di guyur hujan saat ini, semanjak kejadian luhan di tarik paksa oleh sehun di parkiran saat itu juga kris sunbaenya tidak pernah datang ke sekolahnya lagi dan saat itu juga luhan tidak pernah melihat wanita yang sudah dua kali dia temui di sekolahnya. Sejauh ini luhan memang belum memastikan hatinya namun luhan sadari dia selalu merasa marah dan benci saat ada wanita lain mendekati sehun, namun egonya masih saja tinggi untuk mengakui bahwa dia cembur, dan sejujrunya luhan masih memikirkan wanita yang saat itu bersama sehun.

Luhan sadar dari lamunannya lalu melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya yang menunjukan sudah sore dan saatnya dia pulang, kyungsoo sudah pulang dengan kai baekhyun dengan chanyeol,saat ini sebenarnya luhan tengah menunggu sehun karena semenjak mereka bertunangan urusan antar jemput luhan menjadi tugas sehun,

'hmmmm"

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya dan kembali dia menengokan kepalanya kea rah pintu, tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya manusia albino yang sudah hampir satu jam ditunggunya, lalu luhan bangun dan menyampirkan tasnya lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

Luhan terus berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolahnya lalu langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sehun tengah berdiri di depannya dengan seorang wanita yang berdiri menghadap sehun dan membelakangi sehun, luhan hampir berlari kea rah sehun dan mengamuk namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar kata yang sehun ucapkan

"aku akan selalu mencintaimu noona"

Deg

Entah apa yang saat ini luhan rasakan dadanya nampak sesak dan urat-uratnya seakan putus membuat kakinya mendadak lemas dan seakan tidak mampu menopang badannya lagi, perkataan sehun mampu membuat mata luhan sedikit mengabur karena terlihat matanya saat ini tengah menahan airmata yang siap meluncur indah dari matanya,

"aku akan selalu mencintaimu noona" ucap sehun kembali dan langsung membuat suho yang tengah berada di depannya menghambur memeluk sehun.

Tidak kuat melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh tunanganya luhan berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan sehun, dalam larinya tanpa disadari olehnya airmata turun dari mata rusa luhan berlari menuju luar sekolahnya dan luhan terus berlari menembus hujan yang saat ini turun dengan cukup deras.

Sementara itu kris tengah duduk manis di dalam mobil hitamnya di parkiran sekolahnya dulu, hujan membuat kris malas mengikuti suho ke dalam sekolahnya untuk bertemu dengan sehun. Sudah suho pastikan bahwa dia ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan sehun adik kesayangannya maka dengan senang hati kris sang kekasih mengantarkan suho, namun kris tidak ingin menganggu privasi sang kekasih maka dengan sabar dia hanya duduk manis di dalam mobilnya.

Kris melihat seorang siswi lari dari dalam sekolah menembus hujan, kris terus memandangi gadis tersebut sampai akhirnya matanya membualat saat tahu siapa gadis tersebut

'luhan?"

Kris hendak membuka mobilnya dan menyusul luhan namun niatnya dia urungkan saat melihat luhan sudah berbelok di pintu gerbanganya dan pandanganya teralih kea rah lain saat melihat suho dan sehun berjalan keluar sekolah, dengan cepat kris langsung keluar mobil dan menghampiri mereka

Suho tersenyum saat melihat kris menghampirinya, dan langsung mengapit tangan kris membuat sehun tersenyum di buatnya

"aku titip suho noona hyung" ucap sehun kepada kris yang membuat kris tersenyum dan dia memahami bahwa hubungan kekasih dengan adiknya ini telah berbaikan.

"ahhh,, aku tadi melihat luhan berlari menembus hujan, apa kalian bertemu dengannya?" tanya kris yang membuat sehun langsung menegang dan dengan segera merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya,

"gomawo hyung" ucap sehun langsung berlari menghampiri mobilnya dan dengan cepat menginjak pedal gasnya.

.

.

Luhan nampak menggigil saat memasuki rumahnya badannya basah kuyup dan matanya nampak bengkak akibat menangis sepanjang jalan menuju rumahnya, sesampainya di luar sekolah luhan berhenti di halte dekat sekolahnya lalu luhan menaiki taksi sampai rumahnya.

Saat pintu terbuka terlihat bibi lee kepala pembantu di rumah luhan memekin saat melihat keadaan nona muda kesayangannya basah kuyup, belum sempat bibi lee menghampirinya luhan sudah lebih dulu terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri

Bruk

"nona" bibi lee langsung mengahampiri luhan, dan tidak lama terdengar derap langkah dari dapur

"bibi lee ada ap-Luhan" pekik mrs xi saat melihat luhan pingsan dan langsung mengahmpiri luhan.

.

.

Sehun terus melajukan mobilnya dan tangannya tidak berhenti memegang ponsel yang tengah dia rahkan pada telinganya

"aishh kau dimana lu angkat telponku"

Gerutu sehun saat panggilannya tidak di angkat oleh luhan, perasaan tidak enak menghinggapi sehun perasaan takut mendadak menghinggapinya pikirannya hanya tertuju pada luhan yang saat ini entah dimana, sejurus kemudian sehun langsung mepercepat mobilnya saat dia memutuskan untuk ke rumah luhan.

.

.

Luhan tengah berbaring di kamarnya setelah di bawa ke dalam kamarnya mrs xi langsung memanggil dokter pribadi keluarganya dan mengganti pakaian luhan dengan yang lebih hangat, memakaikan selimut dengan motif rusa dan mengompres kepala luhan dengan handuk hangat.

Setelah kepergian dokter pribadinya mrs xi duduk disamping ranjang luhan sedangkan abekhyun berdiri di samping sang omma memandangi wajah putrinya yang nampak pucat dan mengelus pipi luhan

"weo chagi, ada apa sayang" ucap mrs xi masih mengelus pipi luhan, bagaimanapun mrs xi dapar merasakan perubahan pada putrinya semenjak akan dijodohkan sampai saat ini telah pertunangan luhan memang agak sedikit berubah, namun mrs xi tidak terlalu mengambil pusing melihat luhan yang selalu bersama dan selalu terlihat biasa saja saat bersama sehun.

Tok tok tok

Mrs xi dan baekhyun langsung menengokan kepalanya dan terlihat sehun dari balik pintu dengan keadaan yang tidak cukup baik juga dengan rambut sedikit acak-acakan dan nafas yang sedikit terengah, yup sehun berlari saat dia sampai di rumah luhan bahkan sehun meloncati dua anak tangga sekaligus untuk segera sampai ke kamar luhan.

Mrs xi tersenyum saat melihat sehun datang dan segera bangkit menghampiri sehun \.

"sehunie kau datang?" sapa mrs xi dengan senyuman di wajahnya

"nde omonim" jawab sehun dan matanya masih terfokus pada luhan yang tengah berbarin di atas ranjangnya. Mrs xi menyadari kemana pandangan sehun dan jelas terlihat raut khawatir pada wajah sehun, lalu mrs xi kembali mengukir senyumnya

"tadi luhan kehujanan dan pulang basah kuyup, padahal anak itu tidak pernah hujan-hujanan fisiknya lemah kalau terkena air hujan, dan saat sampai rumah bahkan belum sempat menguapkan sepatah katapun dia sudah ambruk di dekat pintu, anak itu memang ada-ada saja" cerocos mrs xi pada sehun yang membuat sehun semakin merasa sedih

"omonim akan menyiapkan makan malam dulu kau temani luhanie dulu nde, kajja baekki" ucap mrs xi mengajak baekhyun keluar dan langsung di angguki oleh baekhyun meninggalkan sehun yang menganggukan kepalanya dan segera berjalan menghampiri ranjang luhan, dan mrs xi keluar dan menutup pintu kamar luhan.

Sehun duduk tepat disamping luhan tepat di tempat mrs xi sebelumnya, sehun terus memandangi wajah luhan yang pucat dan tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh pipi luhan, dapat sehun rasakan tubuh luhan yang nampak hangat.

"eungg" lenguhan dari mulut luhan membuat sehun sedikit kaget namun sehun tetap mengelus pipi luhan

"lu, sadarlah baby"

Luhan nampak gelisah dalam pingsannya, bibirnya terus melenguh dan wajahnya nampak mengernyit entah apa yang sedang luhan rasakan saat ini, sehun terus mengelus pipi luhan dan sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan luhan sampai akhirnya luhan mengatakan sesuatu dalam mata terpejamya

"sehunie kajima" dengan air mata yang menetes di kedua sudut matanya

DEG

**TBC**

**Anyeong yeorobun saya datang dng chap ini..maaf ya kalau tidak memuaskan dan semakin berantakan. Saya harap kalian masih mau baca ff ini walaupun sudah semakin kemana-mana dan maafkan saya kalau banyak typo bertebangan dimana-mana.**

**Saya ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih sama semua chingudeul yang udah mampir buat baca follow fav dan terutama buat kalian yang udah REVIEW gomawo maaf belum bisa bales review kalian satu-satu, maaf banget. Tapi sekalilagi aku ucapin makasin banyak.**

**Saya harap kalian masih mau nyempetin buat baca dan tentunya buat ninggalin jejak di kotak review ya chingudel,**

**HunHan Story**


	9. Chapter 9

**MY ENEMY MY FIANCE**

Chapter 9

**HUNHAN**

**SEHUN/LUHAN**

**ROMANCE/SAD/FLUFFY**

**GENDERSWITCH**

**DAN FF INI MURNI KARYA SAYA,,MAAF KALAU KALIAN MERASA ADA KESAMAAN DENGAN FF LAIN. TAPI SEKALI LAGI FF INI MURNI DARI OTAK DAN IDE SAYA**

**HAPPY READING**

"sehunie kajima" luhan semakin meracau dalam tidurnya dan sehun semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan luhan, sampai akhirnya mata rusa tersebut terbuka dan terlihat sangat sayu bahkan tidak berbinar seperti biasanya.

"lu kau sudah sadar?" tanya sehun, luhan tengah mengerjapkan matanya dan saat terdengar suara sehun luhan langsung menganggukan kepalanya dan dengan sedikit tenaganya luhan mencoba untuk bangun dan dengan sigap sehun membantu luhan.

Luhan hanya memandangi wajah sehun dan tidak terasa air mata mengalir dari kedua ujung matanya, dan dengan cepat sehun merangkuh luhan ke dalam pelukannya mengusap punggung luhan dengan sebelah tangannya dan entah perasaan apa yang luhan rasakan saat ini yang pasti tangisan luhan semakin menjadi dalam pelukan hangat sehun

"uljima lu" ucap sehun yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada luhan,

"sehun hiks hiks sehun" luhan terus mengulang nama sehun dalam tangisnya yang membuat sehun semakin bingung dan merasa bersalah.

Setelah beberapa menit menangis akhirnya luhan tenang dan dengan perlahan sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang bahu luhan lalu mendorong sedikti bahu luhan untuk memberikan jarak agar sehun bisa melihat wajah luhan,

"weo lu?" tanya sehun dan luhan masih betah untuk menundukan kepalanya

"lu" ucap sehun sekali lagi tanpa ada tanggapan dari sehun, merasa akan sia-sia akhirnya sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan luhan. Setelah terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup luhan menegakan kepalanya dan kembali airmata mengalir dari kedua matanya

"hiks sehun kajima sehun" ucap luhan lirih

Sehun menuruni tangga dari kediaman keluarga xi tersebut dan tepat menginjak anak tangga terakhir baekhyun datang dari arah dapur

"oh oppa?" tanya baekhyun yang tengah membawa bubur

"oh baekhyun, apa itu bubur untuk luhan?" tanya sehun yang diangguki oleh baekhyun

"nde ini untuk oenni saat dia sadar" ucap baekhyun dan sehun menghampiri baekhyun yang tetap berdiri pada posisinya

"berikan padaku dan luhan sudah sadar" ucap sehun sambil mengambil nampan yang di atasnya terdapat mangkuk bubur di tangan baekhyun. Sehun berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya kembali menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar luhan.

"omma, oenni sudah sadar"ucap baekhyun mengagetkan nyonya xi yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam di dapur

"ya xi baekhyun, kau mengagetkan omma"

"hehhe mian omma, baekki hanya senang jadi langsung lari dan berteriak sama omma"

"oh oenni mu sadah sadar, omma akan melihatnya" ucap nyonya xi namun belum sampai langkahnya meninggalkan dapur baekhyun sudah menghadang sang omma dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya

"Andweo. Omma jangan ke kamar oenni, biarkan sehun oppa yang menemani oenni"

"oh, weo?" tanya nyonya xi yang aneh dengan tingkah putrid bungsunya ini.

"aish, omma tadi sehun oppa membawakan bubur untuk oenni dan dia bilang oenni sudah sadar, jadi omma jangan ganggu arra" ucap baekhyun panjang lebar yang membuat nyonya xi memelotokan matanya

"yak!kau memarahi omma oh?" marah nyonya xi yang sudah berkecak pinggang

"a,,anio omma yeoppo, ah baekki akan mengabari chan oppa dulu paipai omma" ucap baekhyun dan langsung melesat meninggalkan dapur

.

.

Cklek

Sehun membuka pintu kamar luhan lalu setelah masuk kembali menutup pintu kamar tersebut dan melihat luhan yang masih dalam posisi yang sama sedangkan luhan saat mendengar derap langkah mendekati kamarnya dengan segera luhan menghapus airmatanya dan kembali menundukan kepalanya

Krek

Sehun menaruh nampan di atas nakas samping ranjang luhan, dan sehun kembali duduk tepat dihadapan luhan, sehun mengambil bubur di tangannya lalu mengarahkan sendok berisi bubur tersebut tepat ke arah luhan,

"lu makanlah dulu" ucap sehun dan luhan segera mengangkat kepalanya lalu menggeleng, memang luhan sedang tidak nafsu makan saat ini

"hmmm, makanlah sedikit kau belum makan dari tadi kajja" ucap sehun dengan sedikit paksaan yang akhirnya membuat luhan membuka mulutnya.

Luhan menghentikan gerakan sehun yang akan kembali menyuapinya,

"a,,aku bisa makan sendiri, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu" ucap luhan dengan terbata

"ani, aku yang akan menyuapimu, sekarang aaaaaa" ucap sehun dan kembali mengarahkan sendok tersebut ke arah bibir luhan

"aaaaaaaa" ucap sehun lagi saat luhan malah memanyunkan bibirnya

"aishhh" dan akhirnya luhan kembali membuka mulutnya dan mereka akhirnya terus dalam posisi seperti itu. Sedangkan baekhyun yang hanya diam mengintip di balik pintu hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan kaka dan kakak iparnya tersebut, dan akhirnya kembali menarik knop pintu tersebut mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui sang kaka yang sudah sadar

"ah mereka sungguh mesra,,akh chan oppa bogoshipo" ucap baekhyun dan berjalan menuju kamarnya di sebelah kamar luhan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan kyungsoo tengah duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing dan tampak menatap kea rah pintu masuk

"aish kemana rusa itu sih" gerutu kyungsoo membalikan badannya menghadap chanyeol.

"yeolli coba kau tanyakan pada baekhyun, lima menit lagi bel berbunyi" ucap kyungsoo yang di angguki oleh chanyeol lalu mengutak-atik ponselnya tersebut. Setelah beberapa lama menunggu balesan dari baekhyun akhirnya chanyeol segera memanggil kyungsoo dengan raut terkejut

"kyung"

Kyungsoo langsung membalikan badannya saat mendengar chanyeol memanggilnya cukup keras

"weo yeol?"tanya kyungsoo saat melihat wajah chanyeol yang aneh menurutnya

"luhan dia sakit" ucap chanyeol yang membuat kyungsoo hanya bengong

"kenapa rusa itu tidak mengabari kita"kyungsoo mendumel

"molla, sebaiknya kita ke rumahnya pulang sekolah ini" ucap chanyeol yang diangguki oleh kyungsoo.

.

.

Bel jam pulang sekolah telah berbunyi dimana semua murid SOPA berhamburan keluar kelas mereka, sehun nampak bergegas membereskan buku pelajarannya

"hun kau langsung ke tempat latihan?" tanya kai pada teman sebangkunya tersebut

"anio, aku tidak mengawasi latihan hari ini" ucap sehun

"weo?hari ini aka nada seleksi untuk perlombaan sebelum masa liburan dank au sudah di tunjuk untuk menjadi salah satu jurinya oh sehun shi" ucap kai dengan nada tegasnya

"luhan sakit aku akan kerumahnya" ucap sehun langsung meninggalkan kai yang nampak menganggukan kepalanya.

"ah luhan sakit, pasti baby soo juga kesana, ah! OH SEHUN aku ikut" ucap kai dan langsung berlari kencang menuju sehun.

.

.

Cklek

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari atas tempat tidurnya, seharian ini luhan hanya duduk di atas kasurnya, padahal keadaannya sudah membaik namun sang omma sangat melarangnya untuk bangun bahkan luhan tidak di ijinkan sekolah hari ini, dan luhan menjadikan hari ini sebagai hari istirahatnya bahkan luhan lupa pada ponsel kesayanganya yang tergeletak di atas lemari hias dekat meja makan.

"kau sudah baikan sayang?" tanya nyonya xi menghampiri luhan dengan membawa beberapa makanan di atas nampan yang tengah dibawanya.

"hah, aku bahkan sudah sehat omma, ini berlebihan sekali" ucap luhan malas

"aishh kau ini jarang sakit dan baru kehujanan segitu saja kau sudah pingsan" ucap nyonya xi dan duduk di samping ranjang luhan lalu meletakan nampan yang tengah dibawanya di atas nakas.

Tok Tok Tok

Belum sempat nyonya xi mengatakan ucapanya pintu kamar luhan diketuk oleh seseorang yang membuat kedua wanita tersebut menghadap pintu

"masuk" ucap nyonya xi

Cklek

Kembali pintu kamar luhan terbuka dan menampilkan sosok tegap dengan balutan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan luhan

"oh sehun" ucap mrs xi girang membuat luhan membulatkan matanya saat sehun sudah masuk ke dalam kamar luhan. Sehun membungkukan badannya dan memberikan salam kepada calon mertuanya tersebut

"anyyeong omonim" ucap sehun ramah lalu berjalan mendekati luhan yang masih menatap sehun tidak percaya

"hai lu sudah lebih baik" tanya sehun yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari luhan.

"nah karena sudah ada sehun omma tinggalkan arra" sehun hanya mengangguk saat omma luhan beranjak dan meninggalkan mereka berdua, namun sebelum menutup pintu dan meninggalkan kamar luhan omma luhan kembali bersuara

"ah sehun tolong suapi luhan nde" dan tanpa menunggu amukan luhan mrs xi segera menutup pintunya dan melenggang turun.

.

.

Sehun sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya dan langsung duduk di tempat mrs xi sebelumnya menghadap kea rah luhan, dengan sigap sehun menaruh tas yang dibawanya di tempat kosong samping luhan dan langsung mengambil makanan yang terletak di atas nakas kamar luhan.

"se sehun, a..aku bisa makan sendiri" ucap luhan terbata saat melihat sehun tengah menyendokan makanan untuknya.

"ani aku akan menyuapimu, dan tidak ada penolakan" kejadian kemarin kembali terjadi dimana sehun kembali menyuapi luhan dengan keadaan hening.

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya sehun kembali menaruh piring kosong tersebut di atas nakas. Sehun kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kea rah luhan yang tengah menundukan kepalanya, sehun menghembuskan nafasnya dan dengan yakin dia menggenggam tangan luhan yang berada di atas paha luhan yang tengah saling menggenggam erat.

"lu, tatap aku" ucap sehun, dengan pelan luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan mata rusanya kembali menatap mata tajam milik sehun.

"lu jawab aku, kenapa kau tidak menungguku dan malah pulang dengan basah kuyup?" tanya sehun dengan lembut membuat luhan kembali menundukan kepalanya, sejujurnya luhan menyadari bahwa dirinya cemburu dan sakit saat tahu sehun mencintai wanita lain, entah sejak kapan luhan merasakan perasaan ini, namun luhan sungguh merasakannya walaupun dari depan luhan nampak membeni sehun namun luhan sendiri selalu ingin bersama sehun.

"lu"

"a..aku akan membatalkan pertunangan ini" ucap luhan yang membuat sehun membulatkan matanya dan tangannya beralih memegang bahu luhan dan membuat luhan mengangkat kepalanya menatap mata sehun.

"mian sehun, mian kalau aku merepotkanm hiks" dan tanpa bisa di tahan luhan menangis di depan sehun, sungguh sehun tidak mengerti akan maksud dari rusa di depannya ini

"lu, kenapa ada apa, jelaskan padaku lu" ucap sehun semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahu luhan.

"hiks,,hikss aku tahu kau tidak pernah menyukaiku sehun, dan aku tahu kau menyukai seseorang"

"…."

"aku melihat kau bersamanya waktu itu di atap kau bilang masih mencintainya, lalu aku bertemu dengannya dan dia selalu memanggilmu sehunieku, lalu aku melihatmu di depan lorong dan kembali mengucapkan kata bahwa kau mencintainya bahkan kau berpelukan dengannya hiks hiks"

"…"

sehun masih terdiam tanpa memberikan tanggapan pada luhan yang tengah menjelaskan maksud dari perkataannya dengan berurai airmata dan menundukan kepalanya

"aku aku akan berusaha untuk melepasmu dank au akan bersama wanita yang kau cintai, a,,aku akan membatalkan permpppfpfppfpfp"

Tanpa menunggu penjelasan luhan selesai sehun langsung menganggat wajah luhan dan tanpa menunggu lagi sehun langsung melumat bibir mungil yang tengah bergetar tersebut, sehun melumat dan menghisap bibir luhan menyalurkan perasaannya yang penuh dengan cinta, membiarkan luhan merasakan bahwa dia tidak suka mendengar apa yang tengah luhan katakana.

Kecipak basah terdengar saat sehun melepaskan pagutannya pada bibir luhan yang tanpa mendapatkan balasan dari luhan, tangannya menangkup wajah luhan dan dihapusnya airmata luhan dengan ibu jarinya

"saranghae" ucap sehun tepat dihadapan luhan yang membuat luhan langsung menunjukan wajah terkejutnya, sehun sedikit menaikan sudut bibirnya dan kembali berucap

"saranghae xi luhan"

"se..sehun"

"ssstttt aku tahu kau tidak akan percaya maka dengarkan apa yang akan aku katakan arra" bagaikan sebuah perintah luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya yang masih terdapat tangan sehun di kedua pipinya.

"suhi noona adalah cinta pertamaku, dia adalah tetangga yang rumahnya tepat berada di depan rumahku, sedari kecil aku selalu bersamanya setiap pulang sekolah kami selalu janjian di halte bus dekat sekolahku dan noona, kami selalu pergi kemanapun bersama, bahkan noona tidak segan mengajakku bertemu dengan teman-temannya, maka dari itu aku mengenal minsoek noona saat itu, bahkan minsoek noona dan suho noona mengenal kai, namun perasaanku berubah saat semakin sering bersama noona, aku serasa ingin selalu bersamanya sampai akhirnya aku bertekad megutarakan perasaanku namun noona menolakku dan pergi kuliah dengan lelaki yang waktu itu mengobrol denganmu di parkiran sekolah"

"kris?" tanya luhan memotong perkataan sehun, membuat sehun menganggukan kepalanya

"namun noona kembali dan dia berusaha ingin membuat hubungan kami seperti dulu, dan kata cinta yang kau dengar kemarin adalah kata cinta dari sang dongsaeng untuk noonanya, karena ku menyadari bahwa perasaan dan hatiku sudah teralih kepada rusa nakal yang sangat galak yang selalu berkata judes dan bertingkah unik, namun entah kenapa aku menyukai rusa itu dan beruntungnya bahwa rusa tersebut akan menjadi istirku"

Ucap sehun dengan menggenggam tangan luhan, sedangkan luhan kembali airmata menetes dari matanya saat mendengar penuturan sehun, letupan-letupan kecil serasa membucah dari dalam perutya dan berjuta kupu-kupu serasa berterbangan disekitar kepalanya

"se-"

"ssstttt aku tidak ingin kau mengucapkan pembatalan dan kau akan tetap menjadi istriku suka atau tidak suka" ucap sehun dengan senyuman yang membuat luhan ikut mengembangkan senyumanya

"mian sehun" cicit luhan dan sehun kambali mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah luhan, namun tepat berada di depan bibir luhan sehun berucap

"saranghae xi luhan"

Cup

Kembali kedua benda kenyal tersebut menyatu menyalurkan rasa bahagia yang tengah dirasakan oleh kedua orang tersebut, sehun mulai melumat kembali bibir luhan menghisap bibir atas dan bawah luhan dan dengan perlahan luhan mulai membalas pagutan sehun membuat sehun tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka, tangan sehun menekan tengkuk luhan dan dengan sedikit demi sedikit luhan mengalungkan tangannya di leher sehun.

Untuk beberapa saat luhan melepaskan pagutan mereka dan sedikit memberi jarak pada bibir sehun namun sangat sedikit, luhan tersenyum yang membuat sehun ikut tersenyum

"nado oh sehun"

Cup

Kembali luhan menempelkan bibirnya dan ciuman itu semakin dalam terlihat betapa mereka terus mencurahkan perasaan dalam setiap jengkal bibir mereka yang semakin membalas menarik menghisap dan menekan tersebut sampai akhirnya

BRAK

"awww"

Sehun dan luhan langsung melepaskan pagutan mereka dan luhan sedikit mendorong tubuh sehun namun tidak terlalu jauh karena tangan kanan sehun tengah berada di pinggang luhan, keduanya langsung melotot saat melihat apa yang terjadi di depan pintunya.

"yak!" sehun berteriak saat melihat kai, chanyeol, baekhyun dan kyungsoo serta mrs xi yang saling tumpuk di depan pintu kamar luhan yang terbuka, kelimanya nampak mengerang saat pintu kamar luhan yang mereka jadikan sandaran terbuka dan mengakibatkan mereka terjartuh bersamaan

"awww punggungku" ucap kai yang berada tepat paling bawah

"omma palli bangun" ucap baekhyun yang juga merasakan berat di atasnya

"oh mian" ucap mrs xi dan langsung bangun di susul oleh yang lainnya, dan saat itu mrs xi melihat kea rah luhan yang tengah memberikan deathglarenya membuat mrs xi langsung salah tingkah karena ketahuan mengintiip

"o..omma akan ke dapur menyelesaikan masakan omma" mrs xi langsung melesat meninggalkan kamar luhan.

Sehun bangun dan menghampiri teman-temannya yang tengah memijit munggung masing-masing

"jadi?" tanya sehun yang memuat keempat orang tersebut memberikan cengiran bodohnya kepada sehun

.

.

Luhan baekhyun dan kyungsoo tengah mengobrol di atas ranjang luhan, sedangkan kai sehun dan chanyeol tengah asik berdiri di depan balkon kamar luhan, setelah menceritakan kenapa mereka disana yang niat awalnya akan masuk namun terhenti saat mendengar luhan menangis,maka mereka menguping sampai tidak terasa posisi mereka semakin menekan pintu yang sedikit terbuka dan menyebabkan mereka terjatuh.

"jadi kau sudah mencintainya oh sehun?" tanya chanyeol

"nde, nan choae"

"aku harap kau benar-benar sudah benar-benar mencintainya dan melupakan noona kesayanganmu itu" ucap kai mengingatkan

"aku tidak akan pernah melupakan suho noona, karena bagaimanapun dia adalah noona ku, namun aku berani menjamin bahwa aku mencintai luhan" ucap sehun yang mendapat tepukan di bahu kananya oleh chanyeol

"aku pegang kata-katamu dan aku harap kau benar-benar tidak menyakitu lulu" ucap chanyeol yang mendapat anggukan dari sehun.

.

.

.

Kriiiing

Suara bel di sebuah kafe berbunyi menandakan adanya pengunjung yang datang, terlihat suho dengan gaun gading selututnya tengah menuju salah satu meja di kafe tersebut dimana meja tersebut adalah meja favoritnya bersama teman-temannya dan bibirnya kembali merekah saat melihat seseorang yang tengah duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya dengan chocolate di depannya

"Minnie" ucap suho yang membuat wanita yang tengah menunduk menengadahkan kepalany dan langsung tersenyum dan berdiri memeluk suho

"aishhh kau ini berisik sekali, kajja duduk" ucap minsoek dan langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua.

"weo hmm?" tanya minsoek yang penasaran akan pesan yang dikirimkan suho untuk bertemu dengnnya dan mengatakan akan memberikan kabar baik untuknya

"apa kris melamarmu?" tanya misoek kembali yang membuat suho menggelengkan kepalanya

"oh,weeeee"

"aishh sebentar Minnie aku mau pesan minuman dulu" ucap suho dan langsung melesat menuju tempat pemesanan. Setelah mendapatkan pesannya akhirnya suho dan minsoek sudah duduk dengan saling berhadapan

"jadi?" tanya minsoek yang di balas dengan mata malas suho

"baiklah, aku sudah baikan dengan sehun" ucap suho

"wah jinja?"

"nde" ucap suho menganggukan kepalanya dan langsung menceritakan kejadian yang membuatnya kembali tenang dan selalu tersenyum

.

.

Sehun dan luhan keluar dari mobil sehun setelah tepat berada di parkiran sekolahnya, awalnya luhan menolak untuk berangkat dengan sehun dia merasa masih sangat canggung saat ini, namun sehun tetap memaksa karena bagaimanapun sehun selalu mengantar dan menjemput luhan sekolah. Apalagi saat ini baekhyun berangkat dengan chanyeol menggunakan motor chanyeol dan entah kenapa kyungsoo juga sering berangkat dan pulang bersama kai, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk luhan menolak sehun

Setelah keluar dari mobil sehun langsung menghampiri luhan dan tangan kiri sehun langsung menggenggam tangan kanan luhan membuat luhan melebarkan matanya namun dengan tanpa dosanya sehun langsung menarik tangan luhan, sepanjang perjalanan tidak begitu terdengar teriakan histeris dari para penggemar sehun, mereka menatap sehun dan luhan dengan berbagai ekpresi bahkan terdengar beberapa bisik-bisik di sekitar mereka

"aishh jadi benar mereka sudah bertunangan, oh oppaaaa"

"yak,kita sudah kalah telak oleh luhan oenni, dia memang cantik, jadi aku akan merelakannya"

"oh, lulu my princesss"

"ah, kedua pangeran kita sudah memiliki pasangannya, tadi kai sunbae yang menggandeng kyungsoo sunbae dan sekarang sehun sunbae dengan luhan sunbae huweeeee"

Begitulah beberapa bisikan yang sehun dan luhan dengar saat mereka berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan menuju kelas, namun langkah mereka khususnya luhan terdiam saat mendengar bisikan terakhir di telinganya, sehun yang merasa luhan berhenti ikut berhenti dan menatap luhan

"weo?"

"sehun, keu dengar kai dan kyung-"

"nde, kai memang menyukai kyungsoo dan aku yakin kai sudah berhasil menaklukan temanmu seperti aku menaklukanmu" bisik sehun tepat di samping telinga luhan

"kajja" ucap sehun dan kembali menarik tangan luhan.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa saat ini luhan beserta temannya sudah menyelesaikan ujian terakhir mereka dan saat ini mereka tengah berada di taman sekolah dengan pasangan masing-masing, namun diantara wajah bahagia semuanya terlihat baekhyun yang hanya menundukan kepalanya, luhan yang menyadari keadaan aneh sanga adik lantas mendekatinya

"baek gwenchana?" tanya luhan dan baekhyun langsung memeluk luhan yang membuat semua orang memperhatikan adik kakak di depan mereka

"oenni kalian sudah selesai ujian dan akan segera lulus, lalu bagaimana dengan baekki, aku akan sendirian oenni" ucap baekhyun yang membuat semua orang tertawa dan dengan segera baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya

"yak kalian menyebalkan" ucap baekhyun, chanyeol yang melihat kekasihnya nampak merajuk segera mendekati baekhyun dan mengganti posisi luhan sebelumnya

"baek, kau tidak usah khawatir kami akan sering mengunjungimu, lagian kami masuk kampus yang sama maka dari itu kami akan selalu main kerumahmu" ucap chanyeol menenangkan baekhyun

"bilang saja kau modus" celetuk kai yang langsung mendapat jitakan gratis dari kyungsoo

"berisik hitam"

"aishh baby soo kenapa menjitakku"

"rasakan kau" ucap baekhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kepada kai

Sehun menarik pinggang luhan yang berada tepat disampingnya, luhan sedikit berjenggit dan menatap sehun dengan senyumannya.

.

.

Upacara kelulusan akhirnya selesai terlihat luhan chanyeol dan kyungsoo tengah berfoto bersama di depannya berdiri kai dan sehun yang tengah memperhatikan ketiga sahabat tersebut, disana juga terlihat orangtua mereka tengah mengobrol dan nampak asik.

Baekhyun datang berlari menghampiri oenni oppa dan namjachingunya

"oeni ckuhae" ucap baekhyun langsung menghambur memeluk luhan dan kyungsoo

"gomawo baekki"

"oppa chukae" ucap baekhyun sedikit tersipu dan

Grep

Chanyeol langsung memeluk baekhyun yang membuat baekhyun langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah akibat tertawaan sunbae disekitarnya.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah upacara kelulusan saat ini luhan tengah mematut dirinya di depan cermin mengguakan dress hijau muda dengan flat shoes berwarna hitam dan rambut yang di gerai dibelakang punggungnya, lalu menyampirkan tasnya disebelah kanannya, malam tadi sehun mengabarinya untuk bertemu di salah satu kafe langganan mereka tepat jam 10 pagi, dan saat ini jam menunjukan pukul 09.00 luhan segera bergegas turun dan langsung memasuki taksi yang sudah di pesannya.

Menempuh perjalanan setengah jam luhan sampai di kafe dan langsung duduk di kursi pojok yang menghadap keluar, senyuman tidak pernah luntur dari wajahnya dan dengan perasaan bahagia luhan menunggu sehun.

Luhan terus menunggu sehun bahkan tangannya sudah meremat benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam tersebut. Satu setengah jam sudah luhan menunggu sehun, beberapa pesan yang dikirmnya tidak dib alas sehun bahkan panggilannya pun di abaikan oleh sehun, bubble tea pesannanya bahkas sudah tinggal setengahnya namun sehun masih belum menunjukan batang hidungnya.

Perasaan gelisah semakin menghinggapi luhan, bahkan beberapa kali luhan melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan canttiknya, sampai akhirnya ponsel dalam genggaman luhan berbunyi dan menampilakn nama yang sedari tadi di tunggunya SEHUNIE

"sehun"

"yeobseyo luhan sii"

Luhan terdiam saat mendengar suara lain disebrang teleponnya

"luhan sii?"

"oh, nde sehun eodi?"

"sehun sii ada di rumah sakit dia mengalami kecelakaan"

DEG

**TBC**

**Annyeong chingudeul saya datang dengan chap 9…aduh maaf kalau tidak sesuai, nampaknya tanda-tanda tamat akan segera datang chingu…..**

**Terima kasih buat semua review kalian, waah review kalian di chap kemarin membuat saya semakin semangat GOMAWO (bow)**

**Semoga kalian masih mau baca ya buat ff ini. Sorry kalau banyak typo, makasih buat semua yang udah mau baca, fav, follow dan tentunya buat yang review "muach muacah muach"**

**Semoga kalian ga bosen dan semoga kalian mau menyempatkan sepatah dua patah kata di kotak review…gomawo**

**See you next chap**

**HunHan Story**


	10. Chapter 10 (END)

**MY ENEMY MY FIANCE**

**HUNHAN **

**RATE : T **

**GENDERSWITCH**

**ROMANCE/HURT/FRIENDSHIP**

**HAPPY READING**

Luhan terus berlari menyisiri lorong putih nan panjang saat ini, wajah yang awalnya ceria dan segar saat ini nampak lusuh dengan air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi pipi putih yang awalnya nampak indah merona.

Setelah mendapatkan informasi bahwa sehun kecelakaan dan sesampainya di rumah sakit luhan terus berlari menuju ruangan yang sudah diberitahu oleh suster. Tepat sampai di dekat kamar sehun luhan melihat seseorang tengah duduk di kursi tunggu dengan badan yang menunduk dengan tangan menahan di kedua pahanya.

Mendengar suara derap langkah mendekatinya pemuda yang tengah terduduk tersebut mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung berdiri saat melihat luhan nampak berjalan lunglai dengan memegangi tembok rumah sakit

"chogio" ucap luhan

"oh, neo?"

"ba..bagaimana keadaan sehun?" ucap luhan to the point membuat pria di hadapannya nampak mengangkat alisnya

"luhan, choneun luhan" ucap luhan saat melihat sang pria nampak bingung dengan pertanyaan luhan.

"oh, anda luhan, ah saya joongkok"

"oh, keunde, bagaimana keadaan sehun?" tanya luhan tanpa memperdulikan joongkok yang tengah memperkenalkan dirinya, namun joongkok memahami keadaan luhan pasti sangat khawatir melihat keadaannya yang nampak kacau.

"oh dokter baru saja menindahkannya ke ruang perawatan dan dia masih di dalam"

Cklek

belum sempat joongkok menanyakan sesuatu kepada luhan pintu ruangan sehun terbuka, dan saat itu juga luhan langsung menghampiri dokter tersebut

"dokter bagaimana sehun?" tanya luhan membuat sang dokter tersenyum melihat ke khawatiran luhan

"oh, tenang saja nona, sehun sii sudah baikan dan dia hanya luka ringan tidak parah"

"apa aku boleh masuk?" tanya luhan tanpa mendengar penjelasan dokter lebih lanjut, sang dokter yang mengertipun langsung menggeser posisinya yang menghalangi pintu dan mengangguk kepada luhan, tanpa menunggu perintah dua kali luhan langsung melesat masuk ke dalam kamar sehun.

.

.

Sehun hanya tersenyum saat melihat dokter menutup pintunya dan dia kembali menghadap jendela saat mengingat dirinya yang ceroboh saat terburu-buru akan menghampiri luhan.

Luhan, pikirannya seketika langsung teringat luhan dan matanya segera menuju kea rah jam yang tepat berada di depannya, matanya melotot saat melihat sudah dua jam lebih dari waktu janjiannya dan seketika sehun nampak gelisah sampai akhirnya terdengar kembali pintu terbuka dan dengan cepat sehun menoleh kea rah pintu. Betapa leganya sehun melihat luhan berada di depannya. Sehun tersenyum melihat luhan yang hanya berdiri di depannya dengan mata yang kembali berkca-kaca

"lu, kemarilah" ucap sehun sambil tersenyum, dan bagaikan sebuah mantra luhan berjalan perlahan menghampiri sehun. Luhan hanya berdiri di samping ranjang sehun tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Sehun tahu bahwa luhan sangat khawatir terlihat dari bibirnya yang bergetar menahan air mata dari mata rusanya. Dengan perlahan sehun bangun dari tidurnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya sehingga sehun terduduk, dengan perlahan diraihnya tangan luhan dan menarik luhan sehingga terduduk disamping ranjang sehun dengan menghadap sehun.

"lu mianhae" ucap sehun namun luhan masih menundukan kepalanya

"lu baby mianhae" mendengar ucapan sehun kedua kalinya luhan langsung menghambur memeluk sehun dan air mata yang tengah di tahannya langsung keluar membasahi baju pasien sehun

"hiks hiks,,babo hiks sehunie babo" ucap luhan sesenggukan di dalam dekapan sehun

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan langsung mengeratkan pelukannya, tangan kanannya membelai punggung luhan yang nampak bergetar.

"ssst uljima baby, nan gwenchana" ucap sehun membuat luhan langsung melepaskan pelukannya

"noe, gwenchana?seperti ini kau bilang baik-baik saja, lihat wajahmu nampak lebam, goresan di sekitar tanganmu dan apalagi itu plester di kepalamu yak oh sehun sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" ucap luhan marah

Sehun tersenyum dan kembali menggenggam tangan luhan lalu menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya

_FLASHBACK ON_

_Ah shit, sehun memperhatikan jam yang tengah bertengger manis di tangannya, tadi malam sehun membuat janji dengan luhan siang ini, namun sebelum pergi sehun harus mengantarkan beberapa dokumen ke kantor appanya karena tertinggal, sehun tidak berniat menggunakan mobil mengingat jam janjian dengan luhan semakin dekat, dengan cepat sehun menyambar kunci motor kesayangannya yang digunakan hanya saat mendesak._

_Sehun terus memajukan motornya dengan kecepatan penuh, sampai akhirnya sampai di kantor sang appa, dan setelah menyerahkan dokumen tersebut sehun langsung melesat menuju parkiran dan motornya, namun sebelum mengendarai motornya sehun mengabari luhan sebelumnya. _

_Dengan kecepatan penuh sehun melajukan motornya sampai akhirnya saat sehun akan mendahului sebuah mobil di hadapannya terdapat mobil lain yang membuat sehun membuang motornya kepinggir jalan dan masuk ke dalam selokan, sehun mengalami beberapa luka, dan sehun hendak bangun namun kakinya nampak sakit karena tergencet motornya yang cukup besar, sampai akhirnya sehun di bawa ke rumah sakit oleh joongkok._

_FLASHBACK OFF_

Luhan langsung mengahmbur memeluk sehun setelah mendengar cerita sehun,

"jangan seperti itu lagi sehunie, kau membuatku khawatir" ucap luhan

"nde baby mian"

Saat sehun dan luhan tengah mengobrol terdengar suara pintu kamar sehun di ketuk dan munculah joongkok

"oh joongkok sii"ucap sehun membuat joongkok sedikit kikuk

"oh, mian saya hanya ingin mengembalikan ponsel anda"

"oh kemarilah" ucap sehun dan membuat joongkok berjalan menghampiri sehun dan luhan yang sudah berdiri di samping ranjang sehun. Joongkok langsung memberikan ponsel sehun

"gomawo jongkook sii" ucap luhan sambil tersenyum membuat jongkook nampak terpesona

"oh, e..eh nde, kalau begitu saya permisi" ucap jongkok

"sekali lagi gomawo joongkok sii sudah membantu sehun" ucap luhan dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh joongkok.

Setelah kepulangan joongkok kembali luhan dan sehun berdua dalam ruang rawat sehun, beberapa menit tadi luhan menghubungi omma sehun dan ommanya, mungkin saat ini keduanya tengah dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah sakit.

"sehunie cepat sembuh kita akan segera ujian untuk tes masuk universitas" ucap luhan dalam pelukan sehun

"nde, aku akan segera sembuh asalkan di rawat oleh calon istriku"

"aishh kau ini" ucap luhan dengan mencubit perut sehun,

Cklek

"sehunie"

Sehun dan luhan langsung melepaskan pelukannya saat terdengar suara sang omma dan langsung berlari menghampiri ranjang sehun, luhan langsung bangun saat dilihatnya omma dan appa sehun serta ommanya dan baekhyun memasuki ruangan

"aiggo apa yang terjadi sayang" ucap omma sehun heboh melihat keadaannya anaknya, yang lain nampak berdiri mengelilingi sehun dengan sabar sehun menjawab setiap pertanyaan sang omma.

Karena luka yang sehun alami hanya baret-baret dan lebam sehun tidak harus menginap dan pulang sore itu juga, luhan omma dan baekhyun ikut mengantarkan sehun pulang kerumahnya, karena kaki sehun sedikit bengkak jadi sehun hanya duduk di kursi roda, dan setelah sampai dirumahnya sehun langsung berbaring di kamarnya.

"sehun aku pulang dulu, besok aku akan kemari" ucap luhan yang ikut duduk di samping sehun.

"nde" ucap sehun sambil mengelus kepala luhan

Cup

Luhan mengecup bibir sehun dan langsung berdiri serta langsung berlari keluar kamar sehun.

.

.

.

Luhan dengan telaten terus menjaga sehun dan terus berada di samping sehun merawat sehun untuk segera sembuh karena sebentar lagi waktu ujian untuk masuk universitas akan segera dilaksanakan, sehun sudah dapat berjalan dengan sempurna kembali hanya beberapa luka gores pada tangannya yang belum seutuhnya kering.

Saat ini luhan dan sehun tengah berjalan menuju kampus yang akan mereka tuju, saat tiba di depan gedung terlihat kyungsoo kai da chanyeol tengah berdiri menunggu mereka, saat melihat luhan dan sehun kyungsoo langsung melambaikan tangannya dan akhirnya sehun dan luhan berada di depan mereka,

"oh lulu" ucap kyungsoo manja dan langsung memeluk luhan, setelahnya luhan langsung memeluk chanyeol yang berdiri di samping kai.

"dobi bogoshipo"

"aishh kau ini kebiasaan, bukankah sudah ada sehun masih merindukanku oh?" tanya chanyeol menggoda luhan

"iya kau ini padahal sudah ada aku masih saja peluk-peluk chanyeol" ucap sehun dengan sedikit nada ketus yang di buat-buat

"aigoo uri sehunie cemburu oh?" tanya luhan yang membuat ketiga orang disitu tertawa geli melihat sehun

"yak kalian ini" teriak sehun yang membuat semuanya tidak dapat menahan tawa mereka lagi.

"ah kajja kita masuk" ucap kai, kyungsoo dan luhan langsung berjalan duluan sambil bercanda riang, sedangkan tiga orang dibelakangnya nampak memperhatikan mereka.

.

.

Chanyeol tengah menunggu luhan dan kyungsoo yang saat ini sedang mengikuti ujian design, chanyeol selesai lebih dulu karena dia mengambil jurusan seni music yang hanya melalui tes kemampuan dan sedikit tes akademik, sedangkan sehun dan kai keduanya mengikuti tes bisnis, karena bagaimanapun mereka akan menjadi penerus dari perusahaan masing-masing.

Chanyeol tengah asik dengan ponselnya sambil menyandarkan badannya di tembok samping pintu kelas luhan

"yeol kau sudah selesai?" tanya kyungsoo saat keluar kelas dan chanyeol langsung mengangguk dan memasukan ponselnya ke dalam sakunya

"nde, oh mana rusa jelek itu?" tanya chanyeol yang dib alas kyungsoo dengan menunjuk ruangan kelas dengan dagunya

"aish rusa itu apa sebegitu sulitnya" tanya chanyeol

"anio, dia saja yang babo" ucap kyungsoo yang mendapat kekehan dari chanyeol.

Setelah menunggu sekitar lima belas menit akhirnya luhan keluar dengan wajah di tekut menghampiri kyungsoo dan chanyeol yang berada di depan kelasnya

"aishh wajahmu jelek lu" ucap chanyeol yang membuat luhan membuang nafasnya

"Ah susah sekali tes ini" ucap luhan frustasi menghampiri kedua temannya.

"sudahlah aku yakin kita akan satu kampus" ucap chanyeol merangkul bahu luhan dan kyungsoo di samping kiri kanannya

"kajja"

Chanyeol berhenti tepat di hadapan kai dan sehun, lalu chanyeol mendorong bahu kyungsoo kea rah kai dan luhan kea rah sehun

"nah kalian sudah berada di pasangan masing-masing sekarang saatnya aku menjemput pasanganku my baby baekki" ucap chanyeol dengan cengiran bodohnya yang membuat semua orang terkikik

"ya dobi, cepat jemput adikku kalau tidak aku jamin kau tidak akan bisa menghubunginya selama satu minggu" ucap luhan yang membuat chanyeol melotot

"andweee. Aku pergi bayyyyy" chanyeol langsung melesat meninggalkah hunhan dan kaisoo

"ah kyung kajja kita pergi" ucap kai menarik tangan kyungsoo yang membuat luhan bengong melihat kyungsoo hanya diam saja, biasanya dia akan mengomel saat kai menariknya seenak jidatnya.

.

.

Setelah ditinggalkan berdua akhirnya sehun membawa luhan menuju salah satu kafe di dekat kampus mereka tadi, dan saat ini luhan tengah duduk di salah satu kursi di pojok dengan menghadap kaca dan beberapa langkah di sampingnya terlihat panggung mini untuk hiburan beberapa penyanyi.

Sehun dan luhan tengah menikmati pesanan mereka sampai akhirnya sehun bangkit dan permisi ke toilet

Luhan hanya diam mengaduk-aduk minumannya sampai akhirnya terdengar suara mic yang menyala

"ehmm ehmmm, oh oh,,anynyeong saya oh sehun, saat ini saya berdiri disini untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk seorang gadis cantik yang duduk di pojok sana, mungkin suara saya tidak bagus namun saya akan berusaha untuknya" ucap sehun dan langsung duduk dengan memegang gitar akustik di tangannya dengan mic di depan mulutnya.

Luhan yang terkaget mendengar suara sehun langsung menengokan kepalanya dan betapa terkejutnya saat melihat sehun ada di atas panggung mini dan mengucapkan akan menyanyi untuk luhan

Jreennng

Suara gitar di petik terdengar saat sehun memulai aksinya, sebuah lagu nan romantic mengalun dari suara sehun, walaupun tidak terdengar begitu indah karena memang suara sehun yang sedikit cempreng dan pas-pasan membuat lagu yang seharusnya indah dan romantic nampak sangat menyedihkan, namun tidak menyurutkan antusias semua pengunjung kafe melihat segala usaha sehun dan tentunya luhan yang terus memperhatikan sehun mulai berkaca-kaca

Jrennngggg

Sampai akhirnya sehun mengakhiri permainan gitarnya dan menutup lagu tersebut dengan riuh tepuk tangan dari semua pengunjung kafe, namun semua aksi romatis sehun belum selesai sehun segera bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri luhan dengan sneyum yang terus terpatri di wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya mencari sesuatu di dalam saku celananya dan setelah berada di hadapan luhan, sehun segera menumpukan lutut sebelah kirinya di lantai dengan kaki kanan yang setengah berlutut, tangan kanan sehun menyodorkan sesuatu yang membuat luhan nampak terkejut sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah dimana di dalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin putih yang di tengahnya terdapat sebuah permata, sungguh cincin yang sederhana namun nampak elegan. Luhan hanya diam memperhatikan segala hal yang dilakukan oleh sehun dan tanpa terasa airmatanya kembali turun saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh sehun

"lu will you marry me"

Luhan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan airmata terus mengalir, semua orang yang hadir di kafe tersebut nampak menahan nafas menunggu apa yang akan di jawab oleh luhan, sampai akhirnya luhan menganggukan kepalanya

"yes I do sehunie"

"yeayyyyyyy"

Kafe yang awalnya sepi dan tegang langsung riuh akan tepuk tangan dari semua penghuni saat mendengar jawaban luhan, dengan segera sehun mengambil cincin tersebut dan menyematkan di jari luhan dan menciumnya dengan mesra.

Sehun langsung berdiri dan memeluk luhan dengan penuh rasa syukur dan bahagia

"gomawo lu, saranghae" bisik sehun dalam pelukannya

"nado saranghae sehun" ucap luhan sambil membalas pelukan sehun tak kalah erat.

.

.

.

Akibat lamaran sehun yang mendadak membuat dua kelaurga tersebut sungguh kerepotan, pasalnya sehun memaksa untuk segera dinikahkan sebelum mereka memasuki kuliah, karena sehun merasa agar lebih leluasa melepas luhan saat di kampusnya, karena mereka berbeda jurusan takut-takut luhan akan menjadi incaran para namja di kampus barunya. Alhasil saat ini nyonya xi dan nyonya oh tengah sibuk mempersiapkan segala keperluan pernikahan putra-putrinya di lihat pernikahan mereka kurang dari dua hari lagi.

.

.

Saat ini kyungsoo tengah berada di dalam kamar luhan dengan baekhyun tentunya yang selalu tidak ingin tertinggal akan gossip mengenai kedua eonninya.

"lu chukae ah aku bahagia" ucap kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di sofa kamar luhan dengan melihat-lihat apa saja yang ada di kamar luhan

"nde, ah tidak terasa oenni akan segera menikah, lalu aku bersama siapa" ucap baekhyun dengan wajah yang dibuat pura-pura sedih

Luhan yang tengah menyimpa gaun pengantinnya berjalan kea rah kyungsoo dan duduk disamping sahabatnya.

"aish kalian ini aku akan menikah bukan meninggalkan kalian" ucap luhan sambil memeluk kyungsoo dari pinggir yang membuat baekhyun cemburu dan langsung turun dari ranjang luhan dan berlari menghampiri dua oenninya

"eonni aku mau dipeluk" ucap baekhyun membuat kedua oenninya tertawa melihat tingkah manja baekhyun.

.

.

.

Suasana ramai nampak terlihat di salah satu gereja di seoul, terlihat sehun dengan balutan kemeja putih yang dilapisi oleh jas yang senada dengan kemejanya dan celana berwarna putih dengan sedikit hiasan bunga di saku jasnya dengan rambut yang di sisir kebelakang memperlihatkan ketegasan pada wajahnya, namun tidak dapat dipugkiri dari wajah dingin dan datarnya rasa khawatir dan gugup nampak terlihat saat ini di wajahnya.

"hei bro santai saja" ucap kai yang berada di belakang sehun bersma chanyeol

"aku gugup kamjong" ucap sehun yang membuat kai mencibilkan bibirnya karena di panggil kamjong

Krieeet

Pintu gereja nampak terbuka dan perlahan terlihat luhan dengan balutan gaun putih panjang tanpa lengan yang dimana terdapat beberapa hiasan seperti anyaman berbentuk bunga pada gaunnya yang panjang menjuntai menutupi kakinya, gaun yang sangat pas di tubuh luhan yang membuat lekuk tubuh luhan nampak pas dengan gaun tersebut, rambut panjang luhan yang dicepol ke atas dan diberikan hiasan berupa mahkota yang sangat sederhana, riasan wajah yang nampak natural namun tetap membuat luhan lebih berwarna dan jangan lupakan buket bunga yang digenggam di tangan kiri luhan menyempurnakan kecantikan luhan pada saat ini.

Sehun nampak terpesona akan penampilan luhan yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya di depan altar dengan didampingi oleh sang appa.

Bukan hanya sehun yang terkagum akan kecantikan mempelai wanita, semua tamu yang hadir dalam gereja tersebut nampak terkagum dengan apa yang mereka lihat saat ini, bahkan kris dan suho nampak tersenyum bahagia melihat adik kesayangannya menikah, bahkan mendahului mereka yang berpacaran sudah sangat lama, selain pasanga krisho nampak xiuchen di samping mereka, jelas mereka hadir karena minsoek atau xiumin adalah oenninya luhan dan chen adalah namjachingu minsoek yang turut berbahagia akan kebahagiaan kedua pengantin, namun berbeda dengan sehun dan tamu lainnya chanyeol dan kai nampak terkagum pada objek yang berada di belakang luhan yang tengah menaburkan bunga di belakang luhan yaitu baekhyun dan kyungsoo, keduanya menggunakan baju baby pink selutut dengan pita di pinggangnya yang membuat mereka nampak imut dan lucu menggemaskan.

Luhan sudah berada di samping sehun dan appa luhan menyerahkan tangan luhan yang disambut oleh sehun

"aku titipkan putriku padamu, bahagiakan dan jaga dia" ucap appa xi

"nde, aku akan membahagiakand an menjaganya abonim" ucap sehun dan keduanya saat ini tengah menghadap pastur didepannya. Acara sacral pun akhirnya terlaksanakan dengan nikmat, telihat kedua omma sehun dan luhan yang nampak terharu akan pernikahan kedua putra putrid mereka, kyungsoo kai baekhyun dan chanyeol pun tak kalah bahagai dengan semuanya, senyuman selalu terpancar dari kedua pengantin membuat semua orang yang melihatnya ikut bahagia.

Setelah acara resepsi yang diadakan setelah acara pengucapan janji dilaksanakan saat ini sehun dan luhan tengah berada di salah satu kamar hotel dimana mereka mengadakan resepri, kamar ini begitu luas dan sangat romantic, bagaimana tidak kamar ini merupakan kamar khusus untuk pasangan pengantin, saat membuka kamar di atas tempat tidur terlihat bunga mawar berbentuk love meja dengan sebotol wine dan dua gelas kosong lalu beberapa lilin dan aroma therapy yang menyejukan diri.

Sehun nampak bingung saat melihat luhan hanya diam berdiri di depan pintu, setelah menutup pintu kembali sehun menghampiri luhan dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang

"weo lu" ucap sehun di telinga luhan yang membuat luhan sedikit menggeliat karena sensasi aneh di telinganya.

"oh kamarnya sangat indah" ucap sehun saat melihat kamar mereka dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Luhan hanya tertunduk malu saat sehun mengucapkan hal tersebut, dan dengan sedikit dorongan sehun mendorong tubuh luhan bergerak ke depan tanpa melepaskan pelukan mereka sampai akhirnya mereka berada di pinggir ranjang mereka

"wow so sweet, aku yakin mala mini akan sangan indah dan takan terlupakan baby" ucap sehun membuat luhan merona dibuatya. Sehun membalikan tubuh luhan sehingga menghadap dirinya.

"lu aku tahu kau sangat lelah, tapi bisakah malam ini kau mengiinkanku untuk memilikimu seutuhnya" ucap sehun sambil memegang kedua pundak luhan. Mendengar permohonan ijin sehun membuat luhan semakin tersentuh dan sejujrunya luhan ingin sehun segera memiliknya maka dengan sedikti malu dan kepala menunduk luhan menganggukan kepalanya. Sehun tersenyum dan mengangkat dagu luhan dengan satu jarinya,

"kau cantik"

Cup

Sehun langsung menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir luhan, kecupan-kecupan kecil sehun berikan sampai menunggu respon luhan, setelah mendapat balasan dari luhan sehun semakin meningkatkan ciumannya kecupan tersebut berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan yang panas, dimana sehun semakin menjilat menyesap menghisap bibir luhan, tidak mau mengecewakan luhan membalas apa yang sehun lakukan walaupun akhirnya luhan kalah dan pasrah akan apa yang dilakukan oleh sehun. Sehun menekan lidahnya di bibir luhan dan otomatis luhan membuka bibirnya dan lidah sehun langsung mengeksplor segala hal yang ada di dalamnya

"eunghh" luhan melenguh di tengah aktifitas lumatan mereka, tangannya yang berada di depan kemeja sehun semakin meremas kemeja sehun menahan sensasi yang diterimanya.

Sehun mendorong luhan untuk berbaring di atas ranjang yang di atasnya terdapat taburan bunga mawar, sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang luhan yang berada dibawahnya dengan penuh cinta

"sarangahe xi luhan" kembali sehun melumat bibir luhan dengan penuh gairah tangannya mulai bergerak menelusuri tubuh luhan, tangan kanannya menelusup kebelakang tubuh luhan membuka resleting gaun pengantinnya dan setelah menemukannya sehun langsung menarik resleting tersebut ke bawah dan sedikit kesulitan sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan mengangkat sedikit tubuh luhan lalu menarik gaun pengantin yang digunakan luhan ke bawah sehingga langsung memperlihatkan dua bongkahan kenyal yang selama ini hanya dapat sehun perhatikan dari luar pakaian luhan.

Sehun terus memperhatikan luhan yang hanya menggunakan celana dalamnya saja, sungguh sehun tidak menyangka bahwa luhan akan memliki tubuh seindah ini tanpa cacat. Merasa diperhatikan luhan merasa malu dan akhirnya tangannya naik ke atas menutupi dua bongkahan dadanya.

Sehun tersenyum melihat luhan yang nampak malu-malu

"kenapa ditutpup sayang" ucap sehun sambil menarik tangan luhan

"aku malu sehun" ucap luhan sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"kau indah lu" cup sehun mengcup kepala luhan membuat luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya bersiborok dengan mata tajam namja yang resmi menjadi suaminya ini. Senyuman tersungging dari wajah luhan

"saranghae oh sehun" ucap luhan dan langsung menarik tengkuk sehun dan mlumat bibir sexy suaminya tersebut, sehun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada tangannya sudah bergeriliya di dada luhan, meremas putting pink mili luhan yang sudah menegang, memilin dan menarik putting tersebut dan bahkan meremas dada luhan

"eung" lenguh luhan saat sehun memindahkan cumbuannya ke leher jenjang luhan, menggigit dan memberikan tanda yang tidak akan hilang dalam dalam waktu dekat tangan kiri sehun semakin mermas dadanya dan tangan kanannya yang semakin memilin putting dada sebelahnya. Sehun semakin menurunkan ciumanya ke dada luhan, sehun meninggalkan banyak tanda di dada luhan sama seperti di lehernya.

"ouch sehunie"

Racau luhan saat sehun menghisap dada sebelah kirinya sehun nampak seperti bayi yang tengah menyusu semakin menyedot dan menghisap putting luhan, tangan luhan semakin menekan kepala sehun untuk semakin dalam menyedot putingnya sungguh luhan merasakan sesuatu yang luar biasa saat ini. Selagi sehun menyeusu di dada kiri luhan tangan kirirnya berada di dada kanan luhan dan tangan kanan sehun semakin merambat kea rah terpenting bagi luhan, namun belum sempat sehun menjamahnya luhan menghentikan gerakan sehun dan menatap sehun dengan wajah yang penuh dengan peluh dan merah padam

"weo lu" ucap sehun menengdahkan kepalanya

"hmmmm sehunie kenapa masih memakai pakaian?" ucap luhan nampak malu-malu. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan langsung mengangkat tubuhnya di atas tubuh luhan.

"baiklah aku akan membukanya" sehun langsung membuka bajunya sedangkan luhan nampak malu menatap sehun yang telanjang di depannya. Setelah selesai sehun lansung kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh luhan, kembali sehun mencium bibir luhan dan tangannya menyelesaikan hal yang belum dia sentuh,

"eunghh" kembali luhan melenguh saat sehun menyentuh sesuatu yang berada di kedua paha luhan, sehun merasa luhan sudah sangat basah dan siap untuk melakukannya, dengan melepaskan ciumannya sehun menatap luhan lalu akhirnya berpindah kea rah selangkangan luhan. Sehun terus memainkan sesuatu yang berada di selangkangan luhan membuat luhan semakin menggila dan hanya lenguhan dan desahan yang memenuhi kamar tersebut.

Keduanya menyatu dalam penuh gairah dan cinta, keduanya nampak menikmati penyatuan yang mereka lakukan, desahan tidak berhenti dari mulut manis luhan saat sehun semakin memanjapkan benda pusakanya membuat luhan semakin melayang nikmat, sampai akhirnya lenguhan panjang terdengar dari luhan dan sehun saat keduanya menyemburkan caairan meraka membuat keduanya bercampur di dalam vagina luhan membuat rasa penuh memenuhi perut luhan, sehun melepaskan benda pusakanya dan berbarin tepat di samping luhan. Sehun memandangi luhan yang nampak masih menagtur nafasnya wajahnya penuh peluh dan lelah nampak terlihat dari wajah luhan. Sehun menyingkirkan rambut yang menempel di pelipis luhan karena keringat dan luhan langsung membuka matanya dan tersenyum saat melihat sehun di depannya.

"kau luar biasa, gomawo baby" ucap sehun dan menarik luhan ke dalam pelukannya

"hmmm kau juga" ucap luhan bergumam dalam pelukan sehun dan tangannya merambat kepunggung sehun lalu memeluknya dengan erat

"aku harap akan segera tumbuh luhan atau sehun junior disini" ucap sehun sambil mengelus perut luhan, luhan hanya bergumam menanggapi apa yang diucapkan oleh sehun, badannya sudah cukup lelah. Menyadari luhan yang sudah sangat lelah sehun segera memeluk pinggang luhan dan semakin menenggelamkan luhan dalam dekapannya

"tidurlah kau pasti lelah" ucap sehun yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh luhan

Sehun mengangkat selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos keduanya, tangannya mengelus pungguh polos luhan

"saranghae oh luhan"

"saranghae oh sehun"

**END**

**Anynyeong,,,akh chingudeul maaf nampaknya ceritanya tidak begitu sesuai harapan, maaf kalau adegan malam pertamanya aneh, saya bingung mau ngetik gimana,,tolong dimaklumi ya…tapi bagaimana lagi saya memang ngebut menyelesaikan FF ini terutama chapter ini, semua karena event bubble tea yang akan segera berakhir. Jadi saya dengan segala upaya menyelesaikan FF ini sebelum event HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA berakhir. Saya berharpa event itu tidak akan pernah berhenti.**

**Maaf kalau tidak memuaskan, namun saya harap masih ada yang mau baca dan review chapter ini. Semoga saya cepat kembali dengan FF lainnya.**

**Terima kasih banyak buat semua yang sudah memfollo favorit bahkan review FF ini. Saya sangat berterima kasih dan maaf tidak bisa menyebutkan kalian satu-satu. Ditunggu untuk RNR nya…**

**Semoga FF hunhan akan terus bertambah dan tidak hilang walaupun mereka tidak bersama, namun saya yakin mereka akan selalu bersama…hwaiting HUNHAN SHIPPER**

**Gomawo….Bye…byeeeee**

**HunHan Story**


End file.
